Luna
by kuroosab
Summary: A wife is a wife, and a concubine is a concubine only, and is always inferior to the wife. Every female, human or youkai, desired to serve the emperor. Not her. Inutaisho/OC
1. Chapter 1

All characters from Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. OCs are mine.

* * *

Ganlu Shrine

With eyes closed, and hands brought together, she can only sigh as she resigned her fate to the divinity in front of her. She almost laughed to herself, oh the irony. Praying, to be denied of a blessing. She never was a believer of such a thing as fate, but as the days whisked by, the thing she never believed in was the one seeming to be toying with her. She had a whole lunar cycle, just one, before she will forever say farewell to her freedom. That is, if she will be chosen. She knew what she had..the nobility and high standing of her clan, the looks, simple yet eye-catching, and the intellect.

In fact, many maidens in the capital are just the same, but to be part of the Final Choosing, it is unthinkable, even to me, she thought.

* * *

Emperor's Hall

The attendant paced back and forth outside two large cherry wood doors. The night breeze was cool, but sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. He gripped the wooden tray as the Empress Dowager's warning reigned in his brain and a new wave of anxiety hit him.

"Make sure he flips a board tonight, or the next three month's salaries will be forfeit. I want grandpups."

He let his eyes roam over the heavy gold painted boards that were written with different names. It had been 15 days since the emperor last visited the harem, what difference would tonight make if he doesn't go again, the attendant thought. But the words of the Empress Dowager, is not to be taken lightly, or he will only be eating rice and dried fish for the next three months. So with a firm resolve, he entered the emperor's office with a big smile on his face.

"Out." The big smile was melted to a big desperate frown as the attendant kneeled in front of Touga Inu Taisho. Touga didn't even remove his eyes from the scroll unrolled in front of him as he wrote. The sound of brush strokes the only sound in his office until the attendant's whining broke the peace.

"but Emperor, it has been half a month since your last visit. Empress Dowager will surely punish me if a name isn't flipped tonight"

"you talk too much Jaken."

Another attendant rushed to his office as he continued to write on.

"Your Majesty, Empress Dowager is here."

Bringing his brush down, he let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't escape his mother. He hadn't been visiting his mother for a while because of political affairs, how much more the harem? But his mother had grown restless. It had been years since a pup roamed the domain. And his mother has grown weary. A few thousand years are long, even for an immortal which regards a day like a second.

The Empress Dowager strides into the room, a view of regality, chin up with her human hand maiden following suit. Jaken automatically lowered his head and kneeled, still holding the wooden tray in front of Touga. Hiding the intentions if her visit, she sits in a chair as she waits for her son to greet her.

Kneeling, Touga greeted his mother. "Greetings Mother."

After the greetings, the Emperor's attendants walked out and Touga took a sit in front of his mother.

"The weather has been warm lately. I asked the kitchen to cook some cold mung bean and lily bulb soup. It is late, but I know you were still awake."

"Mother, you should've slept already. But I am grateful for the food."

"Runa, arrange the food." The hand maiden arranged the food that Empress Dowager brought as the Emperor and the Empress Dowager engaged in a conversation.

"Empress Dowager Sayuri handpicked the finest ingredients this morning your majesty and prepared it specially for you." Runa informed.

"Jaken said you've been reading reports until midnight yesterday. If I haven't brought this soup, who knows how many hours you have continued working. I bet this is the only time you had a break for the entire day." Sayuri reprimaded.

Empress Dowager looked at his son, the worry evident on her serene face as Touga fervently sipped his soup.

Touga resembled her husband and mate more than her. His long silky hair was courtesy of their race. While his father had violet glowing eyes, which symbolized the dark side of the moon, he had inherited his mother's golden one, symbolizing a glowing bright sun. His jagged blue marks on his cheekbones, he inherited from his father. But Touga can be charming sometimes, and he inherited that from his mother of course.

She sighed wistfully as Touga's very image reminded her of his mate. When they first met, she thought he looked heavenly. He was typically stoic, just as she expected. But he was proud at the same time humble, strong yet soft. He was elegant. Touga was the same as him, and yet more than him. When Touga was young, he was often mistaken as a girl, but now his features are hardened by war and time. He is in his prime, and yet, he buried himself in work. By the time Touga reached a hundred years old, he had already surpassed his father, in appearance, strength and in power, and named him as his heir.

Jaken, the little imp, was still holding out the wooden tray infront of Touga,hoping the emperor would turn his attention to the boards when Runa signalled him to go out. Jaken stood and kneeled a final time to Touga and Sayuri, and walked out.

* * *

Outside the Emperor's Hall

"Stop with the long face. Get used to it. It's like this everyday, no big deal. " Jashu, the head attendant of the emperor comforted Jaken, as Jaken wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"It had already been a year since Emperor's coronation, but we can count his visits to the harem with one hand in any given month. Even Empress Dowager is worried" Jaken exasperated.

"It is natural for Empress Dowager to be reproachful when we House of Internal Affairs has less to do."

"Royal Attendant Jashu, please, I hope you can bring this issue to His Majesty's attention on my behalf. The Young Mistresses expects His Majesty's presence."

"Alright, we have said enough, but His Majesty is very busy with state affairs lately that he can only manage to sleep for 4 hours. We wish to remind the Emperor to visit the harem, but how do we even begin?"

The two servants sighed tiredly.

* * *

Emperor's Hall

"If Empress Dowager is bothered by the heat, I will have some servants bring ice to her palace." Touga stood closer after he stopped eating and looked at his mother.

Runa placed a stool behind the emperor making him sit.

"The heat isn't bothersome, now that I'm old. What worries me is you, Touga."

Touga sighed. He knew this was coming.

"You are always busy with state affairs. If not state affairs, you would tirelessly deal with military affairs. You have Sesshoumaru, he has grown. He can handle our men."

"I understand. Inuyasha can help him."

"They don't get along though. Have you looked over 4th Prince's lessons?"

"I studied Inuyasha's work a few days ago. His calligraphy is coming along, but his knowledge of the economy still leaves much to be desired."

Sayuri sighed.

"The previous emperor had 17 sons, including you" Sayuri started

"I am not blessed with many pups. I only have 3 sons. I am sorry for making you worry about me"

"The previous emperor had more consorts, so naturally, more children as well. You only have 5 consorts, not including the empress. You also don't have a mate yet. Now I won't ask you why you haven't chosen. But Inukimi, Mameha, Kagura, Nazuna, Hana and Chihiru, they are no longer young. It would be difficult for them to give you children. Even though some are youkai, the decreased fertility rate of our species must be considered."

"I am also concerned that my pups are few" Touga sadly informed.

"It is the Imperial Family's duty to have many pups. Only then can a dynasty see a long succession on heirs. It is for this reason that we need to do the Choosing every 8 years, to fill the harem. But in your long time as a prince, you've never chosen your own women. Every woman was arranged and chosen for you, and if you don't have a reason to deny them, you've just resigned to accept them. You haven't even visited Chihiru and Hana for 3 months now."

Touga nodded. "I know mother."

"Then have we agreed to hosting a Choosing this year? The preliminary choosing is done."

"What? You haven't informed me of this."

"I took the matter in my own hands with Inukimi's help."

Touga sighed. "Alright. For your peace of mind mother. I will do everything according to your instructions, but I want Kagura to help."

"Of course. Kagura is already a 1st class Consort. Let the house of Internal affairs choose a propitious day. On the Final Choosing, some women will become your consorts and concubines, human or yokai. Maybe you'll even find yourself a mate."

The emperor chuckled.

"I doubt."

"Let me dream Touga, please. I will be waiting for my grandchildren. I know you've favored Kagura for years. But your affection should be shared equally in the harem, especially Kagura, who had grown a bit arrogant for a while."

"I'll watch her mother. But I have just one request."

"What would that be?"

"Since we are hosting a Choosing, I do not think it is necessary to host any more in the future. Every 8 years is much too wasteful. I have always believed in the sensibility and will of humans, so this time, I would like to choose more females from the human race. They are capable of bearing more pups than yokai in their lifetime."

The empress dowager released a breath of air. Humans are inferior to yokai but Touga really developed a liking to them. After Izayoi, I can see why.

"Those are just mere details, alright. I see no problems. As long as you agree to add to the harem. But don't forget the existing consorts and concubines either."

"I understand."

* * *

Palace of the Virtuous

Inukimi wanted to stuff her nose. Even from a hundred meters away, while Kagura was still sitting pretty in her sedan chair, Inukimi can already smell the strong incense from Kagura's palace that clinged to her clothes, now that she's here in front of her, she wanted to barf.

"My apologies for asking you to come at this hour Consort Kagura. I must have interrupted your afternoon nap."

Kagura sipped at her teacup, the kanzashi and hair ornaments clinking as she moved her head and let her red glowing eyes roam in the Empress's dwelling. Although Inukimi's residence is elegant, it is a far cry from hers. Her Palace of Wind is much more elegant.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the empress's good fortune to enjoy so much free time." Kagura informed, chin high, emitting air of arrogance. "May I inquire what business the empress have with me?"

The empress smiled serenely and knowingly, enduring Kagura's attitude towards her.

"The choosing's final round preparation is almost finished, tomorrow his majesty will choose women who will serve him. It had come to my attention the emperor also appointed you to help in this matter. So how is everything?"

The matter Kagura had been trying to avoid and forget had been reminded to her again by the Empress. New women for the Emperor. Kagura didn't let her irritation be evident on her face.

"Rest assured Empress, everything is fine. My cousin who is in the house of internal affairs assured me that everything is in place."

"Thank you for your troubles 1st class consort Kagura-san. I have ordered some new pastries to me made, please do have a taste." Inukimi nodded to her handmaiden.

Her handmaiden clapped her hand once, and servants came out to the receiving area and kneeled in front of Kagura. Bowing their heads, they let Kagura study the trays where various pastries rested.

"Pick anything you like."

Kagura just stared on.

Inukimi laughed quietly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Or maybe you've had enough of these. Hinata, just bring the peony rolls to 1st class Consort Kagura."

"Yes Empress."

"Let me. Kanna." Kagura smiled to Inukimi and nodded to her handmaiden, Sangbin.

"Yes Kagura-sama." Kanna forwarded, and reached the peony rolls from a kneeling servant when the plate slipped from her hands, the peony rolls scattered on the carpet. Immediately the poor servant kowtowed to the Empress.

"Please forgive me Empress! Please forgive me!" Kanna repeatedly saying, her head rising and falling as she kowtowed.

"Have you no manners at all? You wasted the Empress's kind intentions. What would I expect, you're half human after all." Kagura reprimanded.

"Kanna is your servant from your maiden home, she doesn't need to do trivial tasks such as serving food and tea. Fucha." Empress called for a maid.

"Greetings to Empress and 1st class Consort Kagura." A pretty maid of 15 years curtsied to Inukimi and Kagura.

"She is newly selected by the Internal Affairs as a handmaiden. Why don't you have her? She is actually a bit intelligent." The Empress urged Kagura.

Kagura smiled. "Kanna is a bit clumsy, but the Palace of Wind has plenty of servants already. Why not you?"

"I heard the palace of wind's servants are competent, Fucha should learn from them."

"Of course Empress. I will take my leave." Kagura stood up and curtsied a final time before stepping out. She stared disgustingly at Fucha as she walked out. Inukimi could already sense the jealousy of Kagura. Fucha was a pretty girl, if one looked hard enough.

"I wonder how the Choosing is going. The harem needs new faces, so his majesty can finally have more pups." Inukimi said to Hinata, knowing Kagura is still by the door.

Kagura stopped walking, her irritation and anger now evident on her face. She swallowed her emotions and walked out as her servants followed.

She sat on her sedan chair the moment they stepped out of the Empress's Palace gates and was hoisted up by her men.

As they walked the road to her palace, she contemplated about the Choosing. Her anger being fueled much more as she noticed Fucha, walking beside her. She looked at Sangbin and signalled her.

"Go away! Such audacity to think you can walk beside Kagura-sama. Go follow us from behind." Sangbin said as she pushed Fucha aside.


	2. Chapter 2: pre-entry

**Ganlu Shrine** \- **1** **month ago**

With one final bow, she stood up from a kneeling position and placed upright the chinese incense stick on the large brass incense urn. Concentrating on the steady sound of the wooden drum she brought her palms together once again as she whispered a prayer.

"I cannot achieve prominence in affairs of the state as men can, but I will not underestimate myself. If I were to marry someone, I must marry the best man life can offer me. From a true conjugal bond, in which only death will separate us. Bless me Bodhisattva. Hide me from notice, so that I can be spared from entering the harem."

After muttering her prayer, she can only look on the Golden Statue of the enlightened one, and stood up. Her two handmaidens standing outside of the temple receiving her.

"Eiko-nee, the Bodhisattva in this shrine is said to be effective." Fuyumi, the girl on her left, with both of their arms looped to each other said.

"What are you saying? Buddha is Buddha. It's the same in every shrine!" Atsuko rebutted.

"I have no care whether the effectivity of any buddha in other shrines, as long as my prayers are heard." Eiko giggled as she pulled her handmaidens, who she had grown to love as own sisters out of the shrine.

"Your wish will surely come true, miss! Buddha had never denied your every wish." Atsuko said.

"Eiko-nee, girls in the Choosing all pray to be selected, only our Eiko-nee wants the opposite. Bodhisattva might really grant your wish."

"Shhh. If you say a wish out loud, it won't come true." Eiko replied.

As they neared the stairs on the way out of the shrine, they bowed to the monk guarding the gates and went down. A man with brown hair, stopped walking as he saw Eiko.

"Oh, even Doctor Hojo is visiting the Bodhisattva?" Fuyumi inquired.

"He is a bit strange, don't you think? It is known that an Imperial Doctor cannot accept patients outside the Imperial Family without consent, but he comes to the Kikume Residence at least twice a month." Atsuko discussed.

"You two talk to much. Maybe I should ask Doctor Hojo for a prescription that will fix the two of you." Eiko reprimanded as the two girls giggled."

Hojo resumed walking as he stopped to greet Eiko.

"Sister Eiko." Hojo bowed and Eiko curtsied.

"Brother Hojo."

"I went to your manor earlier to check on your family's health. Auntie said you came here to offer incense."

"Ah yes. Prayers and walks are nice ways to relax." Eiko smiled at Hojo.

"Sister Hojo, you do not have to hide it from me. I know you've been worried about the final Choosing."

"I do what I possibly can, the rest, I can only leave to fate."

"But you don't believe in fate."

"But I do believe in love happening at the most unexpected of time."

"Eiko..when my father was alive, he would often say, that a heart full of love is as pure as a vase of jade."

Hojo showed the hand that he was hiding behind him. In that hand, he held a small vase of pure jade, and shakingly shown it to Eiko. He wanted to hide. He just shown his childhood friend and the love of his life, his family's most prized possession. But he swallowed his bashfulness as he stared straight at her beautifully shaped almond deep earthy brown eyes. Even with its darkness, Hojo can see his reflection at it stared back at him with long lashes and dark softly arched brows.

"H-He asked that I give this vase to my..my future wife. This has been my wish as well. If you accept it, you don't have to attend the auditions anymore."

Eiko smiled sadly and directed her eyes to the ground. "In Emperor Yuuro's time, it was decreed that girls who qualify to be selected for the harem, cannot marry first, without being eliminated from the Choosing. Brother Hojo wants to save me, but it is not necessary to offer a family heirloom that has such great value and sentiment. I cannot accept this."

"Sister Eiko, even though I'm just a doctor, who does not have an exceptional salary, I promise I will do everything in my power to ensure that you have a happy and secure life. I will cherish and protect you, prioritizing you above else" Hojo begged as he raised the vase a little higher. Everything Eiko wanted, he can offer, but the person himself, Eiko had seen as nothing more than a brother.

Hojo continued, "In all honesty, the reason why I visit every 15 days to your residence to examine your family's health and have the opportunity to take a glimpse of you. That was more than enough for me."

"By confessing all this..Brother Hojo, you will ruin the sibling-like affection we have always shared. I do not have any brothers, so I treated you as my real one." Eiko still avoided his eyes.

Hojo let his head fall down and frowned. "I may have startled you. But I truly hope you can avoid the Choosing. Not because of how I feel about you, but because..the young mistresses, in the palace-"

"Please do not concern yourself over it." Eiko smiled calmly at Hojo, wanting him to stop.

"You know my father was framed before because of conflicts within the harem. If a mere imperial doctor was involved, how much more you. If you are selected-" Hojo now has both his eyebrows furrowed and knit together as he imagined Eiko getting selected.

"I understand everything you're trying to say. But if I do not go to the Choosing, it will mean dishonor for my family. Since my family has no sons, I should atleast be a filial daughter." Eiko now stared at Hojo with a firm resolve.

* * *

 **Higurashi Residence - 1 day before the Final Choosing**

Kagome stared at her reflection smiling, as the servants behind her gaped and gave encouraging nods. She was fixed up by the servants in their manor to get ready for the Final Choosing.

"So pretty." A young maiden whispered to her friend behind Kagome.

Kagome's mother wanted to cry as she looked at her daughter from behind. "Walk a few steps, let me look at you."

Kagome stood carefully, her back straight and looked at her mother straight, while the servants backed away, giving her space.

"Very nice. Our young mistress walks elegantly. An old servant commented.

"The emperor would approve of a more willowy waist." Another middle-aged servant added.

"Speak a little, Kagome."

Kagome kneeled and lowered her head. "Higurashi Kagome, paying respects to the Emperor, his majesty and your imperial highness, the Empress Dowager. May all fortunes and good health come to you."

"Good, very well behaved." The old servant commented again.

"What would you say if the Emperor asks what books you have read?" Kagome's mother asked.

"The book of songs, Mencius, and Kuro-sensei's Economics." Kagome confidently answered.

"wrong." Kagome's mother said disapprovingly.

"Eh?!"

"Shhh! A Consort never shouts."

Kagome's face contorted in irritation.

"His majesty is hosting the choosing for concubines to fill his harem with women, who can give him children. He is not looking for ministers with academic skill, although it's necessary, too much is discouraged. An ignorant woman is a virtuous one."

"Yes..I understand."Kagome clenched her hand into a tight fist.

* * *

 **The Taisho Domain - 1 day before the Final Choosing**

Servants worked tirelessly as they scrubbed the floors, swept dust, and wiped the golden throne of the Emperor in a formal receiving area to have it ready for tomorrow. Each maiden will be presented before the Emperor and Empress Dowager outside the doors, not giving the maidens a chance to look at the royalties' face.

Jashu studied the work of the servants as he entered the receiving area.

"Royal attendant Jashu, you are here." Jaken stopped his scrubbing to greet Jashu.

"Hmm. Come here all of you." Jashu motioned the servants to get near him. "1st class Consort Kagura reminded us to clean thoroughly the receiving area, it must be spic and span. We all know how Consort Kagura is, we must watch our heads."

"We understand, Royal Attendant." the servants all said in unison.

* * *

 **Palace of the Virtuous**

"Empress, please eat something." A light purple haired handmaiden with shocking blue eyes named Hinata urged, as she looked helplessly at her mistress tired face. On the table were various food, prepared by Inukimi herself. Two servants holding a tray with a jar of water, a bowl and a towel were waiting beside a chair, which was supposed to be the emperor's.

"Let's wait another minute."

"It has been 10 days since his majesty came for an evening meal..I heard Consort Kagura already invited him. You will starve yourself, waiting like this." Hinata reminded calmly. The Empress just stared blankly at nothing.

"The final choosing is in a few days. His majesty _will_ come today."

* * *

 **Emperor's Hall**

"Your Majesty shows much favor to Consort Kagura, her brother, the General Naraku and their followers." An Inu Taiyoukai complained to Touga. He was one of Touga's closest friends, back in the war. They trained, fought, and bled together. Daisuke Yurao, one of his commanders. He wore a similar clothing as Touga, all Inu Taiyoukai wear similar armor and clothing. But Daisuke cut his silver hair short, not reaching his shoulders, with thick eyebrows, fierce green eyes, lines brought about by stress can be found under his eyes. He was handsome, but rugged and looked rough. Touga's body muscled and also large, he was taller than Daisuke as well. Touga's sisters had tried to convince him to let them be Daisuke's secondary wives or concubines, but Daisuke refused them all.

"Although that is true, I realize that merit, is easy to earn, and hard to keep. I know you are cautioning me, against those who would exploit me, and take advantage of their high positions to commit wrongdoings" The emperor replied.

"Yes, emperor." Touga nodded.

"I appointed you General, Daisuke, to keep a close eye on Naraku. He bothers me, I don't trust him. The only reason why he is still general is because, he had won many wars in the past, and he is a great asset."

"But we don't need him, Emperor."

"Even though we are youkai, we are still outnumbered. Our species has dwindled in numbers. We couldn't risk a civil war, if Naraku is extinguished. His followers might rebel. And his sister..after Izayoi-"

"I spoke out of turn. Forgive me Emperor, in the end, it's still your choice." Daisuke interrupted and stared proudly at his friend and the only Emperor he will forever swear his loyalty, from below the throne as he kneeled. Touga was the one who saved his mate and pup, even his whole life's service to Touga can't amount to what the emperor had given him, his family, safe and sound.

Touga sighed. "You don't need to be so formal brother, you're embarrassing me. Keep on reporting to me with all honesty, I will not take sides, and punish those who deserved to be punished."

"Yes emperor." Daisuke stood and went out of the hall.

Touga stared blankly at the beads he was holding. He does this when he is worried. He contemplated what Daisuke said about Kagura, when Jashu went inside.

"Your majesty, your tea is cold, let me pour you another cup." Jashu was about to reach for the cup when Touga stopped him.

"Not necessary."

"Your majesty, Attendant Juromaru from Palace of Wind is waiting, it seems Consort Kagura wants to invite you for dinner."

"I will not be going there. I will go see how the Empress is doing."

* * *

 **Palace of Wind**

Kagura's face is expressionless, her eyes and mouth downcast, waiting for the emperor to arrive.

Kanna behind her, sensed that her mistress had been waiting for too long.

"Kagura-sama, the dishes had gone gold, I'll reheat them."

"Reheat them, once we've received announcement that the emperor will eat here."

Juromaru walking in, noticed his mistress's sad sodden face, went immediately to her.

"Kagura-sama, his majesty will be having his meal in the Palace of the Virtuous tonight." Juromaru informed quietly.

"Alright." Kagura replied sadly.

"Kagura-sama, don't be angry." Juromaru advised.

Kagura scoffed, her lip darkly curling upward. "Why would I be angry? She is, after all, the empress. His majesty should have a few meals with her." Kagura reached for her chopsticks and began eating.

"Tonight is not the 15th day of the month. Why does he have to be with her?!" Kagura slammed the chopsticks on the table as she tried to control her anger that was seeping out.

* * *

Author's note: Hello everyone! I know the story had been progressing slowly at the moment but please bear with me.

I was supposed to make this an Inutaisho/Kagome fanfic but Kagome's personality just didn't fit the heroine I wanted for this story to be. But Kagome has a big part in this story, don't ya worry.


	3. Chapter 3: Entry

**Palace of the Virtuous**

Touga sipped his second bowl of soup clean, not leaving a single drop. Releasing a breath, he regarded the cooking skills of Inukimi.

"Hmm, your culinary skill has improved again." Touga passed his ceramic bowl to the servant so that she would fill it again.

"I'm glad you like it your majesty." Inukimi replied.

Touga sighed. "You're the empress now, let the servants handle the cooking. Since when did you last leave your palace?" He inquired.

Inukimi covered her face as she laughed politely. "I'm too busy managing the harem and palaces Emperor, that I can only venture out rarely nowadays. It's still the same out there though, nothing has changed."

"Hmm." Inukimi was modest and virtuous, Touga thought. She was the first female presented to him when he was just 30 years old. He thought he was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Poised, noble, and sophisticated, but he soon grown bored of her. She didn't know how to have fun, and only had her eyes on him because of his power. An Inuyoukai can smell how powerful another of their species is, even as early as an unborn pup. Many had known Touga would soon overpower his own father, and has the biggest chance of being the previous emperor's heir, even though he is the last born son. So in most of Touga's life, he had dealt with assassinations either from his father's previous consorts, or even from his half-brothers, many nobilities also wanted him as a son-in-law. Sayuri, his mother, was the last consort of his father. His father's chosen mate.

His acceptance of his arranged marriage with Inukimi was only to appease his mother. He never wanted another woman, since he already had an heir from her, that is until he met Izayoi.

"Although I am the Empress, I am still your wife. As a wife, doing something for her husband, cannot be called troublesome." Inukimi explained, interrupting Touga's thoughts. Touga passed his bowl to the servant nearest their table, and let her fill his bowl with more duck soup. Touga once again sipped ardently the soup.

"This soup is flavored tastefully. Hinata" Touga passed the bowl again. Hinata was about to fill the bowl again, when Inukimi gently patted Hinata's hand, stopping her.

"Your majesty, our ancestors have a rule. No more than three."

"I am fortunate, that I have you to remind me." Touga thought of their arrangement. Mostly, it was for propriety and nothing more. Touga tried to love her, he really did, but the heart doesn't lie.

"Love fairly, regulate your affections, and your life will be prolonged." Inukimi stated smiling.

"With food, riches and with people."

"Emperor sees right through me." Touga smiled as he looked at the remaining dishes. The empress knew he was deep in thought.

"Your Majesty, you favor this dish, here, have some." Inukimi pushed a plate of marinated beef to the emperor, but he had already stood up and wiped his mouth with a white cloth.

"I will go check on Kagura." Touga informed and walked out.

Doing a curtsy, Inukimi halfheartedly bid farewell to the emperor. "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

 **Palace of Wind**

"The emperor comes!" Kagura's face immediately lit up the second she heard the guard outside announcing Touga's visit. She immediately ran to receive him at the doors of her palace, and kneeled as Touga ascended the steps.

"Greetings, your Majesty." Kagura's face had the biggest smile Touga had ever seen today. She was always as chirp and happy as a child every time she sees him.

"Come." Touga extended his hand to help Kagura stand. Kagura was the woman who comforted him after Izayoi passed away, so Touga developed some feelings for the youkai woman, although Touga is sometimes confused whether his feelings for her contains purely lust or gratitude for her being his source of temporary comfort.

As they were about to enter, Touga noticed a new servant by the doorway, Fucha, the maiden given by the empress to Kagura.

"A new face." Touga stated.

Fucha curtsied saying, "Yes, the empress appointed me to serve 1st class Consort Kagura."

Touga nodded, "Hm. Not a bad looking girl. Good enough to serve in your palace." Touga faced Kagura once more and smiled at her. Touga entered first with Kagura behind. Kagura casted an angry look at Fucha as she entered. Her jealousy evident on her face.

* * *

 **Taisho Domain - 2nd Outer Wall (Western side pass)**

The sun was high. It was a propitious day. Imperial guards usher countless small chinese carriages whose passengers are the noble ladies who will be presented to the Emperor and Empress for the final choosing, leading them to one of the huge side gates of the Taisho domain. The main gates are only to be used by the Emperor, Empress, Empress Dowager and royal sons and daughters.

Other girls are probably clutching their chest from the anxiety and excitement already, but Eiko calmly sat inside her carriage. She dressed plainly and let Fuyumi arrange her dark long hair to a simple bun, and pinned it with simple hair ornaments and kanzashis, with light and pastel colors. Her clothing was mostly had white and lavender coloring, the only jewelry she worn were her pearl earrings.

As the carriage stopped, Fuyumi grabbed a small wooden platform from the back so that Eiko could step on it.

"We're here miss." Fuyumi set aside the curtain. Fuyumi offered her hand to Eiko. Eiko smiled at her friend and thanked her. Eiko looked at the humongous walls. Inside, would be the inner palaces, gardens, halls, and residences where the Imperial Royal Family lives. There were already countless girls talking to each other, some were trying to fix their kanzashis and checking if their hair is still properly arranged. And some were gossiping.

"It is all so overwhelming." Eiko said to no one in particular. She looked at Fuyumi and hugged her.

"Thank you Fuyumi, for being here with me, for everything." Fuyumi suddenly wanted to cry.

"Eiko-nee! Don't say it like that. You sound like you're saying goodbye already."

Eiko giggled lightly. "It's highly unlikely."

"Don't look down on yourself Eiko-nee." Eiko now held both of Fuyumi's hands.

"I know. But don't worry. I'll never be chosen." Eiko smiled.

"All ladies, yokai, human or half, you have passed numerous preliminary auditions. This is a great honor. Please line up proceed to Keiko garden. Once there, The House of Internal Affairs will divide you into groups of six maidens by calling each of your name. The Emperor and Empress Dowager will examine you personally. If you are chosen by Emperor Touga he will grant you a jade pendant, if not, you will be given a flower. The carriages and your attendants will be waiting for you here, they are not allowed to go in. Don't worry, we will usher and guide you inside. "

"I'll see you." Eiko once more hugged Fuyumi and went inside, along with the maidens.

Once inside there were numerous couches with an open roof with four horses attached to it, Keiko garden is a bit far, so they have to ride the coaches on the way there. Keiko garden is one of the biggest gardens in the Taisho Domain and located in the inner palaces.

Eiko squinted her eyes and focused her sight straight forward to a bright red colored gate with terracotta yellow glazed roof tiles. Eiko marveled at what she saw. This gate was extremely huge, even from afar. The Inner Meridian Gate, with two protruding wings. From here, there were large hallways from each side with golden pillars and countless large youkai imperial guards standing, so if there are no coaches to receive unexpected guests, they can walk inside. The Meridian Gate is only one of the southern most parts of the Taisho Domain, it is one of the gates where you will pass on the way inside. It is said that there are almost a thousand buildings in the Taisho Domain, not including rest houses, pavilions, villas, halls, courts and gardens. There are also lakes and small islands inside. The Inu Taiyoukai clan were one of the earliest Youkai to ever exist and the strongest, because of the loyalty and bravery of the Inu, the Gods granted them as guardians and rulers of this world, after the Ryuu youkais or dragon demons, betrayed them.

"Please take your sit on a coaches young mistresses." Eiko pulled her eyes away from her surroundings and sat at a coach with four girls and an old female youkai attendant. The girls giggled and gasped as they marveled at their surroundings. After a few minutes they have almost reached the Inner Meridian Gate, with large intricate writings inked in gold read "May anyone who enter here be filled with fortune." Eiko smiled as their coach entered the magnificent city.

* * *

 **Taisho Domain - 2nd Outer Gate (Western side pass)**

A young imperial guard was running, holding the rein of a horse on a chinese carriage.

"Please! Please wait, don't close the gates just yet. There's still one left." The young man shouted at the guards. As he neared the gates, he slowed down the carriage to a full stop and immediately went to the back to get a stepping wooden platform.

"Why is this one late?" An old woman complained.

The young guard set aside the curtain of the carriage and helped the maiden inside to step out.

"I'm sorry Auntie. I live very far, and could not find a fast enough carriage. Please forgive me." Kikyo reasoned.

The old woman sighed. "You almost missed it. If the gate closes, it would all have been in vain for you. Name."

"Kikyo Tama."

"Alright. Go in! Hurry up!"

Kikyo ran to the few girls left who were waiting for their turn to ride the coaches and clutched her chest to calm her beating heart. She made a small smile and thanked the Gods for giving her a chance.

* * *

 **Keiko Garden**

Several servants were circulating around the small garden with wooden trays delivering tea and pastries to the noble ladies before meeting personally the emperor and empress dowager.

Keiko garden is the nearest garden to the emperor's hall, so it is walled and mostly comprised of potted plants and flowers, lanterns, and small circular tables.

Eiko was sipping her tea peacefully in a corner when she saw her longtime bestfriend standing by herself. She patted her back her bestfriend's back to surprise her.

"Kagome-neechan!" Kagome and Eiko immediately held hands together and hugged each other. After Kagome moved out of the capital, they've only been seeing each other every summer, or every other year.

"Eiko-chan! I heard you made it. I've been looking for you everywhere." Kagome said excitedly.

Eiko pouted and stood closer to Kagome and whispered, "I hoped that I wouldn't be selected!"

Kagome smiled knowingly. "You!"

Eiko giggled as well. "Nee chan must have been exhausted to come from such a long way."

"I spent a few days here in the capital, so I feel much better now."

"Now that you are living here in your house in the capital, visiting will not be a difficult task. Unlike before, you used to live in your grandmother's house. There was not a daw when we weren't spanked." Eiko laughed.

"We were such mischievous children." Kagome laughed as well.

"Ehh, Eiko-chan is dressed so plainly today. But if you look closely, you're still a beauty. Pleasing no matter what." Kagome teased.

"Hardly! Oh great beauty Kagome-neechan." Eiko giggled

"You've become so pretty Eiko-chan, that his majesty will never forget you again once he lays his eyes on you." Kagome stated and patted Eiko's head.

Eiko looked suspiciously at the girls surrounding the garden. "Kagome-neechaaaan. Stop teasing me. Look, everyone here is pretty and great. Unwanted gossip may arise if others hear us. Oooh. Look! These are pretty." Eiko pointed to a pot of pink flowers.

"They are cute."

Eiko plucked a flower and showed it to Kagome. "Can you put it on my hair Nee-chan?"

"Of course Eiko-chan." The conversation of the two friends were cut short when they heard the sound of a ceramic tea cup crashing to the ground and a few gasps, shortly a short black haired girl began shouting.

"What is your family name?! How dare you pour such hot tea on me? Don't you want to live anymore?!" The short haired girl complained.

"Shouting at a place like this, isn't she aware that his majesty is close? She dares to be impudent." Kagome whispered disapprovingly.

Kikyo can't speak properly as panic began to seep in her body. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeatedly said.

"Answer the question! Whose daughter are you?!"

Kikyo lowered her head and eyes. "My..My name is Tama Kikyo. My father..my father is.."

"Are you telling me you don't know your own father's rank?"

Kikyo looked at the girls who were now snickering at her and lowered her head even more. "My father..is Tama Jinhai, the magistrate of Songyang Town."

The short haired girl scoffed. "Just as I thought. An ignorant country girl from some poor, backward village. What are you doing here? Are you looking for shame in the Taisho Domain?"

Eiko feeling anger rise up her prepared to confront the short haired girl, and was about to take a step when Kagome held her arm tightly, and shakes her head no.

A friend of the short haired girl who was standing behind her spoke up. "Don't you know who you've just offended? She is Sakasagami's daughter, Sakasagami Yura. Sakasagami holds the 3rd Highest Rank among the court of the Emperor."

Yura smiled confidently as she looked at Kikyo from head to foot.

"It's my first time in the palace, I panicked and made a grave error of splashing hot tea on you Sakasagami-san. It was not at all intentional. Please forgive my carelessness." Kikyo explained.

Yura laughed. "You have no hope of being selected even if his majesty sees you. What do you have to be nervous about? For you to even step foot in the Taisho Domain, is already the chance of a lifetime! You're pretty arrogant to believe you'll be selected."

Kikyo closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears. "If Sakasagami-san is still angry, I can offer you a new set of silk rolls to compensate for the one I ruined."

Yura laughed loudly. "Compensate? What you have on right now looks newly made, isn't it? Tsk tsk, such obvious stitch marks, it must've been made in a hurry. That fabric is Zhihua silk, something that has been out of fashion in the capital for some time now." Yura grazed her hand to her clothing. "This one is made of Suzhou silk, are you planning to pay me back with those two remarkably plain silver zanzi on your hair." Yura said directing her eyes up on Kikyo's hair, then she grasped Kikyo's arm saying "or these two-gold plated copper bracelets, that no one would want, even as a gift."The two girls behind Yura began laughing.

"What happened here today was my fault, please forgive me."

Yura stared her up again and smirked. "I can forgive you, but you must kowtow and beg for my forgiveness. Only then will I be generous and.. forget what happened."

Yura's friend stepped up. "Yura-sama don't make enemies. His majesty would never select a country bumpkin to be his concubine. But you have a chance of being selected."

Yura looked again at Kikyo. "Why aren't you kneeling?"

Eiko letting go of her last thread of patience, set aside Kagome's hand as she neared Yura. She immediately and gently pulled Kikyo behind her as she faced Yura.

"It's only a dress. Sakasagami Yura-san has a soul of benevolence and generosity, this is hardly a matter to get so worked up about." Eiko said firmly.

"And who are you?" Yura's attention was now directed to her.

"My father is Kikume Hanji, coordinator of the supreme court."

Yura looked faraway as she thought of the position of Eiko's father. "Coordinator of the supreme court? Hardly a high ranking official."

Eiko smiled. "Justice belongs to righteousness, not rank."

Yura looked at Eiko with wide eyes. "Are you trying to boss me around because you think you're pretty enough to be selected?"

Eiko smiled once more. "Not at all. I'm only concerned on your behalf. You might disturb his majesty if you continue. His majesty's censure is not to be taken lightly. And even if his majesty does not hear about this, should anyone else finds out about today's events, not only will it undermine your virtuous reputation, but it will also bring shame to your family name. I do hope Sakasagami-san will reconsider the stakes at hand before you make a rash decision."

Yura was now breathing heavily due to anger. "I will remember this!"

Eiko was not finished. "Your beauty is indescribably moving that _you_ will be remembered by all who have taken a glimps of your face."

Yura, not being able to say anything, walked out.

Eiko looked her on.

"T-thank you." Kikyo whispered from behind her.

Eiko looked behind her, and grasped Kikyo's hands as she smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I will never forget your kindness."

"Please, think nothing of it."

Kikyo roamed her eyes around the garden to look for Yura. "That Miss Yura isn't one to back down. You incurred her wrath for my sake. I fear this matter will bring you distress in the future."

"If anyone should be distressed, it is her, not me."

"I can't believe how reckless you are, did you forget where this is?" Kagome complained from behind Eiko.

"This is Higurashi Kagome." Eiko pointed, as Kagome stepped forward.

"How do you do, Kagome-san." Kikyo performed a curtsy to her.

"No need for formalities here Kikyo-san."

"People will scrutinize the attire before the attired. It is but an unfortunate fact, regardless of where you go. Your attire does lack some slight adornments. Here. Take this pair of earrings as a token of our first meeting." Eiko removed her pearl earrings and passed them to Kikyo's hand.

"I can't!" Kikyo tried to pull away her hand.

Eiko gently opened her hand and placed the earrings. "I wish that you receive all that you heart desires, and rise above prejudice."

Kikyo smiled. "I thank you for your generosity. I am only from a humble family, with humble connections. I may disappoint your kind intentions."

"Origins do not decide a hero's fate. You have beauty, why look down on yourself?" Eiko reminded.

"Next batch! Tama Kikyo, Yangwa Shenmai, Maki Tomoe.." The attendant began announcing the names of the next batch of girls that will be presented to the emperor.

"Go. Good luck!" Kagome and Eiko said in unison while smiling and gave Kikyo an encouraging gentle push.

Kikyo immediately wore the earrings and smiled one last time at Eiko and Kagome before stepping out.

* * *

 **Emperor's Hall - Receiving Area**

Touga sat on a chaise on a high paltform beside his mother. He let the servants remove the throne he was supposed to sit it, since he doesn't want to intimidate the maidens. It was large and golden after all, highly unnecessary, plus it was not that comfortable either.

He studied the six maidens outside his large doors.

"Daughter of the Magistrate of Longyang Town, Tama Kikyo. 19 years old." Jashu announced.

Kikyo gently kneeled and lowered her head. "I, Tama Kikyo, pay respects to your majesty and empress dowager, her highness."

Touga shakes his head no to Jashu.

"Name dropped. Bestow the flower." Jashu announced.

Kikyo closed her eyes and resigned to her fate. She knew she wasn't going to be selected.

"I, Tama Kikyo, appreciate the emperor and empress dowager's effort in giving me time to present myself. I wish his majesty the emperor, and empress dowager her highness, a peaceful and joyful life."

"Others who were dropped allowed their dissatisfaction to bestow on their faces, but you have surprisingly remembered propriety." Sayuri commented.

"It is an indescribable honor to come to the Taisho Domain, and be graced by your majesty's and her highness' presence."

Touga smiled. "She's fine."

"Bestow the pendant!" Jashu announced happily.

Kikyo smiled as she bowed. "Thank you your majesty, thank you empress dowager. _Mother, Father, I got selected. I made it. I didn't let you down._

As soon as Kikyo was ushered out and lead to the coach she released tears of joy as she touched the earrings Eiko gave.

As the next batch was presented, Touga looked down as he shook his head no.

"I can smell the greed coming off them." Touga snarled

"Perfection may not exist. But please consider the next generation of the imperial family." Sayuri reminded.

The next batch of girls were called, and among them stood Yura with a big smile. Touga narrowed his eyes at her. _Sakasagami._ This girl was one of the daughters of the man who had been involved in being close with Ryukoksusei's underlings. Her father also had counts of complaints with him being involved in graft and corruption that Touga's close men had been investigating. _It would be useful to have her close._ Touga pointed at the girl.

"She'll do."

"Daughter of Sakasagami Rabo, nameboard kept! Bestow the pendant!"

Sayuri looked at her son because of his odd choice.

Touga smiled assuringly at her mother. "Trust me mother. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so."

Yura immediately dropped down on her knees and gave 3 kowtows to the emperor and empress dowager. "Many thanks emperor and empress!"

Touga smirked. A new batch of names were announced and he directed his attention back to new faces of girls upfront.

As the last girl entered, a sudden waft of scent pushed its way to his nostrils and lungs, making him inhale deeply. Hitting him like a calm breeze, Touga's senses were filled with the lovely, delicate and at the same time intoxicating scent of lavender, geraniums and oh so sweet honey. He rumbled and purred, unknowingly, and felt the thin hair on his body coming up. _Goosebumps?_ He grasped the arm holder of his seat as he willed himself to stay steady, his breathing going heavy, his head was buzzing. He narrowed down the scent to the girl on the left most side, the last one to enter, wearing a simple dress of lavender and a pink flower on her hear. Her head was lowered, he can't see her face yet.

Sayuri heard purr of his son and looked at him questioningly. She can see his mouth was slightly open, his eyes locked on to the last girl to enter. She had fair, pinkish skin. Like a newly bloomed rose. Her clothes were light, while her hair was dark brown, mostly black but it had a dark hazel tint.

"Daughter of the Coordinator of Jizhou County, Higurashi Kagome, 18 years old." Sayuri turned her head to the pretty girl who was now kneeling.

"I, Higurashi Kagome, pay respects to your majesty, the emperor, and empress dowager, her highness. I wish his majesty countless blessings to accompany him in his infinite life. I wish her highness, serene peace and health."

"Have you read any books?" Sayuri asked. Sayuri looked once again at Touga and noticed his eyes had not strayed from the girl wearing lavender.

"I humbly plead forgiveness for my dullness, having only read the Rules of Women and Guidance of Women, and knowing only a few characters."

"Those two volumes are about women's virtues. Fitting. But have you read the four books?" Sayuri complimented.

"I have never read them."

"Ladies should focus on sewing and embroidery. It's already very good that you can read a few characters." Sayuri added.

Eiko furrowed her brows discreetly while looking down, disagreeing with what the empress dowager said. Touga noticed her expression and smirked. Mother is more than two thousand years old. The old Inu Taiyoukai traditions for her are considered sacred, in which women are always submissive to their husbands or mates, and women are only for bearing heirs. _T_ _hose traditions have always made me bored._ Touga thought.

"Thank you empress dowager."

"Keep her name." Sayuri announced.

"Higurashi Kagome, nameboard kept! Bestow a pendant."

Eiko smiled excitedly at Kagome as she stood up. Kagome smiled back at Eiko making her distracted.

"Daughter of the Coordinator of the Supreme Court, Kikume Eiko. 17 years old."

"..."

Touga raised his head, his smirk only growing at the girl. _She's cute and easily distracted._ While Sayuri, looked on the girl questioningly why she haven't spoken up yet.

"Eiko-chan! Your turn!" Kagome whispered

Eiko immediately kneeled trying to hide her panicked face and spoke calmly. "I, Kikume Eiko, pay respects to his majesty, Emperor Touga Inutaisho and Empress Dowager Sayuri Taisho." Her voice was like warm honey, the way she spoke was silvery, it was also very gentle, but the way she pronounced his name, he couldn't describe it. Touga can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He was about to speak when a butterfly landed on the flower on Eiko's hair. _What an auspicious sign._ Touga thought.

"Eiko..Kikume." Touga's deep, dark, breathy voice was like calm storm to Eiko. She had always loved the rain, even more so a storm since she would stay at home all day and read. But his voice cradled her name so softly, gently, and erotic. Eiko raised her head to look at his face, but it was hidden. He and his mother was seated on the shadowy part of the room, deliberately to hide their faces.

Touga spoke again. "Eiko Kikume, What does your name mean?"

Eiko tried to concentrate on the emperor and the way his voice sounded. "My family name is a combination of both flowers Kiku or Chrysanthemum and Ume or the plum or apricot. The chrysanthemum represents nobility, longetivity and purity while the plum or the apricot symbolizes elegance, faithfulness or a pure heart."

"The plum sustains its beauty even during winter. In fact it is one of the most beautiful flowers during winter." Touga said.

"Yes, your majesty. Eiko means glory, so my name may mean glorious elegance and purity of a faithful heart."

Touga inhaled a breath as he smiled. "I read a poem like that.. Cai Shen's poem?"

"Yes your majesty."

"You are well versed in poetry and literature, Kikume Hanji educated his children well. But I don't know if you deserve that name. Come here. Let me see your face." Sayuri regarded

Eiko stood and stepped forward towards the large doors that were wide open.

Touga felt his eyes widen. He can now see clearly her face. She had softly arched dark and delicate eyebrows, a fine pointed pert nose that looked utterly adorable, below, lustrous pale pink lips that were neither thick or thin, and her eyes, her eyes were perfect, big almond shaped eyes which slighty turns up at the sides, it housed a thousand emotions, Touga wanted to look at her from up close, to see clearly the colors and all the secrets to be discovered inside those depths. All her features blended harmoniously and beautifully. Her cheekbones were prominent. Touga also noticed dimples deepening everytime she spoke, two on both her cheeks, and another two on her chin. She was a simple beauty, you might not notice her at first, but once you study and look at her closely, you can never look back.

"I like her." Touga sat back smiling.

Sayuri shaked her head at her son's mischief. Sayuri nodded to a maid and a eunuch near Eiko, both made and eunuch walker immediately to her.

"Mother, don't-"

The eunuch spilled tea on the floor near Eiko and threw away the teacup outside, with a resounding crash of broken glass, making several of the girls from their batch except Kagome, and the eunuch holding a cat threw it on the floor as well with just mere inches from Eiko. Eiko was terrified of cats, she didn't like them one bit, but holding on to her pride, she remained silent as she raised her chin higher to look at Touga with strong eyes.

Sayuri smiled. "She has a certain sense of dignity."

Touga's smile was now a full-on grin as he quoten Cai Shen's poem saying, "A shapely beauty, elegant and graceful, a fragrant bloom of youth."

Sayuri spoke again. "Who are the other girls besides Miss Higurashi and Miss Kikume?"

Jashu announced the names of the remaining four girls.

Sayuri nodded. "They failed to observe proper Imperial Court Etiquette."

"Yes empress dowager. Kikume Eiko nameboard kept. Bestow a pendant!"

Immediately the remaining girls, began kneeling asking for another chance.

"Next batch!" Jashu announced. As the girls were lead outside, Touga's eyes followed Eiko, before going out Eiko sneaked a look at Touga, but still can't see his face.

* * *

 **Taisho Domain - 2nd Outer Wall (Western side pass)**

"Those who wished to stay have been sent away. Those who have no wish to stay can never leave again." Eiko said with melancholy in the way she spoke. She and Kagome are waiting for their carriages to arrive.

"Don't you know how many dream on a life in the Taisho Domain? Come on now. Stop frowning. Besides, we will be going together." Kagome replied

"You're right, we can look out for each other." Eiko smiled sadly at Kagome.

"By this time, a servant might've already arrived at your family's manor to deliver the emperor's decree. Uncle Hanji will surely be pleased."

"But Kagome-neechan, it really wasn't my intention to be chosen."

"I know you had no intention, but the Gods did. They couldn't bear such a glittering jewel to be hidden away in a life of anonymity."

"But the empress dowager was a bit harsh, the girl beside me is only easily scared, hardly a serious flaw."

"The emperor deserves the highest reverence. She lost her composure to easily."

"Please wait, young ladies." Behind them, three Youkais, the two resembing wolves and the youngest one resembling a fox rode on a large coach. Imperial guards.

"Yes?" Eiko asked.

"Which one of you is Eiko Kikume-san?"

Eiko raised her hand. "I am."

The youngest one smiled. "We have direct orders from the Emperor to see you and your friend both safely out of the palace, young mistresses. We give you our sincere congratulations. Please." Kagome smiled as she let the youkais hold her hand, to assist her in going inside the coach, while Eiko furrowed her brows at the special treatment.

The coach began its journey out of the Taisho Domain, only now, Eiko can never anymore enjoy the view. Only worry and sadness resides in her heart.

"Umm, may I ask why we were given an Imperial Coach to send us home? We were supposed to wait for our carriage like the other girls out here." Eiko said.

"I'm sorry, we have no idea miss, the emperor commands, and we carry it out.

 _Of course he does._


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**The Emperor's Hall - Touga's Office**

Touga studied the scroll which contained the new consorts' names, but he was only looking at one girl's name and repeatedly read hers only.

"Eiko..Kikume. Glorious elegance and purity of a faithful heart." He whispered. A faithful heart..he once had that.

Jashu entered his office, but he didn't put down the scroll he was holding while Jashu spoke.

"Your majesty, the empress wishes to see you."

Still looking at the scroll he replied. "Let her in."

"Yes sir."

When Touga heared steps, he gave the scroll he was holding to Jaken beside him. Inukimi, accompanied by Hinata curtsied and greeted the emperor.

"I am here to congratulate his majesty on his acquisition of more worthy beauties."

Touga chuckled. "Beauties..as if that's the only reason why I chose those women, because of their appearance. What have you heard?"

Inukimi smiled. "Word is all over the palace. His majesty was very happy with the results of today's audition. Word is, you have found a beauty among the drones of unmemorable faces, a human."

Touga smiled and lowered his head. "What I've seen today stays with me." He doesn't want Inukimi to know about a particular woman who he've set his sights on. Anything can happen.

"I shouldn't say this, but have his majesty chosen a rank for Kikume?" _So she knows,_ Touga thought.

"Let's make her a Precious." _A Precious concubine is a 6th ranked concubine. Already? Pretty high for a newly-chosen consort._ Inukimi thought.

"Precious? Alright, precious it is. What about Higurashi?"

"Who again?"

"Higurashi Kagome. Daughter of Higurashi Zishan, director of Jizhou county."

"Oh. The one mother chose. 7th rank, she'll be a Lingering."

"Not making her rank too high is a good decision. If people see that his majesty ranks human concubines higher than the youkai ones, they might say you favor humans than youkai, and may spread rumors." Touga raised an eyebrow at Inukimi, t _here goes that discriminationg tone of voice again._

"I have no care whatsoever. Let them say what they want." Touga said firmly.

"That Eiko Kikumi, you're really taken to her." Inukimi stated smiling with a cat like expression.

Touga sighed. "You must be tired Inukimi, go to sleep now. I'll be working late."

Inukimi's smile vanished as she curtsied one last time and went out.

Touga remembered a poem he read from before, also one of Cai Shen's work. When he first read this his father was the emperor and he was still a prince. He roamed his eyes along the various books lined up on his shelves behind his desk.

"Ah, there it is. Book of Blossoms." The book had a plum flower painted on it. Touga smiled as he remembered Eiko's face. He went to the page where a fold was located on the paper's edge and whispered to himself a few lines that fit what he thought of Eiko.

"A willow branch abundant with luxurious verdure, snakes down, dotted with a crush of nameless blossoms." Touga smiled and thought to himself, t _here is nothing more pleasing today than seeing Kikume's smiling visage._ He remembered how she smiled at her friend, those dimples of her deepening.

* * *

 **Kikume Manor**

"Wow! What are those?!" The kitsune who Eiko found out was named Shippo, shouted as the coach they were riding and the carriage where Fuyumi was neared the manor. Eiko looked through the window of the coach to see why it was so noisy. There Eiko can see various people, their servants and guards. She could also see smoke. They were lighting sparklers for Eiko's return. Eiko can hear them laughing and cheering as they ran to her coach. There was also music.

"Look miss! What a lively scene!" One of the wolf youkai commented, with a big grin on his face, his fangs glinting.

Eiko can now see the faces of her family. She can see her parents and her sister Rin clapping with big smiles on their faces. Some of the people who live in their neighborhood also gathered to their house to offer congratulations. She could see a number of people saying congratulations to her parents as her parents gave small bows back to them.

As the coach came to a full stop, Shippo got down first and helped Eiko.

"Father." Eiko looked at her father and wanted to cry. She wanted to say she didn't want to live in the Taisho Domain, but how?

"I'm your servant, Kikume Hanji. With my family, we respectfully greet the honorable young mistress. Greetings young mistress and welcome."

"What is the meaning of this? Mother, father, please stand." Eiko can't stop the tears from falling as she witnessed her parents giving her a kowtow.

"Don't, young mistress, it would be improper to dismiss official etiquette." Her father reasoned, looking up at Eiko from the ground.

"Miss, you are an official young mistress now. This man is supposed to salute you according to etiquette." The other youkai wolf reminded.

"This man is my father! Fuyumi, Atsuko, hurry and help father and mother up." Atsuko who was waiting beside Eiko's parents rushed to pull them up, Shippo also helped her parents as a sign of courtesy.

"We are grateful for your kindness, young mistress." Her father added.

"It's windy outside, let's go inside and talk. Atsuko, entertain and provide food to the people outside."

As soon as Eiko ushered her parents to the door, she looked back at the Youkai who brought her home.

"Thank you very much for bringing me home." Eiko smiled as she bowed to the three youkai.

"It was no problem young mistress, we actually enjoyed being with you. And please don't bow to us, we are only mere guards."

Eiko smiled. "You're not just mere guards, and it doesn't mean because you are guards you can't receive gratitude." The three youkai had surprised faces on their faces upon hearing what she said and rubbed the back of their heads as they blushed.

"We can pass a message to the Emperor saying you are grateful?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, umm, I will say that to him in person, once I return." _As if._

"Oh, alright. We'll be going now young mistress." The three youkai kneeled one leg and rode the coach back to the Taisho Domain as Eiko waved them goodbye. As soon as they faded away from view, Eiko went inside to see her parents.

Her parents were sitting. Upon seeing them, Eiko kneeled on the carpet facing her parents.

"I am an unfilial daughter. I cannot accompany you in your old age." Eiko can hear her voice breaking as she cried. Her mother immediately stood up from her chair and held her hands.

"Rise Eiko." Eiko remained kneeling.

"Moreover, I've subjected you to this new set of etiquette that needs to be complied with. My heart cannot help but be uneasy." Once again her mother tried to pull her up.

"Please allow me to finish." Eiko closed her eyes to stop her tears from falling, her lips were now quivering.

"Although now I belong to the Imperial Family, I will not disregard filial piety. I ask you, mother and father, to allow me to conduct myself towards you as I have always been before I depart this home. If you will not grant me this request. I would stay kneeling until you do." Her mother now had tears falling from her eyes as she stared at her daughter.

"We understand, we understand. We have not raised you in vain. Rise now, do rise." Her father said softly as he pulled her up. Eiko can hear the soft sobs of her mother, as her mother wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

* * *

 **The Palace of Wind**

Kanna leaned her head on her arm as she tried to return back to sleep before her young mistress wakes up. She was sitting on the floor, behind her was her mistress' bed. She could already hear the chirping of birds. _It's already morning?_ Kagura was up til late last night, waiting for his majesty who never came.

Kanna can hear the ruffling of sheets behind, alerting her, and in a second stood up.

"Young Mistress, are you awake?" Kagura didn't bother answering and sat up. Kanna set aside the sheer pink curtains of her bed.

"Ughhh." Kagura cradled her head from the pain. She had to get up already. The empress wanted every consort to be present for this morning's meeting.

"Kagura-sama rises." Kanna announced to the servants. Two servants standing outside the bedrooms, set the curtains of Kagura's bedroom aside, letting the maids bringing a basin of water, a towel, and an empty water jug enter so Kagura ran rinse her mouth and wash her face.

After her morning routine, Kagura sat infront of her vanity. Kanna was putting earrings on her, while Fucha was combing a section of Kagura's hair.

Juromaru entered and kneeled before Kagura to deliver morning news.

"I answer respectfully to 1st class consort Kagura. His Majesty stayed up last night at his office, but young mistress Chihiru visited him. They didn't talk long though." Juromaru informed with his head lowered.

Both Kagura's eyebrows pulled down together, her eyes glaring into her own reflection in the mirror.

"His majesty doesn't visit the harem for over 10 days, then that bitch goes to him for a late night talk? Is she trying to seduce him?! It's been more than 2 months since she miscarried, hasn't she had enough of the pitiful act?! She's definitely playing her slutty tricks!" In an instant, Kagura faced Kanna, in doing so Fucha unintentionally pulled her Kagura's hair making Kagura grimace from the pain. Kagura stood up and pushed Fucha as she glared at her with glowing crimson eyes.

"Imbecile! How could you be so careless?!"

Fucha kneeled and kowtowed as she begged for forgiveness. "Young mistress please forgive me, please forgive me." She repeatedly begged.

Kanna gave Fucha four slaps shouting, "Is this how you do your job? You did that on purpose didn't you?! I know you did that on purpose" Kagura smirked at the poor girl as she combed her hair.

"Such a ruckus and so early in the morning too! Why is she still here?!" Kagura slammed her hand in the table, while Fucha was kowtowing. So as not to make the young mistress angrier, Juromaru pulled Fucha away her palace.

"Please spare me young mistress! Please! Young Mistress! Young Mistress! Young Mistress!" Fucha repeatedly begged screaming while Juromaru pulled her outside. Slowly Fucha's voice faded away as Kanna continued getting her young mistress ready and dressed.

* * *

 **Taisho Domain - Ganji road**

Fucha's face ached all over, she can taste a bitter and rusty flavor inside her mouth as Juromaru dragger her farther from Kagura's palace. She was getting dizzy as she tried to struggle to get away from the man's grasp. His hold on her was really tight. As Juromaru caught sight of a small Pavilion with a well beside it, he punched Fucha's stomach, rendering her unconscious and let her fall on the stone walkway.

He studied his surroundings if there were youkai or people near. He studied the various tall flowers and trees around. Not a single life was present.

He smiled maliciously and eyes the well as she dragged Fucha's lifeless body towards it.

* * *

 **Palace of the Virtuous**

Inukimi sitting on her high golden throne studied her nails with a blank expression as the women looked at her apprehensively. Inukimi had always been patient but it is evident in her face that she is seething.

"Empress, it doesn't look like Kagura is coming today. Why don't we end this early?" Hinata cautiously informed.

"I am the Empress, she is but a concubine. It's protocol for any concubine to pay her respects to me. I will wait. Serve the tea." Inukimi stated for everyone to hear, reminding everyone where their standing lies in this domain. That even though she is mostly passive and patient, she is and will always be the Empress, and she will skin anyone alive, who tries to defy her. The women sitted below looked down at their feet as the servants entered, carefully setting the teacups on their tables.

"Kagura is last again." Mameha, a Tiger youkai with pale purple skin, silver hair, feline shaped eyes with hazel irises and slit dark pupils, her lips are blood red and pouted as she drank her tea, her long claws frightening as she held her tea cup.

"She is the great general Naraku's younger sister after all. And his majesty dotes on her." Nazuna, a human girl with maroon colored hair and indigo colored eyes commented.

Mameha laughed. "Hmph, so what if she gets the most attention. His majesty is so busy she only visits her 4 times in a month at most. And the one and only empress is up there." Mameha motioned his head to Inukimi who was sipping tea.

"Still, the emperor visits her. He haven't even stepped in my palace for 3 months." Hana, a pretty young human girl, with long red hair, and green eyes stated. She was a gift from a tribe northwest from the Capital. A tribe that was looted and plundered by dragon youkai. Touga didn't want to have her, but if he didn't, she would've been homeless or slaved, one can call her spoils of war.

Inukimi raised her head, she can hear the heavy steps of men and the clinking of their armor. Kagura is near. Youkai stationed at the gates of the Inukimi's palace kneeled on one knee as Kagura went down from here sedan chair.

"1st class consort Kagura arrives!"

Kagura was ushered by Kanna and Juromaru inside the palace, upon reaching the formal receiving area. All women aside from the empress stood up and kneeled.

"Greetings 1st class consort Kagura."

Kagura raised her chin higher. "Please rise. Hmm. Looks like Lingering Chihiru has made a full recovery, you are quite early, aren't you." Eyeing Chihiru she looked at her from head to toe.

Chihiru smiled and curtsied. "Thank you for your concern, Kagura-sama. I am not used to being up and about so early just yet, but I certainly cannot be late in paying respects to the empress." Chihiru stated proudly, staring at Kagura eyes.

Inukimi smiled from her seat. "It must be hard on you. You have to take care of yourself after a miscarriage. Your health is tantamount in ensuring more heirs for his majesty."

Chihiru smiled genuinely at Inukimi and curtsied to her as well. "Thank you empress."

Kagura stepped towards the threshold and eyed Mameha.

"Mameha-neesan looks a bit more plump, his majesty will surely be pleased."

Mameha curtsied to her and smiled. "I am gracious for your kind words Consort Kagura."

"Oh, I almost forgot, it must have been some time since his majesty last visited Mameha-neesan. I have such bad memory, please don't mind me neesan."

Mameha pursed her lips and looked away. "No harm in that."

Inukimi rolling her eyes, spoke loudly. "Enough of that, we are all sisters here, no need to keep standing. Take your seat."

"Thank you empress." they all stated in unison and sat down.

"Bring Consort Kagura her tea." Hinata said to a servant. As Kagura opened the lid of her tea cup and smelled the aroma of the tea she smirked.

"This is last year's Longjing tea? Empress haven't consumed them all yet? Old tea, no matter how carefully stored, will still smell moldy. I gave my various unfinished stored sacks to tea to Kanna and the servants." Kagura sighed to the Empress. "I have some of this year's tributary Yu Qian Longjing leaves that were harvested before the rainy season in late April. Kanna can bring some later for Empress to have a taste."

"Thank you for your concern. His majesty also gave me some of those Yu Qian Longjing leaves, but I figured that the 3rd prince, would enjoy it, so I gave them to 1st class consort Mameha for both mother and son to enjoy."

Kagura placed her teacup on her table, not bothering to sip one drop. She faced Mameha as she spoke, "But of course, it must be a rarity for Mameha-neesan to receive tea of such quality. The next time the third prince wants anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

Inukimi smiled. "Third prince is most filial, he would never disturb his majesty over such a trivial thing, the credit goes to 1st class Consort Mameha for raising a disciplined son."

"Third prince is indeed filial, he must be very fond of studying, knowing how much his majesty values knowledge." Kagura added.

"Third and fourth princes are still young. Third prince is the second oldest, and thus be an exemplified prince, so his character is naturally commendable." Inukimi commented.

Kagura sighed. "His majesty's ascension to the throne was such a rushed affair. Taisho domain still lacks so many things. How deplorable that the Empress has to live in this Palace of the Virtuous. I was thinking that we should pick a nice day and decorate this palace. It should make Empress' home more comfortable."

Inukimi laughed. "How considerate of you Consort Kagura. His majesty has not been in power for very long yet, we must be frugal if we can."

"The Empress is indeed benevolent. In comparison, my Palace of Wind is much too lavish. I feel uneasy every time I visit you Your Highness." Kagura stated while frowning.

"The palace of Wind used to be the residence of the previous emperor's Yuna. It is naturally grand."

Inukimi nodded. "Indeed. Yuna mothered many children, Emperor Mattaki was very fond of her."

Kagura growing bored of the conversation stood and curtsied. "It's getting late, I'll take my leave of you."

All the women stared at each other, stood, curtsied and bid their farewell to the Empress in unison, "We take our leave of you."and walked out with their handmaidens.

"What conceit. But it only took a few words from Empress to shut her up." Hinata commented.

Inukimi sighed. "I only the spoke the truth. Not having any children deals a direct blow to her."

"Our palace may not be the most opulent, but it is a place of felicity. His majesty gave this Palace of the Virtuous to Empress because of your virtue and compassion. That is a truly harmonious union.

Inukimi laughed silently.

* * *

 **Taisho Domain - Heikun road**

Kagura was seated at a sedan chair carried by 6 men on their shoulders. On the sides 8 youkai stand guard, walking beside Kagura. Hana and Nazuna walked as they accompanied Kagura along with their handmaidens.

"Don't be angry Kagura-sama. The Empress is just jealous of the attention his majesty gives to our household." Kanna reminded.

"The former Yuna did have many children and was a great favorite of the previous emperor, but her son was charged with treason, which implicated her." Kagura said in an angry tone.

"There's no need to take her seriously Kagura-sama, just look at how frail the Empress appears, she wouldn't dare to compete with you. His Majesty will surely antagonize her if she dares to antagonize you.

Kagura directed her eyes to Nazuna. "Well, aren't you wise."

Nazuna laughed. "Not at all. All I know is that His Majesty cherishes Kagura-sama like no one else."

"That's right. Of all the palaces, only our palace, and the Emperor's hall was where the mating of previous emperors have taken place. This just shows how much the Emperor values Kagura-sama.

Hana nodded. "Exactly, courtesy is all that exists between the Emperor and Empress. His Majesty's regard for Kagura-sama is undisputed."

Kagura smiled devilishly and laid back on her chair all the way back to her palace.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbyes

**Kikume Manor - Front Porch**

Eiko, Atsuko and Fuyumi let their eyes wander around their busy neighborhood. Kikyo sent a letter to Eiko stating she will be staying at an inn for the mean time in the capital before moving to the Taisho Domain. Eiko insisted that Kikyo to stay at the Kikume Manor so Kiko can save a large sum of money rather than spend just to have a place to sleep in, and so that they can also bond. The capital is also a bit dangerous and Kikyo isn't familiar with the place.

After a few minutes a small palanquin carried by 4 men made a stop in front of their gate. A woman also accompanied them. The woman set aside the curtain of the palanquin and helped Kikyo out. Kikyo was wearing a tangerine colored kimono. Eiko let her hair down, and wore simple clothes while they haven't entered the palace yet. In the palace they would have to always style their hair up and adorn it with kanzashis, zanzi, gold hairpins and the like.

Kikyo looked at the big stone gate of the Kikume Manor and the high walls and felt her mouth slightly open from the size of it.

Eiko descended the steps and gave Kikyo a tight hug with a wide smile on her face, Kikyo was a bit surprised but she returned the hug as well. As they broke apart, Kikyo was about to curtsy when Eiko stopped her.

"Don't Kikyo-neesan. We are sisters, such formality is unnecessary."

"Thank you." Kikyo said while smiling. She looked at the girls beside Eiko and compared Fuyumi's eyes to Eiko.

"Are you Eiko-san's sister?" Kikyo asked Fuyumi.

Atsuko laughed, "No way. Fuyumi and I are the same, we are the personal maids of our young miss."

"Even a servant is dressed in such finery. The Kikume Manor is very splendid." The woman behind Kikyo commented.

"They have been like sisters to me though. Here, let me help you with your things." Eiko replied smiling, as she and her maids haul out a few small bags from the palanquin.

"You don't need to do that Eiko-san, we can handle it." Kikyo tried to grab the bag that Eiko put on her shoulder.

"It's no problem Kikyo-neesan. And please, call me Eiko or Eiko-chan if you want."

Kikyo sighed. "Alright, as long as you only call me Kikyo or Kikyo-nee." Both girls giggled as they went inside.

Once inside, Eiko offered them to sit in the living room and brewed them tea.

"Auntie and I are connectionless here in the Capital, I'm very fortunate to have met you." Kikyo started.

"Now that you are here, you are no longer alone. This is?" Eiko asked smiling at the woman following Kikyo.

"This is auntie Kiko. She accompanied me to the capital to assist me with things." Eiko signalled for Atsuko. Atsuko immediately disappeared and when she returned, she bought a chair with her.

"Please have a seat Auntie." Eiko smiled, gesturing to the seat.

"Ah, thank you."

"It's only because of your kindness, that I have a place to stay Eiko-chan. Nothing will ever repay the enormity of my debt to you." Kikyo started.

"I will feel embarrassed if you don't stop being polite. What are friends for? I hope the journey was not disagreeable?"

"It was fine, we hardly encountered any difficulties." Kikyo answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, which month is your birthday? I am going to be 18 this year on August 25."

"I am turning 20 on September 9."

"Kikyo-neesan is 2 years older. I really have to call you Nee-san."

Both girls giggled as they talked the whole afternoon.

* * *

 **Kikume Manor - Library (4 days after)**

Eiko was reading a book about Law when her father knocked at the door of their small library. Her father slid the shoji doors aside.

"Eiko."

"Father?" Eiko placed the book back in its place on the shelf. Her father took a seat close to her, he didn't look at her the moment he stepped in the room. It was like he was avoiding her eyes and was trying to hide something.

Eiko tried to catch his father's eyes. Her father finally looked at her but instantly looked down.

"I have observed these few days, you have done well taking care of Young Mistress Kikyo. I know that you have grown up, but there is something that I'm hesitating to say. But at this point, I feel like I have no choice. You must remember, if you are not perfectly confident about keeping his majesty's regard, it is best if you keep a low profile and remain as anonymous as possible. Don't worry about us here. I'm not counting on you to rise in prominence and monopolize His Majesty's affections, I would rather that the pearl of my eye, enjoy a peaceful long life, devoid of cares." Her father's voice was cracking as tears spilled from his eyes. He doesn't want his girl to leave. If only he could hide her away from the capital, but the emperor has men, youkai to be exact that can trace his daughter's whereabouts in less than a day.

"I don't seek His Majesty's affection, only that I can be safe in the palace, and protect the lives of our family."

Looking at his daughter, Hanji wiped his tears. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Then, according to the rules, you can bring one or two personal maids with you into the palace. Have you decided, who to bring?"

"I have made up my mind. Atsuko is smart, Fuyumi is cautious, I want both of them to enter Taisho Domain with me."

Hanji nodded. "Good. The three of you grew up together. I can set my mind to rest with them accompanying you. Especially Fuyumi..she" He stared into her daughter's eyes and looked down.

"She is after all your younger sister."

Eiko's eyes widened. "What?"

Hanji looked at her eyes, with tears threatening to spill and directed his eyes down again. "I have never told your mother about this. Many years ago, I met a girl from the Xiaoyu Mountain Pass and had Fuyumi."

"No wonder when you brought Fuyumi home, you only said that she would be my maid."

Hanji sighed, sucking in a breath, he continued "Her mother was not only a village girl, but she was a daughter of an indicted official there. If the truth ever gets out, not only will it affect you negatively, but Fuyumi's life can be in danger as well. I betrayed your mother's trust, and made Fuyumi live an unfair life." Hanji was now gripping the the fabric of his pants as tears fell from his face.

"You had your reasons father. I will keep Fuyumi's secret in mind. If the opportunity ever rises, I will do my utmost to ensure she lives a good life and find a good husband for her."

"Thank you. Thank you Eiko. I appreciate it, the rest is up to fate." Hanji smiled at his daughter while still crying.

Eiko smiled, "All these years, Fuyumi and I had been like real sisters. I will never mistreat her."

"Good." Hanji nodded and stood to hug his daughter.

* * *

 **Kikume Manor - Servant's quarters**

Deep into the night, Atsuko and Fuyumi were enjoying their free time seeping tea and doing embroidery in their room. They warmed their feet inside the low table while finishing a pattern of orchids on a plain pink silk fabric, that when finished, is going to be used as sleepwear.

"Our miss is a young mistress now." Fuyumi started, her eyes never leaving her work.

Atsuko smiled. "Yep! She sure is."

"I hear she can bring maids with her to the palace."

Atsuko fumbled with the thread and noticed she was running out of it. "Mhm,what about it?"

"Would you go?" Atsuko stopped her hands and looked at Fuyumi with wide eyes.

"Of course. I will go wherever our miss goes. I grew up with her, I will never leave her." Atsuko's mind drifted to the time she first entered the Kikume Manor. Her parents, having more than 7 children, decided to sell her. She was presented to Master Hanji Kikume the day she turned 5. It was the 3rd day of Winter season. Eiko was behind her father, peaking at her when Hanji was trying to explain calmly to her parents that they've had enough servants and cannot accomodate more. Atsuko was sure her parents would sell her to the local slaver for a few taels of silver, since this household was the 4th to deny them. When Eiko stepped forward, looked up at her father and asked a question.

"Is she a new friend?" Atsuko, hiding her face from view, stared at Eiko. _Friends? How could she think I'd be a new friend._ Atsuko looked down at her soot and dirt covered rags for clothes and looked at Eiko. She was wearing a hooded cloak with fur and her hair was arranged into two buns making her look like a mouse. _A friend..me be her friend, did she even look at me and compare our appearances. I look like a wet puppy. That's right maybe she'll keep me as a pet rather than a servant._

Then Master Hanji stooped down to look at his daughter. "No Eiko. She's just a visitor."

"Oh, I thought, maybe, I can be friends with her." Eiko lowered her head. Eiko being homeschooled didn't have a chance to have so many friends. Kagome just moved last month. Until now, Eiko haven't seen any kids around her age. Hanji, wanting to hear Eiko run and laugh again, stood up with a sigh and paid 500 taels of gold to the two parents, looking at them disapprovingly.

"This will cover up a few expenses and feed your children for a while." Hanji handed a big pouch to Atsuko's parents and went on their way without so much as a goodbye. Their faces even wore smiles.

Atsuko lowered her head as her lips began quivering and tears fell from her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists. She resisted running to her parents and didn't even turn back at them as they exited the manor, but still she had to look one last time..

"Hello! I'm Eiko! What's your name?" She was about to turn back when a small soft hand held her dirty, calloused ones. Her cheeks was pink, contrasting her pale white skin. She heard the gates of the manor close, but in that moment she didn't regret looking back at the people who betrayed her, but rather looked forward to a new life and a new friend.

Atsuko tied a not to a finished petal stuffed this precious memory into her heart and looked at Fuyumi. "And will you go?"

"I don't know."

"But miss treats you so well!"

"I didn't say she doesn't treat me well!"

"I'm only thinking, if we all leave with miss so suddenly, who will serve Master and..Madame?" Fuyumi asked thinking about her father.

"You are right. Master was the one who bought us." Atsuko looked at the side, seeming to be deep in thought.

"But our job is to serve miss. As if Master and Madame will ever need us to worry about them." Atsuko finished.

"Yeah.." Fuyumi continued her work, but her thoughts were drifting elsewhere.

* * *

 **Kikume Manor - Formal Receiving Area**

Eiko, Kikyo, Eiko's parents, and servants all kneeled as two Youkai, one was Shippo and the other Jashu, and an old human woman wearing an eyepatch entered the threshold. Shippo, like all Inu Daiyoukai was wearing armor, underneath, he wore a blue kimono and dark blue hakama. His armor was had spikes and even shoulder guards. His long furry tail was wagging as he saw Eiko and smiled at her.

"I'm here to deliver a Royal Decree." Jashu started and cleared his throat as he fetched the first scroll from the wooden tray.

"By the Mandate of Heaven, the Emperor decrees: daughter of Hanji Kakume, Coordinator of the Supreme Court, Eiko Kikume is hereby granted the sixth rank of Precious, titled Precious Eiko. She is to enter Taisho Domain on the 15th day of the 9th month." Shippo smiled at Eiko when he heard her title. A precious was a pretty high rank, mostly they are given after the emperor had slept with a concubine or had given him an heir.

Everyone kowtowed as they gave thanks saying in unison, "We thank His Majesty's benevolent grace."

Jashu fetched the second scroll from the tray. "By the Mandate of Heaven, the Emperor decrees: daughter of Tama Jinhai, Magistrate of Songyang Town, Tama Kikyo is granted the 8th rank of Promise, to enter the Imperial Court on the 15th day of the 9th month."

Kikyo and her aunt kowtowed as Jashu returned the scrolls on the trays. "We thank His Majesty's benevolent grace."

"Everyone, please rise." Shippo announced and they all stood.

"Master Kikume, this is Kaede, who teaches Imperial Etiquette in the Domain."

"Greetings Ma'am." Only Eiko curtsied to the old woman as Kaede did a low bow and smiled at her.

"What a polite young mistress. You've raised her well Master Kikume." Jashu commented delightedly.

"Thank you for your praise, Royal Attendant Jashu." Hanji replied smiling.

"Don't mention it. Earlier I bought another servant to Lingering Kagome's home, their manner was quite lofty, same as here." Jashu added.

Kaede kneeled at the Kikume Family and Kikyo. "Your servant pay respects to Precious Eiko and Promise Kikyo. May good fortune be with you, Young Mistresses."

Kikyo gave a slight curtsy while Eiko forwarded and gently helped Chiyo to stand. "Grandma Kaede is no ordinary person. Formal salutations will be unnecessary while you instruct us. I am hardly deserving of being bowed to by you." Older Imperial Servants are respected because of their long service and connection at Court.

Kaede smiled genuinely. "Young Mistress is very courteous."

Eiko's mother walked forward to Jashu. "Royal Attendant Jashu, thank you for your hard work. The heat has remained these past few days. You have been inconvenienced on our behalf." Eiko's mother bestowed a few slightly thick fold of paper money.

"You are two kind Madame Kikume." Jashu stored the money inside his kimono.

"I heard Kaede-sama had served the Court for a very long time. Since Kikyo and I live together, it would be inconvenient to send a separate servant. We two can't do no wrong by attending carefully to Grandma Kaede's instruction. So we will trouble Grandma Kaede to teach us, so that we can also help each other." Eiko added smiling.

"Royal Attendant Jashu and guests please have some tea with us before you depart." Eiko's mother offered.

"We can't, we still need to report back to the Emperor. He instructed us to report back immediately after giving his decree here. Hope you understand Master and Madame Kikume."

Hanji nodded. "Of course, let me usher you outside." Eiko waved goodbye to Shippo as her father guided them outside.

Kaede stepped forward to Eiko, Kikyo and their personal maids. "Young Mistresses, there were 5 girls chosen this time. They will enter the palace on two different days. First are the youkais, and then humans. Young Mistresses Kikume, Tama, and Higurashi, will enter on the same day with the second group."

Eiko looked back excitedly at Kikyo. "Kagome-neechan is coming with us! And she is a Lingering!"

Kikyo smiled as well. "We have to congratulate her!"

"Yes, the three of us will have more time to spend outside. And we are now friends, so we can watch out for each other." Eiko smiled as she held Kikyo's hands.

* * *

 **Palace of Wind**

Kanna focused as she massaged Kagura's legs and feet, who was relaxing on a long chaise. Kanna had just finished telling Kagura the news of the new Concubines and their new ranks and titles. They were recently talking about Sakasagami Yura.

"Oh, there's truly a girl capable of such arrogance?" Kagura asked. Raising a single sharp eyebrow.

"Sakasagami Yura is indeed arrogant, she comes from a good family after all, and is now a Promise." Kagura doesn't know any of the inner dealings and secret investigations that the Emperor conducted, so she have no knowledge of Sakasagami's crimes that are being investigated. Consorts and concubines are also discouraged to join or be influenced with problems of the courts. Kagura may be the favored Consort, but Touga doesn't trust her enough to discuss matters of the court.

"I suppose she must be quite pretty? She hasn't even stepped foot in the harem and she's already bullying people. This, I have to see." Kagura smirked maliciously, her blood boiling in excitement.

"Oh I heard that on the day of the audition some girl stopped her. Who was it?" Kagura continued.

Kanna continued her ministrations on Kagura's calf while looking at her. "It was Kikume Eiko, daughter of Kikume Hanji, the Coordinator of the Supreme Court." Kanna looked sideways, her lips pursed. "His Majesty seemed to like her quite well, she was chosen too and granted the rank Guiren." Although Daiying meaning Promise, Changzai meaning Lingering are common titles for newly appointed Noble Ladies as Concubines, Guiren meaning Precious is still a high rank and bestowed when a Concubine gains favor from the King. But that Kikume is already a Guiren. Kagura narrowed her eyes in thought and curiosity as her looks seem to be directed to some faraway place.

"The harem will be quite lovely from now on. Tell that Sakasagami's servant who will be teaching her Imperial etiquette that she doesn't need to be overly attentive with her lessons to Sakasagami, since the girl is unappreciative." Kagura added as she sat up.

Kanna smiled mischievously. "That goes without saying, Kagura-sama."

* * *

 **Emperor's Hall - Touga's Office**

Touga roughly laid down various thin handbooks on his table as he settled his forehead onto his hands, sighed and closed his golden eyes for a few seconds. He can feel a headache coming.

Jashu poured more tea onto his emperor's teacup.

"Why does every official keep asking more money and to further increase their salary. I can also see that they don't pay the monthly tax. Is it that troublesome to pay a small amount for the protection of their own country and land? Because of this, their own district and local government settled their officials' unpaid tax by using the public citizens' money and if not paid, they would ask the court to grant them a loan. Because of this taxes are owed every single year. Especially Sakasagami's home district. They owe the central government at least several hundred thousand. So where did all the money go? I'm sending Daisuke and Koga to investigate personally, and if they come up with no new information and insufficient solutions, I'm going there myself." Touga slammed his hand on his table, and dragged his nails on the wood. That Sakasagami is really testing his patience, he had tried warning him, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. _T_ _hat Sakasagami underestimates me, he thinks I have no knowledge of the immoral things he has done_. Touga thought.

"Please calm down, Your Majesty." Jashu pushed Touga's teacup forward.

Jaken, without being called entered the office holding a wooden tray with the golden plated nameboards of Touga's concubines.

"Please flip a nameboard Your Majesty." Jaken greeted as he bowed.

Touga sighed. "I'm not in the mood Jaken." Touga said softly as he waved the little imp away.

Jaken kneeled "Please Your Majesty, the hour has already arrived." Touga didn't notice that it was already late, he haven't even had dinner. Well, it isn't his first time.

Touga didn't say a single word and just turned his back on the imp.

Jashu immediately signalled Jaken to go out and mouthed "Just go!" Jaken stood, sighed and went out.

Touga now faced his bookshelf, and looked from the top shelf which was just a few centimeters lower than the ceiling to the bottom. He turned back and pulled a drawer from his table and fetched a book. The book of blossoms that reminded him of Kikume Eiko. He smiled as he decided to read a few lines. Slowly he began to feel his anger dissipate. After a few minutes of reading, his mind clear, he formulated a plan to get rid of Sakasagami.

* * *

 **Kikume Manor**

"We common people how our own Master and Mistress at home, it's the same in the Taisho Domain. But there are only 3 true masters there and I will say them according to rank. The Emperor has the highest rank, the Supreme ruler and being. The Empress Dowager is second to the Emperor and also rules alongside him and makes decisions for our nation. The Empress, takes care of the Emperor's household, similar to a mother per se, and is incharge of the Inner Affairs in the Taisho Domain. She is also the Nation's mother figure. The other Consorts can only be called Young Mistress but the empress can't be called that since she is the wife, not a mistress. This is the inviolable rule that sets the wife from the concubines. For example, 1st Class Consort Kagura also called as Fei Kagura is the Emperor's favorite but she is still only called Young Mistress Kagura. If we are being polite, we would call her Consort Kagura-sama." Kaede was standing in the middle of the room before Eiko and Kikyo who were sitting, Fuyumi and Atsuko at their sides.

"Sama?" Eiko asked.

"Yes, but it is not just for anyone either. You will add sama to their names only when your fellow concubine reaches the rank 5th rank and the 'Pin' will be added to their names or higher. Pin is one rank higher than Guiren which is your rank Young Mistress Eiko. A consort would need to be in charge of her own palace, where other lesser concubines will also reside. Only when she is a mistress of her own palace can she reside in its main residence and manage its daily affairs. There is but one mistress in every palace, but there can be unlimited numbers of Guiren, Changzai and Daiying in any given palace. But of course, your own personal servants will still greet you with the sama."

"Oh. Then I have the lowest rank." Kikyo spoke up.

"Actually no, Daiying is not the lowest rank. The lowest is Guan Nuzi, also called as Serving Women. But the Emperor never had any serving women. He values his women and thinks they should be granted a proper title." Kaede replied.

"What is a Serving Woman?" Eiko asked.

"A serving woman is no different from serving maids, the only difference is that they can attend to His Majesty at night. But if His Majesty likes her, he can promote her to Daiying. But as I said, our Emperor Touga isn't perverse to have serving women by his side, and treats his consorts with utmost respect." Eiko can't stop the smile that begin to form on her lips. She always thought that any Emperor who were granted the position, would use their title to acquire more women, but over the years when Emperor Touga was still a crown prince that could already have any woman he desire, he spent his time fighting his father's wars, helping people and never held any Choosing for himself, until now. But that doesn't mean she wants to be cooped up in the Taisho Domain, inside the suffocating walls of that big city.

* * *

 **The Palace of Wind - Living Area**

Renkotsu, Kagura's cousin from the house of Internal Affairs, almost slipped as he passed the antechamber to the living room, he was running, eager to tell his Young Mistress news from.

"Kagura-sama, your humble servant greets you respectfully." Renkotsu kneeled using one leg and lowered his head to Kagura, clutching a scroll. Even though they were cousins, Kagura doesn't treat him as her family, knowing Renkotsu is only a second cousin and that his parents' positions aren't high. Kagura was also the one who insisted the Emperor to hire him, so Renkotsu owes her.

"Rise." Kagura answered without looking at him.

"Kagura-sama, the Empress has drawn up plans for the new Young Mistresses' residences. She wanted me to read it you. If you find anything inappropriate, it can be modified."

"All right, read it."

"From the Youkai Clan, Lingering Kaguya will live in the Palace of Eternal Night. Lingering Kagome, a human from the Higurashi Family will be in the Palace of Blessings. Another human, Precious Eiko, is in the Palace of Imperial Heritage."

Kagura's eyes widened as she looked at his cousin with sharp eyes. "What did you say? Precious Eiko?"

Renkotsu began to feel sweat bead on his forehead. _Kagura-sama's jealousy knows no bounds._ "Yes, the Emperor gave her the title of Guiren. Um, of all the new young mistresses only she received this high a title and rank."

Kagura's began picking at her nails. "The eloquent one?"

"Yes, Kagura-sama."

"Is this Palace of Imperial Heritage appointed to her by His Majesty?"

"Yes, Kagura-sama. The Palace of Imperial Heritage is extremely well situated. Not only is it large and grand but it's also close to His Majesty's study. It was suggested to him by the Empress."

"The Empress really knows how to make His Majesty happy. She would give him anything for just one word of phrase. She herself is getting old, so she's preparing replacements who will be loyal to her." Kagura smirked as she looked at the scroll his cousin was holding.

"I will speak with His Majesty myself. Place Kikume in the Palace of Moon Fragments."

"But Kagura-sama, that palace is somewhat tidy and refined, but it's a little out of the way, a bit far and not too big either."

"Not too big? It's tiny!" Kanna commented.

"It is also said to be unlucky." Renkotsu added.

"My decision is final. Who else lives in the Palace of Moon Fragments?"

"No one."

"Clean it up a little. Get it ready for Guiren Eiko's arrival. That Sakasagami girl, put her in the same palace as Lingering Kaguya." Kagura smirked.

* * *

 **Kikume Manor**

"Let's talk about the Emperor now." Kaede continued.

"His Majesty was the last and 17th son of the former emperor, formerly the Prince of the West. He married Empress Inukimi in the Inukiba Hall where Inu Daiyoukais used to hold court in the Taisho Domain. His second wife, Princess Izayoi which he also married when he was still the crown prince, he married in the Princess' own home. Princess Izayoi was compassionate and elegant, but she was a bit weak-willed. Still, people adored her. She was deeply in love with the Emperor. Unfortunately 4 years after their marriage, Princess Izayoi giving birth to Prince Inuyasha, fortunately 4th prince was saved. It was tragic, Princess Izayoi requested to be returned to her home outside the capital so she can give birth to their baby there since she said she felt safer in her own palace but a fire broke out, Emperor Touga came late, when he arrived the palace was already crumbling, the smoke was heavy, every inch of the massive building was burning, he could smell the putrid smell of bodies burning as well as blood, when the Emperor heard the cries of his pup. Covering himself with a firerat cloth he smashed to a room in the second floor and found his son in a corner untouched by fire wrapped in a thin cloth, and beside him, a body burning. It was already too consumed by the fire that he can't even identify to whom the body belong, but he knew it was his wife. Emperor Touga is still saddened by the event."

Kikyo and Eiko looked at each other.

"Eiko-chan?" Kikyo looked sadly at Eiko with questioning eyes. Eiko blinked and felt tears spill out from her eyes. She didn't notice that she was crying until now.

"I-It's nothing, don't mind me. It's just..so sad." Eiko said as she wiped her tears. Her heart cried for what Emperor Touga experienced, moreover her heart ached, thinking about how Touga must've felt after his wife died. To die is easy, but to be the one left by a loved one after he/she died, is misery. Her heart ached imagining Touga alone, lonely, and depressed. Princess Izayoi is human, Emperor Touga would've known she would die once she reached old age, but for her to be taken from him at so early, is heartbreaking.

"Then the current empress?" Kikyo asked redirecting her attention back to Chiyo.

"His Majesty treats her with courtesy and respect. Before, there was still no Empress since Emperor Touga still didn't have a mate, only a mate of the Emperor can be Empress, hence His Majesty's birth mother, Empress Dowager's ascension even though she is the last Consort to enter the previous Emperor Mattaki's harem. Empress Dowager Sayuri adviced Emperor Touga to have Inukimi as his Empress, to steady his reign and help him manage his household and clan even though they are not mated."

"But I heard His Majesty showers his attention on Fei Kagura-sama?" Atsuko asked.

"Yes, it is so and she's the sister of Great General Naraku."

"But if Kagura-sama is indeed adored by His Majesty, why hasn't she been granted the title Gui Fei or Noble Consort and Huang Gui Fei or Imperial Noble Consort?" Fuyumi questioned.

"That brings me to my next point, the reason is because Fei Kagura-sama haven't given birth to any children yet."

"I heard that Consort Kagura-sama's beauty is beyond compare?" Eiko asked.

"She is indeed a beauty within the Youkai species, but you young mistress Eiko is also a celebrated beauty in our species." Eiko smiled.

"Beauty is only superficial. Li Bai the poet once said, how long can you like someone if you only like her appearance?" Eiko said as she looked at Kaede.

Kaede smiled at the girl's intellect.

* * *

 **Emperor's Hall**

The Emperor was shuffling papers while Empress Inukimi sipped tea.

"Empress, Fei Kagura-sama changed Precious Eiko's residence to the Palace of Moon Fragments." Hinata said to Inukimi as she passed the scroll to her. Touga's eyes immediately looked at Hinata.

"What?" Touga asked, the surprise evident in his face.

"Poor girl." Inukimi added as she read the scroll to check if what Hinata said is indeed true.

"That place is quite remote. Kagura can be so willfull, making such a change. The Palace of Imperial Heritage was to be given to Precious Eiko under my direct orders." Touga said, his eyebrows knit together in irritation.

"You speak of it as if this is something new, but Your Majesty, you also appointed Kagura to take charge of matters inside the household. Fei Kagura just wanted to help. Besides, the Palace of Imperial Heritage might be too big for Precious Eiko." Inukimi reminded.

Touga sighed. "I'm tired. I'll reprimand Kagura in the morning. Jashu remind Jaken not to bother and wake me again just to flip a fucking board or I'll have his head. I'll be sleeping alone again tonight." Touga stood and walked away.

Inukimi curtsied. "Have a good night Your Majesty."

Inukimi faced Hinata. "Even though Precious Eiko is placed in a remote palace, the Emperor still holds a fondness for her. Since the place is so undecorated and obscure, send some Osmanthus trees to ornament the place a little."

"Rest assured Empress, I will take care of everything."

* * *

 **Kikume Manor - September 15**

Eiko's mother, Akiko, held her hands as they sat facing each other. The whole Kikume family was in the living room, joined by Atsuko and Fuyumi.

"People always say that once you pass the gates of the Taisho Domain, you are forever separated from the life outside. I never expected for it to happen to our family. Promise me you'll take excellent care of yourself. And be extra cautious with your interactions inside the harem. Don't start conflicts and don't involve yourself in disputes. It's more important to stay alive, understood?" Hanji was looking at the ground crying as Tsubaki stared at her daughter with tears falling from her eyes as well.

Eiko's tears was threatening to spill as well. "I will be careful so that you will have no reason to be concerned for me." But her tears fell when she held her younger sister's small hands.

"Rin, after I am gone, I'll need you to take care of father and mother for me, do you understand?"

"Rin understands." Rin said, her eyes already red and puffy from crying moments ago. Rin hugged her older sister one last time as Kaede entered.

"Young Mistress, time is running out."

Hanji looked at Eiko with panic in his eyes. Eiko stood with Fuyumi and Atsuko, and gave a kowtow.

"I have to leave now, please take care, father, mother and Rin." Akiko covered her mouth as loud sobs threaten to come out from her mouth when Eiko stood and walked to the door.

Eiko looked at her surroundings. The hallway of their house, the color of the pillars, the small koi pond where she fell when she was young, the hanged plants, some of them already dying, the color of their gates, the oddly shape of the bonsai tree in her mother's garden and committed them to her memory.


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginning

Numbness. That was what she felt, nothing, as her palanquin was hoisted from the ground and slowly beckoned forward. It was still so early, the sun haven't risen yet. The birds were outside were chirping merrily. She couldn't bear to open the small curtains at the sides of her palanquin to take one last look at her neighbourhood, knowing it would be last time she would see it again. Her heart was in a steady pace, accompanied by the clinking of hairpins on her hair. Like a doll, her hair was ornamented with pink jaded cherry blossoms, her clothes, as always were simple. Sje was wearing white silk kimono top, her long flowy skirt was of a different color and had two layers with the colors pink and aqua blue and was tied with a pink ribbon at the waist. The pendant that the Emperor bestowed was jade, its thread gold. The pendant had a simple face of a moon and a sun carved, she tied it on the side of her waist, on the ribbon that was tied around her waist, letting it dangle freely, a reminder that she now belongs to the Taisho Domain, for her that pendant were like wrist cuffs.

Kikyo riding the palanquin behind was all full smiles as she faced with certainty a new future that's going to be filled with bliss and luxury. She was sad leaving her parents, but she had always thought, that the town she lives in was too small for her. In the Taisho Domain, there would be servants, great food, breathtaking sceneries, the Imperial Family, and of course the Emperor. The most powerful man in this world, her husband.

The sun has rose and it was already bright when the palanquin stopped. Atsuko and Fuyumi who were walking, set aside the front curtains, grabbed their miss's hand and helped Eiko out of the palanquin. There were a couple youkais, all from the dog family, that waited for their arrival. As they spotted Eiko, they all kneeled and lowered their head.

"Greetings Young Mistresses." Kikyo stepped forward.

"This is?" Kikyo asked. They were now staring at a fully opened gold plated steel gate, even though it was tiny compared to the main gates it was still massive.

"This is the side door of the gate of Chastity." A wolf youkai answered. His body build was big and all muscled. Youkais belonging to the dog family are usually found in the innermost gates, closer to the Emperor, since dog youkais are the strongest there is. Why station them here to wait for human concubines, Eiko wondered.

"Side door?" Kikyo questioned.

"Concubines are only allowed to enter the Taisho Domain through side doors. The main gates are reserved for the empress."

As Kikyo and the Imperial Guard conversed, a new palanquin arrived. Kagome stepped out the Palanquin and smiled as soon as she saw Eiko and Kikyo.

"Kagome-nee." Eiko ran to her and hugged her.

"Young Mistress Eiko, they will be plenty of time to talk later, the guards will show you to your residences." Kaede reminded.

The wolf youkai that was speaking earlier nodded. "The luggages have already been delivered to your palace by the Internal Affairs Authority. Please enter now."

Kaede nodded, "Which palace has been assigned to Precious Eiko?"

"Palace of Moon Fragments." Kaede looked down, she was aware that Palace of Moon Fragments was once a stage for dancers. The Previous Emperor thought it was too far so he made it into a residence for lesser concubines. It was old and tiny. Kaede can't help but feel pity upon Eiko, she haven't even stayed in the Taisho Domain for at least a day, but she is already being bullied. Eiko just smiled and looked unknowingly at Kaede.

Kaede mustered up a smile. "Go young Mistress. There is nothing for you to worry about." Eiko nodded and smiled to Kaede, Kikyo and Kagome as she walked in. Eiko had most of the guards accompany her in, as Kikyo and Kagome were also ushered to their palaces.

As they walked through the small road, connecting most of the small palaces they can't help but roam their eyes everywhere. The road they were walking on was walled with pure concrete and painted red and green with golden trimmings. These walls acted as fences for the palaces. The Palaces' roofs were so high that you can see them peaking from the walls. They were also lanterns on the sides of the road, and on the entrances of every palace. Celestial Palace, Palace of Sakura Blossoms, Palace of Hidden Clouds, Palace of the Crescent moon, Garden of Perpetual Health, Imperial Botanic Nursery, Eiko had lost count of the signs that she had read. Taisho Domain was like a city in a new world, a world drowning in gold and luxury, and also power. Eiko was disrupted from her sightseeing when a flock of geese flew overhead.

"Wild geese! It's an auspicious sign." The wolf youkai said excitedly. "Come on young mistress, we still have a long way to go."

* * *

 **Palace of Blessings - Quadrangle**

Kagome stepped into the large concrete front yard of the Palace of Blessings with two of her personal handmaids in tow. There were several guards and maids that were already waiting outside the entrance of her palace and kneeled as they saw her.

"Greetings, Young Mistress."

"Rise."

The Youkai that guided her here gestured to the entrance of her palace. "This is Palace of Blessings, Changzai Kagome. It's quite regal." Indeed, Kagome thought. It had that old, ancient feeling, which means it was one of the earliest palaces ever built. This palace mostly had dark coloring. In the front of her entrance were plants laid on large-sized light colored stone pots and standing lanterns. There were also a few flowers surrounding the quadrangle. The quadrangle was centered, closed, and walled by the Palace of Blessings, and this was were concubines may gather and meet. This was also where the main entrances of the different residences in the Palace of Blessings could be found.

"Thank you sir for guiding me here." Kagome said to the Youkai guard.

* * *

"Isn't it getting more and more deserted?" Atsuko mentioned, her voice had a tinge of fright in it.

"Palace of Moon Fragments is a bit deserted, but it is also peaceful as well." The guard replied. Eiko noticed that they were walking further and deeper into the Taisho Domain. The signs and closed gates of palaces had faded from view and were replaced with nothing but walls.

"Yes, our Young Mistress likes peace." Fuyumi added.

* * *

 **Palace of Eternal Night - Yura, Kikyo and Kaguya's Residence**

"This is yours, Promise Kikyo." The youkai who walker her here bowed and walked out. Kikyo didn't bring any personal maids with her so she was alone. Kikyo was about to walk her palace when she heard fast steps behind her and turned around.

"Someone like you got selected?! It's as they say, the road is narrow for enemies." Yura accompanied by two maids were walking the walkway adorned with standing lanterns and stopped in front of her. Yura looked at her with threatening eyes as she lifted a single brow. Kikyo looked down and kept her mouth shut.

"Although, you're just a Daiying, aren't you?" Yura added. A maid from Kikyo's residence spotted her. She ran to her and did a curtsy.

"Promise Kikyo, everything is ready for you." Kikyo nodded to the servant.

"Greetings, Yura-neesama." Yura was 1 year older than Kikyo.

"Don't call me that. I can't afford to be your nee. I'd rather not catch your poor person germs, thanks."

Kikyo's servant stepped forward and did a curtsy. "Greetings Changzai Yura."

Kikyo followed suit, did a curtsy and said what her servant has also said.

"That's more like it." Yura said smirking. Yura looked one last time at Kikyo and walked away.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

Eiko stared at the elaborate writing of the characters that read Palace of Moon Fragments on the small sign atop open two small red painted gates. The Palace of Moon Fragments was small, but it was adorable, pretty, and had a serene air to it. Even the walls outside the gates had golden painted roses and green vines sculpted into the concrete.

"The previous Emperor's concubine, Precious Reina lived here. Emperor Touga specifically commisioned for it to be renovated. Guiren Eiko arrives!" The wolf youkai announced.

There were 4 Youkai guards who seemed to belong to the Inu Clan and 1 man who stood behind 3 females, the oldest female was an Inu Hanyou while the other two were human. Amongst all the new faces, there was one familiar, Shippo. He beamed and wagged his tail as soon as he saw Eiko. He was specifically asked by the Emperor to stay with Eiko and be her personal guard. They all kneeled as they welcomed their new Young Mistress.

"Your servants welcome Young Mistress, Precious Eiko. Greetings, young mistress." They all said in unison. Eiko was already smiling as she entered the gate and passed the second screen gate to the small square front yard. Her smile only grew as she saw the new faces that will be living with her from now and onwards.

"All rise please." Eiko responded.

"Please feel free to relax now that you have arrived Young Mistress. We will now take our leave of you. By Ancient Rule, Emperor Touga can't see you within the next three days, but he's very eager to meet you. So then, we will inform him that you have arrived safely." Eiko felt her stomach drop when the guard mentioned the word "eager".

"Um, alright. Thank you for everything Sir." The guards exited as Eiko stepped food into the front yard."

Shippo walked to Eiko's side, "The Internal Affairs Authority cleaned this place the whole day in preparation for you Young Mistress! Are things to your expectation?"

Eiko grinned at the simple yet elaborate design of the small place. It was perfect. Serene, silent, far from the Emperor, and had an aesthetic touch. This place used to be like a small meadow filled with different kinds of small plants, and someone decided to construct a palace on it. The place smelled faintly of tea, grass, citrus, and fragrant flowers. A place untouched by time. Instead of the eyeshocking red painted walls seen in every part of the Taisho Domain, the place was more green and aqua and the pillars were made in marble that looked like it was made from moonstone. "Palace of Moon Fragments. What a surreal name."

The Hanyou woman spoke up, as they walked around the courtyard. "If I may, Young Mistress, the East and West Halls are to the sides of the Main Hall, the bedchamber is in the back, and behind that is a small garden. To the south is the Lodge of Flowing Green, it's a good place to go to avoid the hot summer days during summer. The Pear Flower trees in the back are exquisite during flowering season."

Shippo pointed to a small grove. "Oh look, the Crabapple Trees' red blossoms are blooming. They look festive, don't they?"

Eiko smiled. "They sure do." Eiko's eyes were captured by two Osmanthus trees planted on a big platform placed on both sides of the main hall, her residence.

A human servant smiled and said, "Young Mistress, this is a new tribute, a gold Osmanthus tree. The Empress had it specifically prepared for you."

Eiko smelled the blooms of the tree commenting, "Osmanthus signifies nobility."

"Yes Young Mistress, the newly planted Osmanthus, signifies the arrival of someone distinguished, a cause for a celebration all over the Harem." Eiko beamed.

"How kind and thoughtful of Her highness the Empress."

"Please step into the main hall now Precious Eiko." An Inu Youkai encouraged.

Two guards opened the two medium sized dark wooden doors and ushered Eiko into the antechamber. The antechamber had a large square carpet with intricate designs. It looked newly washed. To the left was the living room and the receiving area divided by two partitions to the side which also acted as a holder of various vases and jade trinkets where Eiko can sip tea and talk with her guests. To the right was her bedroom which has a sliding partition for privacy. Her bedroom was carpeted and also had a lounge and a desk in between so that she can converse and sip tea with the Emperor, but Eiko only narrowed her eyes at the lounge and directed her eyes to the ceiling. The ceiling of the main hall, from the bedroom to the living area had hanging lanterns covered in silk with hanging tassels of gold. The inside of the whole chamber was supported by beams of wood.

"Your servant, Palace of Moon Fragments' Official Head of Security Shippo, is respectfully at your service, Precious Eiko!" Shippo made a bow, grinning from ear to ear, all the Youkai men bowed as well.

"I am your humble servant, Leading Maid Tsukishina." The hanyou and two girls bowed as well.

"Rise all of you."

"Does nobody live near here? I would like to pay my respects to them first." Eiko inquired.

"Lady Ayame, a cousin of the Emperor arrived at the East Hall two days ago. She insisted to stay here, since it is far and the concubine who lived here before was her aunt. You will have a chance to be introduced soon. Young Mistress, let me introduce you to your guards, this is Hayato Kibamaru." Tsukishina gestured to a man with shaggy brown hair, and red markings on his cheek with resembled fangs, his eyes were sharp and her irises black and small. His mouth was set in a deep line, and his tan skin contrasted the shiny glint of his silver spiked armor. His features are rough hewn.

Tsukishina continued, "Hayato is the oldest of all them, but Shippo entered the Domain earlier than Hayato so Shippo is the Head of Security. The man beside Hayato, is Sou. They're brothers." Sou had long shaggy dark brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders. He tied the upper half of his hair into the bun, some of his bangs falling into his eyes. His eyes looked serious, its color a deep hazel below thin sharp eyebrows. He had fair skin instead of tan. He looked calm and collected, while his brother was tense and always has his guard up. His build was smaller than of his brother's who was heavily built. Both siblings wore armor similar to Inu Daiyoukais and they both had swords strapped to their back. There were also red sharp stripes peaking from their chests and hands.

"The men behind them are Yuuto Terushima and Bankotsu." Tsukishina finished. Yuuto just like Shippo began wagging his tail. He had short cropped hair and pierced ears. He looked like a newly bought puppy, excited to see his new owner. He had blonde hair and mocha-colored eyes. The last guard, Bankotsu, had a tattoo of a diamond upon his forehead, his armor was different from the Youkais, it had exquisite patterns on it that looked like a swished fern. While the youkais wore armored shoes and boots, he wore ninja footwear. What disturbed Eiko was the massive sword, almost as big as his own body, strapped on his back.

And finally, these are the maids Pei and Rika. They are appointed specifically to care for your needs." Tsukishina finished gesturing to the two human maids. They were too young, Eiko observed. Note more than 14. They wore similar hairstyles, a simple ponytail and donned blue kimonos tied by a white obi.

Eiko cleared her throat. Yuuto's tail wagged even harder. Eiko giggled as she appreciated his attentiveness. And spoke gently while smiling, "From now on, you all will be serving me. I do value cleverness and aptitude in a servant, but nothing is more important than loyalty. You will be protecting me and I will do the same to you. You are not just servants, but you are now my family. I hope we get along well." Eiko finished.

"We dedicate our allegiance to you and only you." They all said in unison. Eiko stared into each of their eyes and bowed to them. The servants were surprised and looked at each other, the guards scratched the back of their necks and the females smiled bashfully at her.

Shippo took a step backward, "Mistress must be tired from walking all the way here, please rest. We will be in our quarters. Two guards will be stationed outside at the moment and will be replaced after their shift."

"All right, take a rest as well everyone." All the guards and maids except Tsukishina exited the main hall, while Eiko, Fuyumi and Atsuko entered the bedchamber, Tsukishina following behind. Fuyumi and Eiko began unpacking while Atsuko and Tsukishina went to brew tea. When almost all of the unpacking is finished, Tsukishina who was fixing the sheets of Eiko's bed was invited to have tea with them.

"Tsukishina-san you must have served in the palace for quite some time already?" Eiko asked smiling.

"Please Young Mistress call me by my humble name or Shina, I don't deserve to be addressed respectfully by you, you are our Young Mistress." Tsukishina kneeled infront of Eiko. Eiko immediately stood from her sit and pulled Tsukishina up.

"Shina-san please be at ease. I've never been a huge fan of formalities. We are mistress and servant in name, but you are my elder and much more experienced than I. I have much respect for you."

Tsukishina smiled shyly, "I used to serve Empress Dowager. Empress Dowager enjoyed peace and solitude so I chose to move here."

"The Empress Dowager's attendants must be very steady." Eiko complimented

"You flatter me."

"Then I shall trouble Shina-san too manage all household affairs with Shippo-chan."

"Please rest assured that I will devote all of my effort to serving you, Young Mistress."

"Please rest now Shina-san, Fuyumi and Atsuko will help me in changing."

"Then I will take my leave." Tsukishina did a final curtsy and walked out of the bedchamber. Eiko took one last peak behind the shoji door of her bedroom to see of the hanyou really is gone and released a big breath of relief.

"Phew! Let's sit. We've been restraining ourselves the whole day!" Eiko exasperated as she softly massaged her lower back and sat with Atsuko and Fuyumi on the foamed lounge of her bedroom, situated by the wall.

"Taisho Domain is so full of all sorts of rules, it's enough to scare me witless! But everything is all so fancy-looking though." Atsuko commented.

"Stop being so distracted by the surroundings. Don't forget, rules, rules, rules!" Fuyumi reminded as she wiped the sweat on her face with her handkerchief.

"You two came with me from outside the Domain, we all need to be extra cautious with what we say and what we do."

Both of the maids nodded. "We'll all be fine as long as Atsuko keeps her quick tongue in check." Fuyumi teased.

"Shut up!"

Eiko giggled, then looked at them seriously, bringing the pair of 2 hands together with her own, the three girls held each other. "Her quick tongue is not necessarily a bad thing, she knows what should and shouldn't be said. We were together always, now we are together here in the Taisho Domain. Without trustworthy people by your side, life in the Royal City is like the experience of a blind person walking at the edge of a cliff. Our fates are irreversibly intertwined now."

"I know you treat us as if we were your real sisters, but Fuyumi and I will do our utmost to protect you."

"I will also do my best to protect you both."

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments - September 16**

Eiko was in front of her vanity, keeping her head still as Fuyumi and Tsukishina were combing her hair. She expected she wouldn't be leaving the palace so she instructed them to just tie her hair into a loose hair's length was long so it would be a pain for her servants and herself to style them every single day. Her hair was a bit thick too when you hold it, but fortunately it is soft and straight enough that it's very easy to tame and style. Her hair reached just above the curve of her waist.

Eiko looked at the girls behind her when she noticed something missing.

"Where did Atsuko go?"

"Have you forgotten Young Mistress? You asked out kitchen to make pastries this morning for Atsuko to deliver them to Lingering Kagome and Promise Kikyo."

Eiko smiled. "Oh, right." She faced her mirror again.

Shippo was about to enter the vanity room when his eyes saw through the sheer curtain that Eiko was busy so he announced his arrival outside the room.

"Young Mistress, your servant Shippo is here."

"Shippo! Wait for me a second, we're about to finish." Eiko responded excitedly.

"There's no need Young Mistress! I've just come to ask permission to attend morning practice this morning. It's going to be Yuuto's and Sou's turn to watch the palace so Hayato and I decided to train."

"Oh, of course you can Shippo-chan!"

"But I have received an announcement from the Empress. I was going to tell you that before I go. Her personal attendant, Hinata has made a delivery for you by the Empress's orders. She has also invited you to an audience at the Palace of the Virtuous on the 18th day of this month."

"I understand."

"Also, Fei Kagura-sama's leading attendant Juromaru, is outside waiting to see you." Shippo added grimly.

The three girls immediately stopped their ministrations on Eiko as they looked at each other.

"I'll be right there."

Eiko looked at the three girls' frightened faces. "It's going to be fine." She comforted.

Tsukishina faced Eiko. "Young Mistress, Kagura-sama's authority is not less than that of the Empress's. You must tread delicately."

As Fuyumi finished tying Eiko's hair, Eiko straightened her kimono, tied her pendant to her obi and looked one last time at the mirror before going out.

Juromaru was waiting outside the doors. As soon as Eiko had settled in the living area, Shippo guided Juromaru inside. Hayato was just behind Shippo. He looked even more tense than before. His posture was stiff as he narrowed his eyes on Juromaru. Eiko can just sense the overprotectiveness and loyalty he was emitting. His guards are up, more so than before. _The stories weren't exaggerating about how Inu Youkais tend to be protective and possessive._ Eiko thought.

"Your humble servant greets you, Precious Eiko." Juromaru greeted and kneeled.

"Thank you for waiting Juromaru-san."

"1st Class Consort Kagura has instructed me to deliver some gifts for you." As if on cue, Shippo and Hayato moved to side to accomodate 4 men holding boxes of different sizes with elaborate designs in. Juromaru waved them forward. The servants kneeled and lowered their heads before Eiko, holding the boxes and passed them to her maids.

The Young Mistress smiled at the attendant. "I appreciate Fei Kagura-sama's generosity. Please convey my gratitude for her. Will Juromaru-san not have a cup of tea?" Eiko gestured to the teacup and empty chair beside her.

"Apologies for declining Precious Eiko's kind invitation, but our Young Mistress is very strict with rules, we stll have to deliver the other new Young Mistresses' gifts, so I must not tarry."

Eiko smiled at the attendant. "I thank you for your trouble, Juromaru-san."

"If Young Mistress Eiko does not require anything else, I shall excuse myself." Juromaru bowed a final time, and was ushered outside by Hayato.

"Congratulations Young Mistress, Consort Kagura believes that you have potential." Tsukishina commented as she showed the smallest box Kagura gave, that was filled with various hair pins, zanzi, kanzashi, and bangles made of jade, red jade, silver and gold.

Eiko looked at the new accessories and smiled. "I have no use for these right now, make a record of the gifts and store them in a supply room for now. Only the common accessories I wear will be kept in the vanity room."

Tsukishina nodded and smiled. "Yes." As the maids went outside to do their new orders, Atsuko walked in, wearing a big grin.

"Changzai Kagome received as many gifts as you, Young mistress. Only Changzai Kaguya and Changzai Yura have received things in Palace of Eternal Night where Promise Kikyo lives." Eiko looked at Atsuko questioningly, her mouth setting into a frown.

"Hmm."

"Consort Kagura-sama is most likely bestowing her extravagant gifts according to the new Young Mistresses' family backgrounds, is she intending to recruit for her camp?" Fuyumi asked, a bit mad.

Eiko was also getting mad at the treatment people give here to Kikyo. "Shhh. That's what I'm thinking as well."

* * *

 **Palace of Eternal Night**

The Palace of Eternal Night is without a doubt the busiest Palace of the day. Servants were going in and out of the palace delivering gifts from the old consorts. All of the new concubines' main doors to their residence are wide open.

Goza, Kikyo's maid, stood outside their residence watching her fellow servants from other palaces going inside the Main hall and East hall where Young Mistress Kaguya and Young Mistress Yura lives.

Kikyo sat behind a table and eyed blankly the small stack of silk and 3 small boxes that she didn't yet know what contained that was gifted to her. She was used to it. The treatment she receives in the Taisho Domain is no different than at her home. _Oh, I forgot, this is home._ Kikyo thought. A new group of servants came rushing in to the quadrangle, carrying several medium sized boxes and a few rolls of silk. They turned a corner and were making their way to Yura's door. Kikyo looked from her residence as Yura went out.

Hinata, the Empress's personal servant did a curtsy and greeted Yura. Yura was all smiles as she also gave a curtsy and gestured to her servants to accept the new gifts. After a few minutes Hinata went out with Yura, a group of servants tailing behind.

"Empress Inukimi-sama figured the new Young Mistress Yura might still be unfamiliar with the Domain, so she sent me to see if you needed anything. She also asked me to bring tributary cloths from Jiangnan's Textile Manufacturers, for you Changzai Yura." Hinata informed as they walked out the quadrangle. The Empress seems to have favorites amongst the new Young Mistresses, considering she herself is a demoness, it is quite obvious she would favor the Youkai.

"The Empress flatters me by sending Hinata-san personally. I am so honored." Yura answered confidently."

"You are very welcome, I will excuse myself then."

"Sure. Please take care, Hinata-san!"

"Here will be fine." They stopped a few meters away from the doors of the quadrangle leading outside. They were near Kikyo's palace as they bid their farewells, Hinata dropping a last curtsy and silently walked out.

Yura saw Kikyo behind her open doors, sitting in front of a table where her few gifts laid and her wide genuine smile disappeared. Yura walked with her chin up to Kikyo's entrance, her handmaidens following her.

"You shouldn't blame people for passing you over, since it is your own origin that is humble." Yura eyed Kikyo's gifts and gave a teasing pout.

"So few rewards? How pitiful!" Yura laughed menacingly. Yura saw Juromaru walk out of Kaguya's place with a few servants and decided to wreak more havoc.

"How extravagant Empress's gifts are, they can't compare to Fei Kagura-sama's! Tell them to hurry and make a dress from the cloths gifted by the Empress. I will wear it to the first official audience with the Empress as a symbol of my gratitude." Yura loudly broadcasted, for both Kikyo and the attendant to here. Juromaru just glared at her a second and walked out of the palace.

Goza went in and comforted her mistress. "Young Mistress, don't take her words to heart."

Without looking at her servant, Kikyo replied numbly, "I am insignificant. Changzai Yura only spoke the truth."

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments - Septermber 16 (Night time)**

Eiko, Atsuko and Fuyumi were giggling like little girls at the living area, looking at a scroll. Eiko was a painter, she liked playing with colors and sketching. But more than that, she loved the feeling of making her own masterpiece, from her own hands. It also calms her. One of her dreams is to own various colored inks. It was times like this that Eiko forgets she was in the Domain.

Yuuto was wagging his tail as he went in and bowed. He looked nervous.

"Mistress! Lady Ayame is here!"

Eiko beamed even more. "Show her in quick." Eiko passed her brushes and canvass to Atsuko, as she unfolded her sleeves.

Yuuto immediately stood stiffly to the side as he blushed, his face including his ears were all red, his eyes wide and his tail froze as the young pretty girl went in like a whirlwind, running to Eiko. Clearly, Yuuto had a small admiration for the wolf youkai, Eiko noted smirking. Eiko was now 18 and Ayame was just 2 years younger than her.

Ayame was wearing a big smile and did a cute curtsy in front of Eiko. Eiko also stood and did the same.

"Lady Ayame was gone and busy the whole day, so I didn't have the chance to visit earlier. I was actually planning to visit you tomorrow, but you beat me to it." Eiko started as she pulled and guided Ayame to sit on a foamed chair. Eiko sat down on her own seat, a short legged table, was between them.

"Not at all! I was actually pretty excited to meet you!"

Eiko nodded smiling. "Fuyumi, tea please."

Ayame eyed the various pastries and sweets on the table. The sent of the food causing her mouth to water.

"Today we are serving Puer tea." Eiko informed.

"Wow, you have so many delicious pastries. I didn't eat enough at dinner." Ayame didn't pull her eyes from the pastries.

Eiko beamed. "Oh, then why don't we put the tea aside until you have your fill of sweets Ayame-san. The tea can neutralize the flavor. Go ahead."

Ayame immediately dug in and stuffed her face.

"Atsuko, bring in more pastries please." Eiko said to her friend.

Ayame moaned as she grabbed more sweets. "It tastes so good! Nobody makes pastries like these in the Imperial Kitchen."

"Ayame-san seems rather young still?" Eiko asked smiling at the wolf youkai.

"Hey! I am already 16." Ayame replied with a full mouth as the two ladies giggled.

"Hmmm, I don't think Ayame-san likes Puer tea. Fuyumi bring a cup of milk tea instead." Fuyumi nodded as she went to brew another tea.

Ayame grinned, "Thank you Neesan! I love everything sweet!"

Eiko smiled exasperatedly, "Take it slowly Ayame-san, don't choke."

"Please call me Aya-chan. My grandfather calls me Aya."

Eiko nodded. "Why didn't you eat enough at dinner?"

Ayame pouted. "I was missing my gramps, the royal kitchen served marinated goose for dinner tonight, it made me think of my grandfather's marinated goose, the best in the world! We would hunt for geese ourselves. But he is now stationed outside the capital, guarding and organizing a new territory Touga-niichan conquered last month. I lost my appetite because of that."

"From now on, if you don't eat enough at dinner, you can always come to my place for pastries."

Ayame stared wide-eyed at Eiko. "Is it okay?"

Eiko nodded.

"Eiko-nee is so good to me!" Ayame ate more pastries, almost emptying too plates. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and His Majesty ended up as cousins?"

"We are not first cousins. My grandfather and his grandfather are first cousins, so my father and his mother are second cousins, my aunt who was my father's sibling became Emperor Mattaki's concubine and lived here. I know it sounds complicated, and me and Touga's familial relations doesn't sound so close, but me and him are close. He treats me like his own daughter and young sister. At the time his brothers began plotting against him and leaving, he felt depressed, around that time I was born. My father had to leave to fight in another city to stop a rebellion caused by one of Touga-nii's brothers, so my mother and I lived here for a while with my aunt. I was such a mischievous pup and would sneak in into his office and have attendants chase me. He would wave them off and let me sit on his lap as he wrote." Ayame smirked.

"I heard Touga-nii likes you a lot. I saw how many servants from his palace were here this afternoon delivering gifts." Eiko blushed, the new canvasses, brushes and paints were from the Emperor himself. Eiko just used the canvasses and paint since she didn't bring any, but the inks he gave, she carefully kept.

"I just received a few flowers and trinkets. The hairpins I received are pretty, if you like them, you can take home some, to decorate your hair." It wasn't as if Eiko was ungrateful, she just doesn't like the Emperor giving her too much attention. Trying to live as peaceful as possible is her top priority. If the Emperor would see Ayame wearing some of the hairpins, he'll be aware that he's giving Eiko too much.

"Hmm, no thanks, I like the pastries more." Eiko giggled.

"Eat up then. Atsuko, wrap up some pastries, so Lady Ayame can bring them back with her."

Ayame beamed. "Thank you Eiko-nee!"

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments - Front Yard (September 17)**

"Hmm it's very fragrant!" Eiko picked a blossom from the gold osmanthus tree the Empress had arranged for her and let Kagome smell it.

"Hmmm it is!"

As the two maidens were giggling, Sou, who was following the two maidens caught sight of Kikyo along with her handmaiden entering the Palace accompanied by Bankotsu.

"Promise Kikyo is here." Sou informed to Eiko.

"Hello Eiko-chan, Kagome-san." Kikyo greeted.

"Kikyo-san! Here you are. Please, come in with us. Me and Kagome-nee have been standing in the sun for way too long." Eiko pulled Kikyo inside along with Kagome, followed by their handmaidens.

As the three girls got comfortable at the living area they conversed about their new experiences in the Domain.

"I went to the Palace of Blessings to see Kagome-san just now in the hopes that we could visit Eiko-chan together, but Kagome-san beat me here first." Kikyo started.

"Oh, the mistress of the palace I live in now, Mistress Chihiru, is easy to get along with. How about you Kikyo-san?"

"I'm...fine. More or less. Changzai Kagura doesn't seem to be the sort who likes looking for trouble, but Changzai Yura.. I'll just ignore her." Kikyo smiled sadly as she looked down.

"Is she bullying you often? Tell us immediately if she tries to do it again, or send a maid so we can come to your rescue. You can also come visit here more often." Eiko said worriedly as she poured more tea on Kikyo's cup and held her hand.

"I want you to know that me and Kagome-nee are here for you. You are like family to me now." Kikyo smiled as she returned Eiko's hold on her hand.

"Thank you Eiko-chan."

"You don't have much people accompanying you?" Eiko commented as she saw Kikyo's lone handmaiden.

"Well, I'm only a Daiying."

"Hmmm, Fuyumi, tell Tsukishina, I would like to have Rika moved to Palace of Eternal Night to serve Young Mistress Kikyo."

"Yes Young Mistress." Fuyumi did a curtsy to the three maidens and immediately went out.

"Rika may be young, but she's quite reliable. Take her with you when you leave. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me and Kagome-nee know." Eiko said smiling at Kikyo.

"Thank you very much Eiko-chan."

"Awww, our pretty little Eiko is very mature even though she's the youngest of us three. Don't worry Eiko-chan, we will never hesitate to ask help from you, especially since you have the favor of the Emperor even though you haven't served him yet. We just a snap of your finger, I'd bet he would deliver anything you want in a second. I bet he's already so eager for the next day to come." Eiko stiffened, as her eyes widened. She could feel the heat slowly ascending to her face.

"Look, you're so red!" Kagome laughed as she pointed at Eiko. Kikyo also joined in on the fun as she began laughing.

"Shut up Kagome-nee!" Eiko screamed as she picked a pillow from behind her and began hitting Kagome with it. After getting her revenge Eiko put down the pillow and tucked and comber her hair with her hands.

"Hmp, troublesome." Eiko commented as Kagome continued giggling.

"I received some new silk today, I think they will suit you Kikyo-nee. I will ask Atsuko to deliver them to the Palace of Eternal Night later." Eiko informed as she settled.

"You are so kind to me Eiko-chan. I can never repay my debt to you." Kikyo stood from her chair. Eiko looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I am endlessly grateful for everything you have done for me." Kikyo kneeled at the two maidens.

Eiko quickly stood and pulled Kikyo up, "The three of us came together to the Royal City. We are most acquianted with each other out of everyone here, we should look out for each other, so you don't need to thank me." The three of the maidens joined their hands together and laughed.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments - Vanity Room (September 18)**

Eiko was still in her pajamas. She was combing her hair to get it ready for Tsukishina behind her to style when Pei entered the room. She brought with her a box that contained the new hair pins and jewelries she received.

"Today is Young Mistress's first audience with the Empress, you should dress up so that you can stand out." Pei commented.

Eiko smiled at her. "Can you fetch me some warm water? Shina-san can help me here."

"Understood."

Eiko looked outside if the maid is gone and faced her mirror again. "Just do an ordinary bun Shina-san."

Tsukishina smiled. "Yes Young Mistress."


	7. Chapter 7: Gardens and Wells

**Palace of Wings - September 18**

She eyed her appearance pleasingly, cradling her dangling jade earrings lightly, as her handmaiden positioned her headdress, a phoenix bird covered in magnolias, pearls and tiny dangling chains, the final touch. Juromaru announced himself outside of the vanity room.

"Kagura-sama, it's time to go the the Empress's Palace..It won't do to be late today."

Kagura rolled her eyes and admired her face once again. "No hurry."

Kanna smiled from behind. "Kagura-sama is always so original, this hairstyle is especially pleasing to the eye, artful but natural."

Kagura smirked and stood gracefully. "Let's go then."

* * *

 **Palace of the Virtuous**

All the Old Concubines were sitting on their respective chairs, while the New Concubines stood in the center of the Formal Receiving Area. Eiko grasped her handkerchief as she tried to remain perfectly still. She was the one nearest to the Empress, who was sitting up front on her golden throne. She looked regal and celestially beautiful, especially with the think fur that was wrapped around her shoulders. She only heard tales of the Empress's godly beauty but seeing her up close, her golden eyes, silver moon hair tied in two, small dark purple heart shaped lips, the whispers and gossips about her didn't do her any justice. She was bewitching and alluring.

"All the new Young Mistresses are so early today. Have you adapted to the life in the Domain?" Inukimi complimented, smiling genuinely.

"Thanks to your concern and care, we are doing well." The young maidens replied in unison. Inukimi the turned her eyes to the entrance of the receiving area and knew Kagura was approaching.

"I'm not late, am I?"

The young maidens as well as the old concubines turned around and kneeled in front of the crimson-eyed demoness.

"Greetings Fei Kagura-sama." Kagura just jutted her chin up and sauntered in the middle of the threshold to her seat near Inukimi's throne, the chair that was nearest to the Empress.

"Greetings, Empress." Kagura greeted dropping to a half-assed kneel.

"Please rise, Consort Kagura." Inukimi just loves calling her Consort to remind her every single day that she will never ever be the wife, and most importantly, the Empress.

Kagura sat first followed by the old concubines, while the new ones stood. Eiko took this change to glance at the newly arrived demoness. She was not as gorgeous she thought Kagura was. Sure, she was still devastatingly pretty, but compared to the Empress's, she can't even hold a candle.

"Fei Kagura came so late today, are you feeling unwell?" Fei Mameha inquired, donning a fake frown upon her face as she turned to Kagura.

"His Majesty was going over the official reports til late last night, so I stayed up in the Emperor's hall to keep him company. Oh, what am I saying. I hope Empress is not mad?" Inukimi just smiled and lifted her chin. Mameha was seething from her seat. _Evil vixen, playing her cheap tricks to get close with the Emperor. From what I heard, she waited for half an hour outside His Majesty's hall to let her in, His Majesty was busy so Jashu didn't want to disrupt him, but she still pushed Jashu to inform the Emperor. Jashu informed Kagura that the Emperor was busy and that she should return to her palace, but Kagura played the pity card and waited outside until the Emperor eventually let her in. They didn't engage much in conversation though since Kagura doesn't know much about State Affairs._

"His Majesty has been occupied with state affairs lately, so he may have neglected you for a while. Naturally, he would want to make it up to you. Today we are meeting the newly arrived Young Mistresses, from now on, we will have new companions.

Yura who was in the middle part of the room, elbowed Kaguya.

"Who does Fei Kagura think she is showing off to?" Kaguya didn't mind her and just turned her eyes to the side.

Kagura heard what the short-haired demoness said, and turned his eyes to her, and looked her over with sharp eyes as she sipped her tea.

Hinata took a stepped forward besides the Empress and spoke in a loud voice, "The Young Mistresses will now perform the formal salutation to Empress Inukimi."

On cue, the young maidens pulled the front of their skirts so that it will not bunched up and wrinkled, then they kneeled and did three kowtows and stood again. They repeated this thrice, facing the Empress. To the side, Kagura just yawned.

"Blessings, Empress Inukimi-sama." They all greeted.

Inukimi beamed. "All rise."

"Thank you Empress."

"Meet the other consorts, as well." Inukimi gestured to the seated women.

"All Young Mistresses salute 1st Class Consort Kagura." Hinata again announced.

All new concubines kneeled in one leg, "Blessings, Fei Kagura-sama."

Kagura kept her chin up and turn her eyes sharply to the side. "The jadeite that the Internal Affairs Authority sent me this year is not as pure. Not at all pure and transparent. Quality jadeite is getting harder to come by nowadays." Eiko pursed her lips at the condescending words Kagura uttered, at what she meany by those words, but it was not yet her place to speak. Actually, she was not bothered a tiny bit. But she doesn't appreciate her friends being spoken to like that.

"Consort Kagura still looks young, pure jadeite's color is too dark for your age, so maybe that's why the House of Internal Affairs selected lighter ones for you. And dark colored ones doesn't suit your beauty." Inukimi replied smiling mischievously at Kagura.

What _does she mean? Is she saying I look cheap?_ Kagura was about to glare but decided to flash a smug smile at the Empress.

"I suppose so, I do feel that jadeite is a little too old for me. I don't need to wear them yet. If Empress likes them, I can give the pair of earrings I'm wearing right now."

 _This stupid bitch.._ Inukimi's patience over the years had stretched considerably. Inukimi returned her smile, and gave her one of her own, her eyes turning feline and sharp as she looked at the crimson-eyed woman.

All the concubines were now looking at each other, their eyes bulging out as the two demoness engaged in a battle of tongues.

"Don't bother Consort Kagura, I wear gold. And I recently received a pair of eastern pearls and have just asked the craftsmen to make a pair of earrings from them. It would be too wasteful if I accept your pair as well."

The maidens were still kneeling on the floor. They didn't dare raise their heads and just stayed completely silent.

"Empress is truly frugal."

Inukimi jutted her chin. _Well, it seems she has run out of spit._

"Why don't we let the Young Mistresses rise first."

Kagura gave an undeniably fake surpised look on her face. "Oh no, I was so absorbed talking to Empress Inukimi, I almost forgot you were still all kneeling. All rise."

 _You did forget._ Eiko thought, a little bit irritated. "Thank you Fei Kagura-sama." All said in unison.

"I heard there was a very talended Yura Changzai." Kagura inquired.

Yura turned to Kagura with a big smile, while the other maidens stood still.

"Blessings, Kagura-sama. I am a Changzai of the given name Yura." Yura gave her a curtsy.

Kagura gave her a condescending smile. "Changzai Yura sure is well attired. That material you are wearing looks expensive?"

"This was a gift from Empress Inukimi. I picked it specifically for today's occasion."

"Hm. You understand the concept of gratitude, not bad."

"Thank you Kagura-sama." Yura once again faced the Empress.

Kagura now roamed her eyes amongst the new mistresses. "And which of you is Lingering Kagome and Precious Eiko?"

Eiko and Kagome turned to Kagura.

"I am Changzai Kagome of the Palace of Blessings. My respectful regards to Fei Kagura-sama." Kagome gave a curtsy to the demoness.

"I am Guiren Eiko from Palace of Moon Fragments. My respectful regards to Consort Kagura-sama." Eiko also gave a curtsy.

Kagura smiled lightly _but_ still have that wicked look in her eyes. "How elegant you are, Precious Eiko. Your beauty is still visible, though you are dressed plainly. His Majesty truly has good taste. Everyone of you is outstanding. Alright rise." _A third of the new concubines were chosen by the Empress Dowager, so likely they won't gain much favor from his Majesty, but that Yura and Eiko. Especially the human, she's been getting favor the moment she stepped into this city's gates. I must keep my eye on her._

Kagome and Eiko stood once again.

"Kagura-sama's beauty is the true beauty of the Empire, you are truly the eye-catching one. We are but dim fireflies in the glowing light of your pearl-like beauty, we would not dare to compare." Kagome complimented. Eiko just stayed silent.

Kagura smiled genuinely. "Kagome-chan has a very sweet mouth. Although..the beauty of the Empire..isn't that a phrase for describing the Empress?" Kagura laughed.

 _You shouldn't have said that Kagome-chan._ Eiko though worriedly. Eiko caught sight of the crescent moon on the Empress's forehead.

"Empress's brilliant grace nurtures the land, like the bright moon overhead. Fei Kagura-sama's glorious beauty overwhelms like a pearl shining. We are but dust compared to you." Eiko responded.

The Empress smiled brightly, while Kagura slowly raised her head as she looked seriously at Eiko.

"More and more clever tongues are joining the Harem." No smile appeared from Kagura's face. The room was silent for a second when Inukimi spoke up.

"Naturally all the new young mistresses are smart and capable. From now on, we will live together in the Harem. Your first duty is to serve His Majesty wholeheartedly and add more heirs for the Imperial Family. Then of course, you must live harmoniously with each other, and must _never_ be tempted into jealousy for it would trouble His Majesty." Inukimi glanced at Kagura as she stressed the word never. Eiko clenched her fist. The second was easier to accomplish than the first one. She would gladly put up a front, fake if need be, but give herself to the Emperor so easily, and give him pups. Is that all she will ever be in her life? Her life..she wanted to laugh. Her life belonged to the Emperor now. She's his concubine.

Inukimi looked each and every one of them for the last time. "You all must be tired, you make take your leave now.

"Yes. Excuse us." All the concubines stood and gave a kneel. Each and everyone walked to the exit, their handmaidens following behind.

Inukimi released a breath as they all got out. She finally had a close look at Eiko. She didn't particularly strike her as drop dead gorgeous, but for a human she was beautiful. Her features were simple, but indeed, her looks were refreshing to the eyes. You wouldn't get tired of looking at her. She now understands why Touga had taken a liking to the girl. She looked clever, smart, patient, and mature for her age, considering how she backed up Higurashi earlier. _She's dangerous, I may have to keep an eye on her as well._

* * *

 **Takamagahara road - Outside the gates of Palace of the Virtuous**

Kagome, Eiko and Kikyo were walking side by side of each other, their handmaidens following suit. Fuyumi and Atsuko were hands full from the new gifts that were given to her by the Empress. They walked at a fast pace, wanting to return immediately to their palaces and rest for a bit to calm their nerves. The air inside the Empress's palace was heavy with tension.

Eiko wanted to visit the other gardens around the royal city to freshen up. It was suffocating being with the other concubines. One can only handle so much. They weren't particularly subtle about it too! The jealous stares, the murderous looks, and the hate evident in their tone of voice, she was on edge the whole event. She can handle them, but not this early.

Eiko can hear the sound of shoes running on the concrete and stone road from behind them.

"Precious Eiko and Lingering Kagome! You have such smooth tongues!" _Oh no._ Eiko, Kagome and Kikyo stopped as they turmed to face Yura. She was smiling at Kikyo and Kagome.

Yura continued, "Fawning over Kagura-sama after flattering the Empress, such a splendid performance! Quite admirable. Bravo!" Eiko looked at her with steely eyes, and stood silent. She was tired. Yura haven't pushed her buttons yet. And besides, Yura is not worth it. Eiko never did let her emotions give her away.

Kikyo who was behind Kagome and Eiko curtsied. "Greetings, Yura Changzai."

Yura's smile disappeared quickly. She ignored Kikyo as she stepped closer to Eiko. "Precious Eiko, your servants have their hands full with your rewards, do you even have enough rooms in your small palace for them?

Eiko just smiled. "We are all sisters, we all share equally in the Imperial blessings. I was just thinking of selecting some choice pieces to deliver to each of you after I return to my residence. Please pick something you like." Atsuko forwarded and opened a box.

Yura rolled her eyes. "There's no shortage of these toys in my residence." Yura now turned to Kagome. Her face mere inches from the human.

"But Lingering Kagome seems to be an expert at purchasing favors with small gifts like these." Kagome also gave gifts to the Empress when she entered the Domain. Kagome was being courteous and have no ulterior motive in giving those gifts. All the pent up irritation turned to anger inside Eiko. From the very first time they entered the Domain, Yura had been bullying her friends and getting on their faces. All reason flew from her brain as she glared at the demoness, clenched her fist and stepped forward. Kagome knew this was going to happen, so as if on instinct, she grabbed Eiko's arm, and pushed her gently. Eiko just looked at Kagome, and stayed still. They didn't know Kagura had been watching from behind with amused eyes.

"How did someone like her get into the harem? What an insipid girl. The Sakasagami family are lower than the servants at the Kumo Manor. I heard that she had been pestering Changzai Kaguya everyday in their own palace, and bullying Promise Kikyo every chance she gets. There is absolutely no peace their because of her." Kanna commented, referring to Yura.

Kagura smirked and looked at Yura from head to toe, "Look at her dress. She thinks she can strut around the domain like she owns the place just because she has the empress's support?"

"I heard Changzai Yura comes from a family of court officials. I admire you very much." Kikyo complimented.

Yura smiled confidently. "My family has served the Empire, generation after generation. We are loyal to the Emperor." Yura turned her eyes again to Kikyo.

"How can a county magistrate ever hope to compare with us?" The demoness added, discrimination evident and clear.

"What happened on the day of the audition was purely an accident. I had no intentions of offending you. I have not stopped thinking about it ever since. I regret my mistakes endlessly. it's just..since you come from a political family, you must excel in mental strength. As expected. Changzai Yura is fearless and bold."

Eiko was now staring questioningly at Kikyo. Kikyo was trying to protect her and Kagome by putting her self down.

Yura smiled triumphantly as she raised her chin, "I'm only a product of my family's good principles.

As fast as Eiko's anger consumed her was as fast and quick as it dissipated. Not even a single flame burned inside her, not an ounce of irritation present as she snorted. Kagome also tried to hold back her laugh but failed as her back shook for a second before quickly regaining her composure. Kikyo seeing them trying to hold back their laugh, also snorted once but immediately covered her mouth.

Kagura released a silent but wicked chuckle from behind. "Such stupidity actually exists in this world. And she is a Lingering. I guess she's the Lingering laughing stock. Her stupidity is lingering every place she goes."

Yura's eyes returned to Kikyo the same time Kikyo was holding back her laugh. Eiko saw how Yura's eyes widened. The demoness quickly raised her hand directed at Kikyo. Eiko caught her hand, mere inches from Kikyo's face.

"She is a concubine, just as you are! You can't hit her!" Eiko reasoned trying to hold back Yura. She was still waving her hand as she repeatedly tried to get her hand near Kikyo. Eiko was now trying to shield Kikyo with her body. Yura is a demoness. She has more strength than of a human's. Her slap could've hurt Kikyo. Yura now turned her attention to Eiko, with a forceful pull, she broke free of Eiko's grasp and in the next second, raised her hand to slap Eiko herself. Yura's eyes were filled so much hate at the moment. _This will surely hurt._ Eiko closed her eyes but didn't feel the sting she was expecting on her face.

Yura turned to the person who held her hand with glaring eyes, when her eyes clashed to bright gold. The Emperor..

Everyone now kneeled and lowered their head, the only ones standing were Touga and Jashu behind him.

"Your Majesty.." Yura whispered, despain in her voice. Touga let her arm go. Yura felt as if she was about to feint. She felt heavy and numb. She dropped to the ground and kneeled, her forehead sticking to the ground.

"P-Please forgive me!" A concubine hitting another concubine is a major offense, not to mention she was seen by the Emperor himself.

Touga ignored her as he turned to Eiko. Once again, he was overwhelmed with her fragrant scent. This time it was cherry blossoms, a hint of osmanthus and that sweet sweet honey. All the girls had perfumes on. Even though Kagura's familiar strong scent was the strongest at the moment, it was replaced and overpowered by Eiko's. It calmed him. But remembering how Sakasagami almost hit her, Touga wanted Yura gone from his sight. The last month, the investigation regarding Sakasagami was successful, he is now apprehended and is subjected to interrogations, to which Yura has no knowledge of yet. He has no use of her now.

Touga turned his eyes to Eiko, her head was lowered. "Kikume." Touga stooped and offered his hand.

Eiko looked at the hand and accepted it. It was warm. His hold was firm and sure. That single hold made her feel safe. Like magic, she immediately felt calm. Like this whole trouble with Yura was going to be fine and over with as long as he's here.

Eiko slowly stood, her breathing a bit heavy, but she can manage. She still isn't looking at him. Kagura, Kagome and Kikyo raised their heads to look at the pair. Kagura's eyes were surprised, her mouth agape.

Eiko can only see his torso. He was tall, she regarded. Eiko decided just one look wouldn't hurt. Just one. She quickly turned her eyes up and felt her eyes widen, and everyone behind him blurred. His face, her only focus.

He was like earth, moon and sun meshed in one. He is so heartbreakingly handsome. The whole world suddenly went mute as Eiko felt her mouth slightly open and she doesn't even care. The silver of his hair was as translucent as the moon. It was simply tied to a high ponytail. His eyes are so bright it might burn her. It had flecks of white and honey, above were thick eyebrows that only strengthened the intensity of his eyes. His mouth set in a deep line. Eiko was guessing since he was an Inu Daiyoukai, he would have fangs. Eiko felt heat within her core as she thought about it. His jagged blue markings were strange but it seemed to fit him.

Touga's eyes softened as he looked at Eiko up close. Everything he expected her to be and look like from her short visit during the choosing, proved to be true. She was as beautiful as he imagined her to be up close. The slightly-tilted sides of her big eyes, her pert pretty nose, her sensual pale pink lips. He also spotted a few tiny brown spots on her cheeks that he thought looked adorable. She was smaller up close. Touga studied her eyes, it was dark colored, but something was in them. Something glistening, like copper shining beside hot flames. Its color was rich and had flecks with different variations of the color brown, they consisted of raw emotion if you looked closely. Touga remained still, enraptured.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Eiko was the first to regain her composure and curtsied as she pulled her hand away from his hold.

"Kikume Eiko. Are you hurt?" Touga spoke, caressing her name in his tongue. Upon hearing his voice she remembered the time at the Choosing when he spoke to her. At that time, his voice was full of power, the voice of the Emperor. But now, he spoke as if he was asking a trivial thing from his wife and it made her heart ache. You can sense the slight worry evident in his voice. One thing bothered her though, he didn't call her Guiren Eiko which was a title he himself bestowed upon her.

"No, Your Majesty." She answered and lowered her head again.

Touga released a small breath and looked around. "All rise." His voice reverberated all over the place.

As Kagura stood, Touga turned his eyes to her. "Consort Kagura, is this how you handle things in the harem? I gave you this responsibility to help the Empress and take some weight off her shoulder. You just watching from behind, weren't you." Touga's eyebrows were knit together. He was not angry, but he was slightly irritated. Touga decided to walk around when he smelled Eiko, Kagura and some unknown scents, he knew they were together. He didn't want to intrude. So he continued walking, when he heard faint screaming, it was Eiko's. He immediately rushed to where she is and saw Kagura standing a few meters behind them, doing nothing.

"Y-Your Majesty, I..it's not-"

"Save it." Kagura's eyes widened. Touga turned her attention to Kagome and Kikyo.

"Are you girls alright?" Eiko noticed his tone of voice was different to the two. He spoke more softly to Eiko.

"Yes, your majesty. They replied in unison.

Touga nodded. "Good." He turned once again to Eiko.

"I'll return you to your palace." It was not a question, but he said it so gently. _Maybe I can refuse.._

"I was supposed to go to a garden along the way.."

"Supposed? I can accompany you there then. Walk with me." She couldn't say no. She isn't supposed to, or better yet, she isn't allowed to say no.

"Thank you for your concern Your Majesty. I would be grateful if you would grace me with your presence." Touga didn't know why, but he doesn't like how overly formal she is. He'll talk to her, once they're alone.

Touga nodded to her and looked at Kagura. "If you want to make it up to me and the Empress, deal with this properly." Touga turned and walked first. Eiko curtsied one last time to Kagura and looked at her friends. Kagome had a worried expression on her face but she nodded, silently saying good luck. Eiko nodded as well and followed Touga. Jashu was beside them walking silently as if not even there.

Kagura was wide eyed, her hands slack at her sides. That was the first time she was reprimanded by the Emperor, and worse, in front of the new concubines.

Her expression returned to neutral as she sauntered closer to the three maidens left. Kagome, Yura and Kikyo immediately went to the side to make way for Kagura and kneeled. Yura was wary of Kagura. She was frightened and shaking.

"Juromaru." Yura screamed as Juromaru immediately grabbed Yura's arms.

"Let me go!" Yura screamed. Juromaru pushed her down to kneel as soon as Kagura was in front of Yura.

"Daiying Kikyo insulted me! I only wanted to teach her a lesson!"

Kagura chuckled. "Are the Empress and I no longer present in the Harem? I hadn't heard that the harem is now Changzai Yura's possession..or that we must trouble you to teach other concubines lessons. I fear that you can't shoulder such difficult a diffcult burden.."

Kagura signed and inhaled deeply. As she looked once again at Yura her eyes were glowing and full of hate and anger. "Because of your stupidity His Majesty got mad at me! Me!" Once again, Kagura inhaled as she tried to be calm.

"The maples this year do not quite look red enough." Kagura started.

"I have heard that maple dyed in blood is an exquisite shade of red." Kanna replied. Yura eyes were bulging even more, her mouth fully open as her sweat and tears dripped to the floor

"Is that so? Then reward Lingering Yura with A Zhang of Redness. Let her blood linger on the maples. Let her blood add some hue to the maples." Kagura smirked as Yura began crying and begging.

Kagome was shaking as she heard Yura's punishment. She have heard of it.

"A..Zhang of Redness..?" Yura asked quietly.

"A Zhang of Redness is a kind of punishment in the Harem. The subject is beaten with a wooden stick that is 4 centimeters thick and 40 inches long below the waist, until bone and tendon broken and flesh severely mutilated." Juromaru answered smirking.

It was a punishment made even before Emperor Touga's reign, but was rarely, almost never used. Kikyo smirked behind them. Kagome's lips were quivering. In Yura's eyes were shock and fright. As the words registered upon her mind, she felt her legs give out, and she sat on the stone ground.

Kagura laughed menacingly. "It will look like a patch of pure red from a distance. Ah! What a dazzling sight!"

"Ka..Kagura-sama! Please! Have mercy! Please! I will never do it again! Please forgive me!" Yura crawled to Kagura's feet and kowtowed.

"Please have mercy Kagura-sama!" Yura was now crying loudly.

"Guards, take her to the Bureau of Caution and Punishment." The few Inu Guards that were with them looked at each other. They take direct orders from the Emperor himself, they also follow Kagura for security purposes, but this was too much. Some Lizard Youkai and a man stepped forward as they dragged Yura away. She was still screaming Kagura's name and trying to break free of their grasp.

As Yura's screams gradually faded, Kagura looked at Kikyo and Kagome.

"Changzai Yura disrespected her fellow concubines and caused disorder in the harem. You two must be startled. Although it is said..punish by example, not by number, the whole affair still originated from the three of you. Although Precious _Eiko,_ was whisked away by His Majesty. Changzai Yura dug her own grave, but you two are not the guileless type either. Reflect on your own actions in solitude." Kagura mentioned Eiko's name with spite. Kikyo was about to feint, feeling the relief wash over her bones.

* * *

As soon as they were far away from the group before Touga knew he could now freely converse with Eiko.

"Why are you behind me?" Touga asked nonchalantly.

Eiko raised her chin to look at Touga's back. He didn't look at her, and just kept walking."Pardon Your Majesty?" It was common courtesy and an ancient rule that women walk behind their husbands to their left side. Even humans follow this kind of etiquette, how much more Youkai?

Touga chuckled. "If I wasn't mistaken, I said walk with me, not follow me." His sexy deep chuckle left a tingling feeling inside Eiko's skin.

Eiko was surprised, but she bought her hands together in front of her and walked to the side of Touga, not letting their arms brush. As soon as Touga can see Eiko on his side, he directed her eyes at her. She was still drooping her head.

"I bet you were startled from that scrimmage. You've put up quite a fight." Touga stated. He saw how Eiko held her ground, trying to hold down a raging demoness isn't easy, especially since she is a human. She also held herself down, resisting the temptation to hit Yura back.

"Yes Your Majesty. I kind of expected something like this to happen soon enough." She was honest, and Touga adored it. Not many were this straightforward, it was kind of refreshing. Touga sighed.

"I'm sorry you've got to experience that." He truly was, and he wasn't apologising for naught. Eiko stayed silent. _I guess he is the primary reason why the women in here get jealous and fight, but the fight earlier didn't involve him, it was solely Yura's fault. Her personality is just rotten._

"It's quite alright Your Majesty. We were just protecting ourselves. But I wanted to ask something..I figured Shippo and the guards wouldn't help me unless I get His Majesty's permission.."

Touga and Eiko turned to the right, passing a door, and entered a small walkway. Touga waved Jashu off, and the imp scampered away. They were walking beside each other closer now. Eiko can feel the heat emanating from his body. His heat was comforting, it also electrified her nerves and made her feel alive. "Yes?"

"Can I be granted permission to practice how to fight? Just a bit of hand to hand combat" Touga smiled. No one from the harem had asked this kind of thing from him.

"Of course you can." Eiko smiled and released a small breath of relief.

Touga finally saw her smile since they walked together. Eiko's request came as a big surprise to him. But he admired her boldness. Eiko stopped walking and curtsied.

"Thank you Your Majesty."

Touga smiled once more. "Eiko, you don't have to be so overly formal with me. I appreciate it, but I don't recomment it..with me of course. I know this domain can be suffocating, please, just be yourself with me." _So he understands._ Eiko gave him a genuine smile, blush dusting her cheeks as she nodded.

Eiko can now see light streaming off at the end of the walkway. She can smell the faint aroma of the lotus.

* * *

 **A Thousand Hasu Garden**

Touga shifted to the side when they finally reached the entrance to the large garden. He let Eiko pass first. Eiko smiled at him and stepped forward. Her eyes widened at the gorgeous oasis filled with colors of the different shades of green, yellow and pink. Eiko gaped as she roamed her eyes around the place.

Touga chuckled. "Hasu Garden. One of my favorite places. Private, far from the palaces, cool and quiet. It's a beauty isn't it?" He asked looking at Eiko.

"It's wonderful." Eiko breathed out.

The lotuses were healthy and in full bloom as their glorious pink color beckoned Eiko to come closer. In the middle of the garden was a small pavilion, a small wooden bridge, covered with vines and morning glory on its railings. There was a wooden walkway connecting the pavilion to an old style resthouse at the far back of the garden. It had black tiled roofs and mostly comprised of thick maroon colored wood. It was small, but it looked private and comfortable.

On the sides of the garden were light colored stones, sakura trees, and white-leafed pear trees. The place was absolutely majestic.

"Do you want to see the lotuses closer?"

Eiko stood still. "Isn't this supposed to be your private place?"

"Well, my mother comes by here most of the time. Its ours after all. I was born here you see, so it's a pretty special place. I brought you here because I know you wouldn't say a word about this to anyone."

"Why me?"

"I don't know myself." Touga looked seriously at Eiko. "I just have this feeling, if you feel unsafe, or threatened, you can hide here. Only I, the Empress Dowager and Jashu have knowledge of this place. I will protect you, but I can't be here all the time."

Eiko nodded seriously looking at his eyes. "Thank you. But how can you be so sure I'll be safe here?"

"This place has an invisible barrier surrounding it. On the outside, a normal person who I or my mother consider an outsider of this garden, looks at this place as if it is a rundown supply warehouse, it is completely closed off to unknown people. When you were walking here I enveloped you with my youki." _So that was what that heat was about that seemed to hold her when she was walking with him earlier._

When Touga's youki enveloped her body earlier, his beast from deep inside him growled and purred. Being close with this female for long would not be a wise choice, he noted.

"Thank you so much, for this, Emperor Touga." Eiko stated looking straight in his golden orbs.

"You're welcome." Touga bought his hand to the small of her back and pushed her lightly, silently beckoning her to roam around the place. Eiko walked to a nearby pear tree, Touga following behind her. Its leaves looked magical. Even the grass felt lush and soft beneath her shoes. There was a pear fruit on one branch of the pear tree, and before she could process what was happening, she already saw Touga's long arm reaching for the yellow fruit with ease. He gave her the fruit and Eiko rewarded him with a smile and a simple thanks. She wanted to hate the man, but ever since she saw his face, ringing bells pealing in her brain because of his handsome face, all her walls came crashing down.

Holding the pear in her hand, Eiko walked to the small bridge and upon reaching the pavilion in the middle of the pond and lotuses, she rested her arm on top of its railings.

"The lotus symbolises femininity, purity and fertility." Eiko absentmindedly stated while smiling as she looked adoringly at the pink blooms below.

Touga nodded. "This place was given by my father to my mother. They mated here, and he marked her in this very spot." Eiko looked questioningly at him.

"Mating? Marking?"

Touga laughed. "Don't worry your pretty little head with it." Eiko smiled bashfully and pouted.

Eiko crossed her arms. "Well I apologize Your Majesty if I don't know much about Inu Daiyoukai customs."

Touga chuckled loudly, his eyes glinting at her attitude.

* * *

The sky was darkening. Touga insisted he walk Eiko home, to which Eiko said yes. But when they nearing Ganji road an Inu was dashing towards the Emperor. The Inu guard bowed to Touga and Eiko.

"Your Majesty, you're needed at the office."

"What's the situation?"

"One of the Internal Affairs Authority's men are waiting for you in your hall. The Empress Dowager is also there." Touga nodded.

"I'll be right there." Touga turned to Eiko, his face softening once more as he laid eyes on her.

"I apologize Lady Eiko, but you have to go on without me." Eiko waved her head.

"No, it's fine Your Majesty. Once again, thank you." Eiko bowed, a few strays of hair falling onto her face. Touga's clawed hands itched to set aside those hair and feel just a bit of skin, but he held himself down.

"I'll be visiting you soon. Sen, usher Precious Eiko to her palace."

"Yes, your majesty."

Touga nodded to Eiko, and Eiko gave a curtsy as Touga walked away.

"This way please, Guiren Eiko."

As Eiko was about to enter Ganji Road, she heard a faint scream of a man. She immediately dashed to where she heard the scream.

"Young Mistress!" Eiko stopped in front of a well and saw an elderly man who seemed to be servant on the floor, his eyes and mouth opened wide. The lid on the unused well was on the side.

In a second the Inu Guard was beside Eiko, he immediately covered his nose as his nose caught scent of something putrid and rotten. Eiko can't smell it yet.

Eiko slowly stepped forward to help the elderly man. She grabbed his arms, the guard rushed to her side and helped her pull the old man up.

"Are you okay? What were you looking at?" As soon as the elderly man can stand on his own legs, Eiko took a peak on the well.

"Mistress- no!" The guard and elderly man screamed. Eiko gasped loudly as she saw a dead girl submerged in the tiny well. Her face was porcelain white, and her eyes were still open.

She covered her mouth as her breathing got heavy.

The Inu guard turned to the old servant. "What happened here?"

"I-I came to ch-check of the wells here in Ganji road garden all had water, which is a part of my duty, but I n-never thought..that..in the well was a..!" The old man had been pointing at the well with frightened eyes.

The Youkai didn't let him finish. "Call some men in here and let them help you in getting the girl out of the well." _Girl..she's dead. How could anyone do this without anyone knowing._

Eiko grasped the pillar beside the steps to the well and steeled herself to stand properly.

"Young Mistress!" The Inu guard held her as he helped her in standing upright.

"L-let's go." Eiko managed to say.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

Kikyo and Kagome had worried looks as they held each other's hands waiting for Eiko. Their teas gone cold as they waited for their friend.

"Young Mistress has returned!" Fuyumi and Tsukishina ran to the entrance as they ushered Eiko to bed.

"Young Mistress Eiko! Where have you gone off to? Why are you so pale?" Kikyo and Kagome rushed to her side.

Eiko didn't bother to answer and just stared at the ground with shock in her eyes.

"Young Mistress, the attendant of the Empress came hear earlier to deliver her highness's indictment. Starting tomorrow, you and the new young mistresses are allowed to serve His Majesty. He might choose you first, so you must get ready." Tsukishina excitedly announced. "Give her water!" Kagome shouted. Fuyumi rushed to get some warm water.

"Congratulations mistress! Our Young Mistress will surely be His Majesty's favorite." Fuyumi added.

Eiko stared at Fuyumi blankly, but there was fire in her eyes, there were also tears threatening to spill. Serve _the Emperor? Sleep with him?_ After what Eiko saw today who would want to sleep with someone at the moment. The day she dreaded was happening tomorrow. She just stayed silent and stared blankly at her lap. Kagome signalled for the servants to go out. The Hanyou looked at Fuyumi with questioning eyes.

"Young Mistress haven't eaten yet. Quick, fetch Young Mistress's dinner." Fuyumi said to Pei who had been standing at the side.

Eiko finally spoke up. "No that won't be necessary I have no appetite. Just leave me be with Kagome-nee and Kikyo-nee."

They curtsied at Eiko and silently walked out.

"What happened?" Kagome inquired.

"Well..a girl. T-there was girl inside the well, she drowned.. she's dead." Eiko stated in a dead tone.

Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other. Kagome comforted Eiko by caressing her back. Eiko remembered the fight they had with Yura before and studied her friends.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

Kagome looked down. "We can talk about it later. You must rest. You've experienced such a fright." Kagome was about to pull up Eiko's blankets when Eiko held her hand. She has to know.

"No, tell me. Please. I need to know if justice has been given to Kikyo. Yura almost hurt her!" Eiko proclaimed, looking at her friends with steely eyes.

Kagome sighed. "Yura was stupid and arrogant but the sentence given to her was too much." Eiko held Kagome's hands that were shaking.

Eiko nodded. "I've always heard that Kagura-sama was harsh. What is it?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo. Kikyo whispered, "A Zhang of Redness." Eiko's eyes widened as she tried to process what they said.

"What about you two? Me?" Eiko asked quickly.

Kagome held her hand tighter. "Consort Kagura-sama only told us to reflect. Don't be afraid." Eiko wasn't afraid of Kagura, she was afraid of what might happen to her two friends. She could anyone, but she couldn't handle her friends, even the people and youkai in her palace getting hurt just because of another concubine's jealousy and spite. It is going to be like this everyday in the domain, a knife pointed at their backs. Even though Touga said he would protect her, at to what degree? He favors Kagura, surely he would take her side as well. Nothing is for sure, they must protect themselves. She must remain strong. She is already panicking, but she can't let herself have a breakdown here, especially seeing Kagome and Kikyo shaking.

She bought Kikyo's hands to join hers and Kagome's and they stayed silent as they basked in each other's presence and comfort.


	8. Chapter 8: Mint

**Palace of the Virtuous**

Inukimi laid her head back, as she willed herself to relax. Hinata was carefully and slowly massaging her legs and feet after His Majesty's call so early in the morning. Inukimi looked absolutely agitated. She was called to have an audience with His Majesty and the Empress Dowager, regarding what, she didn't yet know.

Inukimi's personal attendant Jakotsu briskly walked in, a tense expression on his face.

"Empress, greetings."

"Rise already." Inukimi replied with anticipation laced in her voice.

Jakotsu nodded and stood. "Replying to your inquiry earlier, the dead girl found in the well is Fucha."

Inukimi's eyes narrowed. "How did she end up in the well?"

"I do not know, it was a remote place, people seldom pass by."

Inukimi sighed. "Of course you wouldn't know, Fucha was the servant I appointed to serve Consort Kagura."

Jakotsu looked at Inukimi's face. "Then I will make some inquiries at Fei Kagura-sama's place."

Inukimi nodded and released a breath, but she was still on edge.

"I have one more thing to report."

Inukimi braced herself, what other news could be worse than this? Murder in the Domain at so early in the morning. "Speak."

Jakotsu paused for a second, contemplating if it is alright to say. "Fei Kagura-sama has punished Changzai Yura with a Zhang of Redness."

Inukimi looked to the side, not an ounce of pity can be seen on her face. "Sakasagami habitually overstepped her bounds, leave her be."

Then the demoness's head lowered and waved her head slowly, "But Fucha..was innocent, she died for nothing. She was still a child."

* * *

 **Palace of Wind**

Kagura was sitting on a chair atop a platform nonchalantly sipping tea in the formal receiving area when Kanna entered the threshold and curtsied to her.

"Kagura-sama, Jakotsu is here. He said he has some questions for you from the Empress" She said quietly.

Kagura slowly lifted her face to look at Kanna, raising a single delicate eyebrow. "Let him in."

Juromaru who was below, standing to the side, immediately went out to fetch Jakotsu.

Kagura faked a small smile as he entered, it was evident there was worry present in Kagura's face.

Juromaru kneeled in one knee upon presenting himself. "Greetings Fei Kagura-sama."

Kagura straightened her back and sat properly. "You may rise. It's good that you're here. I have something to ask you."

Jakotsu looked into her face. "Yes?"

"What's that Fucha's background that I can't even scold her?" Kagura is not dumb, she knows gossip had been circulating within the servants claiming she is indeed the murderer of Fucha.

Jakotsu smiled, trying to appease Kagura. "She is nothing more than a servant, she has no background."

Kagura laughed quietly. "I'll tell you a joke. Did Fucha make it her mission to antagonize me thinking that she had the Empress's support?"

There was now sweat forming above Jakotsu's brows, his smile faded as it was replaced with an agitated face. "Fucha was newly selected by the Internal Affairs Authority. The Empress only had her for a few days before she came to serve you Fei Kagura-sama. There is no talk of her having the Empress's support." He was the one who was supposed to be interrogating her. Jakotsu clenched his hand into a fist at his incompetence. But it was to be expected, Kagura is a vile demoness, who had started to poison this Domain.

"The other day her clumsiness hurt me while she was brushing my hair. I only scolded her a little bit before she ran out in a noisy, crying flurry. She hasn't returned, even now! Is that how the Empress disciplines her servants?" Kagura banged her hand on her arm rest, clearly mad.

Jakotsu looked her straight in the eye, he was getting irritated at her fake act. "Kagura-sama, Fucha is dead."

Kagura looked to the sides, her eyebrows knit together as if she was asked an unanswerable question and is concentrating very hard to come un with an answer. "Dead? How could she be dead? When did this happen?"

In his head, Jakotsu had already stabbed and killed her for the 5th time since he came here. He spoke up, spite evident in his voice. "She was just retrieved from a well. Her body is badly swollen." He looked at her with angry eyes.

"You are in 1st Class Consort Kagura-sama's presence. How could you speak so freely of such things?" Kanna shouted to him. Jakotsu only stared back at her with the same expression he had in facing Kagura. Kanna backed up from his intense stare.

"No matter." Kagura said weakly. Jakotsu turned his head to face the crimson-eyed demoness again.

Kanna spoke up again, this time avoiding Jakotsu's stare at her and instead directed her eyes at her mistress. "It must have been on the day you scolded her. She ran out crying. Maybe she was not watching her steps, so she must have fallen accidentally into the well." Inside Jakotsu's head was pure rage. Fucha was not so stupid that she would fall in such a small well. The well also had a cover on top of it. He was about to answer when Kagura gasped. She covered her mouth and stared wide-eyed at the ground.

"So, it's my fault then?"

Kanna stepped forward, seeming to regain her confidence. "That can't be, it's fall Fucha's fault for having such a bad temper. How can any servant not get an occasional scolding once in a while, don't you agree, Jakotsu?" Jakotsu pursed her lips, his nostrils flaring. It was one thing, denying anything they have got to do regarding Fucha's dead, but actually blaming the poor dead girl on her own death? These people are pure rotten demons. Jakotsu willed himself to calm down.

"This..your servant dare not comment."

"What do you mean, "I don't dare"? If you won't believe me, then feel free to ask anyone serving at Palace of Wind. Everyone saw her run out by herself. Do you mean Jakotsu-san..that someone pushed her from behind?" _From acting like a victim, to being on the offensive. What a vile woman._

"I would never dare to make such an assumption." Jakotsu firmly replied.

"There is nothing you won't dare to do. If you don't believe me, then cross examine every person from my palace." Kagura hissed.

Jakotsu raised his head and put on a big smile with his eyes closed, only to piss her off. He's not scared of her. "Now, Consort Kagura-sama, it has not come to that." He replied, his voice velvety. Kanna and Juromaru now looked back and forth at Kagura and Jakotsu. Their mistress was purely in rage.

Kagura grasped her arm rest, nails raking against the wood. "Let me make one thing clear, you came today by order of the Empress. You asked what you had to ask, I answered, and have witnesses to support my answer. If you want to take anyone into custody, be my guest. Otherwise if you dare to bother me about this matter again, don't expect me to be generous."

Jakotsu's smile disappeared. He looked at Kagura with angry hooded eyes. "Understood. Excuse me, my Lady." He kneeled one last time and went out. To investigate this matter at the moment isn't the right choice, he'll get his chance. He just has to wait. But it was absolutely satisfying seeing Kagura's messed up angry face. Jakotsu chuckled and smirked. She'll get what's coming to her.

Kagura was still shaking in anger as stared at Jakotsu leaving, pointing daggers at him. After confirming he has already gone, Kagura looked at Juromaru who was silent the whole ordeal.

Juromaru nodded, walked to the center and eyed the servants around. "Remember all of you, this is what happened, Fucha ran out of her own free will. She misstepped and fell into a well where she drowned."

All the servants said yes in unison.

* * *

 **The Emperor's Hall**

Touga ran a hand over his hair. He had some bad blood with the girl's father but he never had any intention of harming the girl. Such a poor child, still young..now she's crippled. Touga was planning to return Yura Sakasagami to her home village before she lived in the Capital, even though he would strip her of his father's fortune, he will still retain her title. She has no sin over what her father had done. She still has a chance to pick herself up, then this happened. Touga slammed a fist at his table. The table creaked at the sheer force.

"If you end up breaking that, I will tell the Internal Affairs Authority to provide you with the cheapest pine wood table they have. Please son, spare the poor table." Touga turned to his mother with tired eyes and sighed.

"Mother." He sat at his chair, and leaned back, letting himself breath for a few seconds.

"I heard what happened about that Sakasagami girl."

"Kagura was too cruel." Touga stated with an angry tone.

"It's already done. What Fei Kagura did was right. This Domain has rules, and if the ones who live her get too arrogant, they tend to overrule the regulations that was set, even before you were born, and that will cause chaos. That Sakasagami Yura has only been in the Domain for at least 3 days and she dared hit another concubine. She meant to use violence in the Royal City and that needs to be punished. Pay no more heed to her son. I also heard she was attempting to hit the one you like, that Precious Eiko. She could've been really hurt if you weren't there." Sayuri noticed his son's eyes soften as she stated Eiko's name.

"The Empress arrives!" Jaken announced from outside. Touga sensed the faint smell of cigar topped with the strong smell of perfume. Inukimi never tried to hide her vice, Touga never cared about what she does or don't do, but he surely doesn't like the irritating and suffocating odor of smoke. It reminds him of the time he found Izayoi's mansion burning.

Touga raised his eyes to look at Inukimi as she curtsied to him and to his mother.

"You don't have to explain. You have no fault about what happened to Sakasagami." Touga said tiredly to Inukimi. She haven't even sat yet.

Inukimi looked down when she reached her seat across Touga, keeping her mouth shut. Touga noticed her odd behavior and the weird silence. "What is it?"

"Noticing your mood Your Majesty, I don't think this is a good time to tell."

Touga sighed. "Just say it, it couldn't be worse, can it?"

Inukimi looked straight in the eyes of her husband. Those mesmerising warm gold that she wants to get lost in, but never can. Touga never looked at her with love. His eyes were absolutely empty whenever it is directed to her. She knew Touga can never return her feelings, it's not like he didn't try, she knew he did, hard. But it just wasn't meant to be. When Inukimi first saw Touga, she was infatuated. He was a charming and handsome young man. He was just a prince at that time, but he was already commanding a small number of Inu Daiyoukai troops, that was loyal to him. Touga didn't need a large number of soldiers. To Touga, more death means the more it hurts. So he keeps his loyal and competent fighters close to him and trains with them everyday. Seeing him leading those fierce youkai only made Inukimi more determined to marry him. Inukimi was a noble, and her family was one of the Inu Daiyoukai's high-ranked clans, plus the decreasing amount of female Inu youkai, specifically the Great Dog Demons apart from the wolves and kitsune, only secured her position of being Touga's bride. Now, he's in his primes, he is more handsome and powerful than ever. She understands, she will never ever receive his love. But now he has found a girl that he can look at with so much adoration that Inukimi yearns for.

"One of Fei Kagura's servants, Fucha, was found inexplicably dead in a well. Precious Eiko chanced upon the event and saw the body." Inukimi silently said. The Empress also noticed how Touga's face softened at the mention of that girl's name. Just anyone wouldn't notice that change in his face, but Inukimi saw it, as clear as day.

"Inexplicably? What did Kagura say?" Touga questioned. Touga worried for Eiko. It was still her 4th day at the palace, seeing things like that isn't good, plus that incident with Sakasagami might've gotten to her too. _I'll visit her tonight._ Touga thought.

"She said it was an accident, but Jakotsu thinks that there is something amiss."

Touga sighed. If it wasn't for his worrying about Eiko, he could've already wrecked the damn table he was leaning on. "Our servants are from loyal clans and families that have served us since our ruling. Reward her family nicely, I will also cater to her funeral preparations. She would want to be buried near her family..I will let Jashu arrange the transportation of her body."

Inukimi and Sayuri nodded.

Touga knitted his eyebrows together. "Kagura.." He stated angrily. He was still clueless whether Kagura had a hand at this. They will have to investigate carefully.

"I'll look into this case carefully."

"Yes." Inukimi nodded. "And about Changzai Yura, she muttered she wanted to return home. She didn't say anything more."

"I'll get on with it. I need air. I'll be off now mother, Inukimi. Be careful on your way out." Touga's back was straight as he briskly sauntered off with Jashu even though the weight on his shoulders were heavier than before.

Sayuri and Inukimi looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

Eiko stared blankly at the light stone covered ground of her palace, Fuyumi beside her. She was supposed to practice with Shippo, but she called it off. She felt tired and numb even though she slept early last night and woke up late, but she didn't sleep until she heard birds chirping and a stream of sunlight peaking outside the curtains of her room. She felt tense the whole night, as if someone might break in and choke her to death. A servant was murdered here in this domain, how much more she, the Emperor's concubine. Jealousy and hate runs strong in this place.

Atsuko picked an Osmanthus blossom, drew it near to her small nose, and flashed a bright smile, "It smells so good Young Mistress!" Atsuko shouted as she neared the blossom to Eiko's nostrils. Eiko didn't move an inch. Atsuko looked questioningly at Fuyumi, her smile fading. Fuyumi just waved her head slowly to the side.

"Young mistress had a fright yesterday that she didn't have an appetite for dinner. At least eat something this morning?" Fuyumi asked Eiko.

"I-I'm afraid..that I will have to live with similar horrors like what happened yesterday from now on." Eiko said, avoiding Fuyumi and Atsuko's faces. She was trying to be strong.

"Why?" Fuyumi asked. She didn't know what happened yesterday after than incident with Changzai Yura, she didn't want to push Eiko so she asked Tsukishina, but even she doesn't know. Eiko is finally talking after a few hours of silence since yesterday, asking her now may be a good idea.

"Changzai Yura picked a fight with us, I have evidently made many enemies. Consort Kagura-sama is forceful, her methods are cruel. Being surrounded by enemies, I fear for not only my own safety, but yours as well, and Shippo's and everyone here in the Palace of Moon fragements. Once I make one single wrong move, I fear that my loved ones will have to suffer for it."

Fuyumi's face became nervous. "What should we do?"

Eiko turned her eyes to the side. "I don't know yet."

Atsuko stooped to look at Eiko with a smile. "Young Mistress, do you remember when you taught me how to make Osmanthus candy at home?"

Atsuko raised the Osmanthus flower. "These osmanthus are blooming beautifully, how about I make osmathus candies with them? What do you say?" Atsuko was very persistent when she wants to, more so now, it's not good for Eiko to starve, she intends to get a little food in Eiko's system, even though it's just for now.

Eiko gave her a faint small smile. "Your culinary skills are impeccable, I will eat some if you make any." Eiko decided to agree, for their peace of mind, and hers, even if it's only for a short while.

Atsuko nodded excitedly. "Okay! I will get on it! Next time, we're making it together." A skip was present in her step as she walked happily.

Eiko studied the Osmanthus trees around the palace, as Atsuko walked away. Hayato and Yuuto was a few feet from where she sat, standing guard, when Eiko noticed Pei, her head lowered to the large pot of an Osmanthus free from the far right side of the palace. She looked to be curiously looking at its soil. Eiko stood and walked to her, Hayato and Yuuto tailing her, also curious at what Pei was looking at.

"Pei-chan, what are you looking at that's so interesting?" Eiko asked the maid as she neared the suspicious Osmanthus tree.

Pei pointed down at the earth inside the big pot. Eiko lowered her head to peer at the soil, Yuuto and Hayato sneaking a peak of the dirt from behind her. "Look Young Mistress, the ants are moving in a weird pattern."

Eiko studied the ants carefully. She squatted to the ground like a child and followed the ants with her eyes. "The ants are avoiding the tree root, as if they are afraid." She commented. She picked up a twig inside the pot and began stabbing the soil with it. After a few stabs, she felt a hard rigid object buried in the soil that was not to deep from the surface.

Pei shrugged. "Well, I think the ants are just stupid, taking the long way."

Eiko turned behind, looking at Yuuto. "Yuuto-kun, can you dig this spot that all the ants are avoiding." Eiko asked, drawing an imaginary circle around the spot with her twig.

"Aye-o!" Yuuto's retractable claws sprung out and his tail began wagging as he dropped and began digging. Eiko, Hayato and Pei stood to the side to avoid getting hit by flying dirt.

Yuuto's ministrations stopped as he hit the hard object. He pushed his hand deeper grabbing hold of the object. "What is this? Miss there seems to be what felt like a jar here."

"Let's have a look." Shippo, Sou, Fuyumi, and Atsuko came running as they heard the commotion.

Yuuto nodded. He grabbed the jar firmly and was slowly pulling with his right hand and used his left hand to dig. Eiko grabbed a small shovel she found near another osmanthus tree, positioned himself at Yuuto's right side and began helping him dig. As soon as the jar was near the surface, Yuuto gave a pull, and a dirt covered small jar sprung out. The Inu Youkai suddenly covered their noses and mouth, groaning loudly when the strong irritating small filled their nostrils, causing them to form tears on their eyes.

Yuuto held the jar as far as he can from his face. "This jar is very weird! It has such a strong fragrance that's making me sick!" Eiko can smell the faint scent it is emitting.

"Palace of moon fragments have been home to a few concubines before..maybe a rare strong incense or perfume is inside that jar." Shippo informed.

"Why not open it up and see?" Fuyumi asked behind Eiko.

"Ugh." Yuuto held a his breath while the other Youkai braced themselves and now covered their noses and mouth with two of their hands. Yuuto began removing a little of the dirt that is covering the lid and forcefully pulled it open.

"Let me see." Fuyumi pushed her hand to the hole and grabbed hold of a small object. Pulling it back up again, she opened her palm to reveal a tiny thing, the same size as her fist, covered in two layers of paper that was maybe white before and now is brown. The servant unwrapped the two papers and that was the moment when everyone now, even the humans backed a few steps away from the thing, because of its irritating and putrid smell. The strange thing was shaped circular, it looked to be rotten and old, it has several tiny hairs surrounding it and is colored dark brown.

"It stinks!" The servants complained, the girls waving their hands in the air to draw away the bad air.

Eiko realized what they dug up was. Her eyes widened from the realization. But to avoid unnecessary gossip she kept it to herself. "It's nothing but some cheap spices. Fuyumi, cover it up." Fuyumi wrapped the rotten thing with the paper once again.

Eiko eyed each of her servants. "You are all to keep your mouths shut about what we dug up today. We don't need any idle gossip."

They all nodded their head. "Yes, yes."

"Atsuko, don't make the Osmanthus candy any more, I'll eat my breakfast now instead." Atsuko smiled and nodded.

Eiko waved her hand. "You can all go now. Go back to your duties or rest." The servants bowed and walked away. Eiko walked inside with Fuyumi while Atsuko and Yuuto cleaned up the dirt. Fuyumi hid the strange thing inside her sleeves. When Eiko sat at the lounge of her bedroom she took a dip breath and clutched her stomach.

"Miss, why do you look so pale?" Fuyumi sat beside Eiko and comforted her.

Eiko sighed. "I feel very unsettled. Fuyumi, go find Doctor Hojo, ask him to come see me. Remember it has to be Doctor Hojo." Fuyumi had a questioning looked in her eyes but nodded nonetheless and walked quickly outside.

Eiko hugged herself tightly in a fetal position, trying to stop herself from shaking.

* * *

 **Royal Clinic**

Fuyumi saw various physicians, human and youkai alike going in and out of the large infirmary wearing the same white and red clothes, bringing with them their supply case, which was a medium sized box that holds their paraphernalia.

Fuyumi stood by the door and studied the big place, which looked more spacious in the inside. Everyone in here were walking and running, some of the nurses have their hands full with different medical supplies, others are doing rounds checking the patients. In the left side, was the treatment area where there were numerous single-sized beds, the occupied ones were closed of by curtains. On the center, was where the physicians mostly spend their time, this was where their tables and chairs were positioned, and on the right side was a couple of long table with small ceramic pots and jars, and herbs that was spread neatly on it that was most probably going to be used as medicine. At the far right side was the closed off large supply room housing medical archives, herbs, books, pre-mixed medicines and instruments.

Hojo sat in his own chair and table at the back and dragged a weight stick across the large very large scroll he opened to flatten it. It was all about various herbs that can be used as medicine for kidney problems, that he wants to review on, when Fuyumi came running to him.

"Doctor Hojo! I'm glad you're here." Fuyumi curtsied to the young Imperial Physician. "My mistress does not feel well, can you please check on her?"

Hojo's eyes widened and he quickly stood. "Is she all right?"

"I don't know yet, she insisted on asking you to take a look. Please hurry."

"Yes." Hojo was about to run off when he remembered he forgot something, he waved his head to the sides looking for his supply case when he saw it under his table and quickly walked off with Fuyumi.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

Eiko placed her hand at a small pillow atop the tea table and looked at the thin white folded cloth Hojo put on her wrist as he studied her pulse. After examining her pulse, Hojo returned the white cloth to his supply case and looked seriously at his first love.

"Young Mistress, you seem to have had a very serious fright?"

Eiko looked down. "I saw something I shouldn't have seen."

Hojo looked at her strongly. "Then you have to find a way to forget about what you saw."

Eiko looked weakly and blankly at Hojo, her eyes glazed and pink. She can't believe her friend would just say that like it's so easy. She knows she was being cowardly, but she keeps overthinking. She feels suffocated in this Domain, even in her own home, she doesn't feel safe.

One of Eiko's tears escaped her eyes as she spoke, "That day..what you said at the shrine, do you still stand by your promise?"

"Of course, I will forever place you above everything else."

Eiko shut her eyes tightly and turned her eyes sadly to the side. "Forever..is easily said, but not so easily done."

Hojo shifted to the side to stare at Eiko. "I know I don't have many merits, but I always do my best to keep my word. I will forever remember the debt owed to the Kikume family by my father. Young Mistress, command me as you will!"

Eiko narrowed her eyes, her lips quivered as her will crumbled, and she came crashing down, crying and releasing her pent up feelings. "I don't want to serve the Emperor in bed." Fuyumi and Atsuko looked at each other with eyes wide. Hojo stooped breathing for a second and stared at Eiko.

The Emperor had nothing to do with it. He was handsome, and strong and perfect, the sun incarnate. His promise of protecting her wasn't a fluke. But she fears her own weakness. He can't protect them all, Kagome, Kikyo, her family outside the domain and inside. Even his own beloved Izayoi died. The Emperor already has his hands full managing his empire, Eiko doesn't want to bother him anymore and add to his problems and making herself a burden just because of the competition in the Harem. That's why she made it her first priority to remain as anonymous as possible. But Touga..his face flashed in Eiko's mind and she clutched her heart. She can't help but be infatuated with him. His voice, eyes, the way he looks at her, his gentle touches. But she willed herself to rip Touga's image in his brain, she would always choose her family above everything else.

"I don't want that to happen either, but you are in the Harem already, sooner or later you will have to accompany His Majesty in bed." Hojo said quietly, his mouth shaking in anger. He turned his head away and avoided her eyes as he continued.

"It would be advisable, for the sake of your future, that you do so as early as possible."

Eiko's tears only multiplied. "I can't help but be afraid, if I serve him right now..." Eiko looked at Fuyumi and continued.

"Doctor Hojo, I have something to show you."

Fuyumi fetched inside her sleeve to grab the thing they dug up earlier and handed it to Hojo. Hojo's eyes widened the second he saw it.

"It's deer musk, isn't it?" Eiko questioned.

Hojo once again looked at Eiko. Deer musk is a substance obtained from a male deer's gland situated in its rectal area. It is used as a perfume fixative, cardiac, mental and neurological medicine and can be mixed with incense. It has a very strong scent but it also has abortive and infertility capabilities.

"Why do you have this Young Mistress?"

Eiko remembered the trees at the back garden of her palace. "The Cherry-Apple trees. Flowers and fruits have not bloomed this spring. We dug that from a tree today by chance. But who knows how many things like that are buried under the trees everywhere in the Palace. Shippo said that the previous Emperor's concubine who used to live here had an unexpected miscarriage, I suppose the real cause is that, or something like it. She must have eaten food made with the blooms and fruits of the trees around here, and as time went by, the concentration of the musk had accumulated inside her body, which cost her baby's life..It's apparent how much scheming goes around in this harem. That concubine most likely doesn't know, just what caused her downfall."

"It's fortunate that you discovered this early, otherwise all the ladies here would have suffered the consequences. I know I don't have the privilege of being your companion for life, but if I can protect and keep you safe here, then it is another way to honor my promise to you."

Eiko looked at her childhood friend. "Is my condition serious?"

"Fear is the reason for your high temperature, you must first calm your nerves. If treated with care, you can recover in half a month. But..if you would like to be extra cautious with your recovery, then I will prescribe you with something that will allow you more time to make a recovery." Eiko didn't want to serve the Emperor, this might be an excuse for her to avoid going out the palace and be with the Emperor. This was it. But still, there was the guilt that was poking Eiko's heart for lying to the Emperor.

Hojo continued, "This kernel of musk is the strongest component of musk. It would be best for the Young Mistress to have no contact with it. I will take it instead, and use it for other positive purposes, so that atonement can be found for the life it took."

Eiko nodded weakly, "Thank you so much Hojo-nii. Atsuko, see Doctor Hojo out." Hojo nodded with a frown and gave a last bow to Eiko, and silently walked out with Atsuko.

* * *

 **Palace of the Virtuous**

Doctor Hojo asked for an audience to the Empress to inform her of Eiko's condition so that she will be excused for tonight. Tonight will finally be the time when Touga can flip the new concubines' name boards.

"Guiren Eiko has fallen sick? She was fine yesterday." The Empress was sipping tea in her living area, Hojo standing in front of her.

"Concubine Precious Eiko is under an evil influence which combined with stress from a serious shock has induced flu symptoms." Hojo half-lied. Sure, Eiko is under stress, but she doesn't have the flu. Her body is in severe stress which may cause her immune system to weaken because of her overthinking and anxiety, plus she haven't also slept properly last night and eaten properly, doesn't mean she already has a contagious disease. But this is what Eiko wanted, to let the Empress know she is sick enough to serve the Emperor.

"A shock?"

"Yes, she has suffered excessive fright. Right now she has a fever and is suffering from a delirium." This might be too much Hojo thought, but the Empress must be convinced.

Inukimi knitted her eyebrows together, looking concerned. "If that's the case then Lady Ayame living in the Eastern Hall should move away from Palace of Moon Fragments for the time being to avoid the disease." Inukimi annonced for Hojo and her handmaiden Hinata to hear. Most Youkai are resistant to human diseases but Inukimi thought of this as a chance to finally separate Ayame and Eiko, to prevent them from being too close.

"Yes, it is a dangerous season right now. Precious Eiko's illness is caused by both internal and external factors, I fear that Lady Ayame will be infected as well." Hojo nodded, it's good to have Eiko be alone in her palace, so if she ever gets tired of playing sick in bed, she can always go out and walk around.

Inukimi nodded looking straight ahead, her face blank, but still held that impenetrable regal and confident expression. "Since you're the one who diagnosed Concubine Eiko, and since she probably won't make a full recovery for quite a while, why don't you continue tending to her illness."

"I will do my best." Hojo bowed to the demoness and walked away, ushered by Jakotsu to the gates.

* * *

 **Emperor's Hall - Early Evening**

Touga's eyes quickly scanned the paper he was currenly reading, the last one before he could finally visit Eiko. Touga cared less about sleeping with her tonight, he knows she's nervous, but he will not do it with her, it's not a proper time, and even if she refused, she won't say it outright, since it is a rule that a concubine is never allowed to refuse. Caring for her well being is his top priority for tonight and the reason why he will be visiting her. When he made sure that there are no mistaken entries in the contents of the paper, he reached for the brush on the ink grinder and signed at the very bottom. He quickly stood and arranged his clothes when he caught his mother's scent and sighed.

"The Empress Dowager and Empress arrives." _Of course they'd be in here._ Touga thought. Sayuri would want to know who would be the potential mother of a new pup soon in the Domain, and even though it is not obvious when you look at her, Touga noticed there was a slight skip in her step as she sauntered to him, Inukimi tailing from behind, an air of regality as always. Touga bowed and welcomed his mother, while Inukimi curtsied to her husband. Sayuri sat on a foamed chair, Touga across from her, and Inukimi in the middle. Jashu poured new cups of tea for them.

"Starting today the new concubines will be available to serve His Majesty." Inukimi stated.

"Or do you still plan to visit Fei Kagura's place?" Sayuri questioned. For an unknown reason, she didn't like that cunning demoness.

"I was planning to visit another." Touga answered.

"Oh, who might the lucky lady be? Please flip her name board Your Majesty." Inukimi waved her hand to signal Jashu and Jaken to enter with the now two wooden trays. Sayuri smiled. It has been 3 months since Touga's last visit to the harem.

The two imps kneeled in front of Touga, raising their trays. Touga roamed his eyes to the written names but Eiko's weren't there.

"Where is Precious Eiko's name board?" Touga asked firmly.

"To reply to your inquiry, this afternoon, the Royal Clinic sent someone to report that Concubine Precious Eiko has had a serious shock which triggered the flu. She needs to rest to make a recovery." Touga was silent for a few seconds. It was more serious than he thought. The shock she received from knowing fighting with Yura, plus seeing a dead body in a well really took a toll on her. Touga is now more motivated to see her. Seeing Touga's fallen face, which was quite a rarity, Inukimi became stunned.

Sayuri interrupted his thinking, "But Lingering Kagome and Promise Kikyo are still healthy son."

Touga stood and fixed his clothes. "I'm going to Eiko." He walked briskly out.

"Touga!" Sayuri shouted and sighed. It seems he had developed feelings for the girl this early on. She thought it was just a simple short-time infatuation..She has seen this before, this was how Touga acted when he first met Izayoi. Sayuri can only look with worried eyes as she watched his son go.

Jashu sighed as he saw in a split second Touga dashing out of the gates of his palace. "Your Majesty! Wait for meeeee!" He was certain there is only one place he's going to, and it's a far run before he catches up to the Daiyoukai.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

Bankotsu and Sou were standing guard outside the gates of Eiko's palace when they see Touga alone walking towards them in a fast pace. They quickly kneeled in one leg and lowered their head. They were quite excited for their Young Mistress having thought that she was the first woman to be chosen by the Emperor to serve him.

"Rise." Touga smiled at them as he passed.

As he entered, Bankotsu and Sou grinned at each other and did a high-five.

Shippo stood by the doors of Eiko's palace when he caught scent of the Emperor. He quickly straightened his back, as he saw Touga nearing him.

Shippo kneeled. "Your Majesty."

Touga smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Rise Shippo. How's your father?"

Shippo frowned as he stood. "Still in bad shape." His father had just been transported from one of the borders near Ryukotsusei's territory. His father was part of a group that has been ambushed when they were scouting the woods in between the borders and the Dragon demon's lands. Touga frowned.

"I placed him in the care of my best doctors. After he gets better, I'll let him stay in the Domain for a while. You have to help me with that, since you know how your father can't keep himself still."

Shippo smiled a bit. "Yes Your Majesty, I will make sure he gets plenty of rest."

Touga patted his head, "Good son. Thank you for watching Eiko all this time." Shippo stared wide-eyed at the Daiyoukai's face when he mentioned Eiko's name and smiled.

"It's my pleasure! The Young Mistress have been very good to us and is always letting us have too much rest. Thank you for trusting me to serve her. But she is not feeling well at the moment Your Majesty.."

"I'm only planning to see her for a short while and return to my place. I heard about what happened. I won't be able to sleep if I'm not able to see her."

Shippo nodded. "Thank you for your concern to our Young Mistress, Your Majesty."

Touga smiled. "You don't need to announce me. Is she sleeping?"

"I think so, she stayed inside the whole day."

Touga nodded and went in. Fuyumi and Atsuko who were standing outside the sliding doors of Eiko's bedchamber silently gasped and immediately drop to a kneel. Touga put a finger to his lips. They both nodded. Touga walked to them, Fuyumi received him and gave a low bow.

"Young Mistress is not feeling well Your Majesty. We already informed the Internal Affairs Authority that she can't serve you right now." Fuyumi informed, avoiding his eyes.

"It's alright. I..just want to see her. I'm not planning on staying long. I won't disturb her sleep." Touga smiled at the two maids which granted him blushing cheeks. Both the maids nodded and opened the shoji doors, making sure they won't make a sound. As Touga set aside the sheer curtains hanged at the entrance of the room, once again, Touga's nose was hit by Eiko's light and refreshing smell. She seemed to have just taken a bath. Touga willed his purring beast inside him to calm down. Her warm honey scent was mixed with the scent of rose petals and a hint of citrus which made his tired body slowly regenerate energy. He slowly walked to her bed that was situated at the end of the room by the wall. He carefully sat near her. She was sleeping peacefully. Her hands and arms spread up near her head and face. She was wearing a long sleeved pink nightwear that was a bit see through. Her blanket only covered the lower half her body, so he willed himself not to look at her breasts which was a bit obvious because of her night clothes. Her black brown hair was spread throughout her pillow in beautiful waves. He can't see her face, it was positioned away from him, and is turned to the wall. The steady rising and falling of her chest was even. Touga desired to touch her face, he wanted to turn it to face him, and he wanted to look at it just once for today. Touga stretched his hand to her face and lightly touched the soft skin of her cheek against the pillow. Her face was smaller than his hand, he admired how her face fit perfectly against his palm and how intensely it made him feel. Her skin was warmer than normal. He frowned as he remembered her fever. He slowly lifted his hand to straighten Eiko's face and positioned it properly so that she won't feel a strained neck the next day. But after moving her face, his hand can't seem to let go just yet. He brushed the stray hairs that were on her face and smiled as he admired her features.

Eiko felt gentle touches on her face that was tickling her and felt comforting at the same time. She was doubting whether it was a dream or not, but it felt naturally real. She fluttered her sleepy eyes open. Touga looked at her as she opened her sleepy eyes.

"Eiko." Touga gently called her name.

Eiko was still a bit dizzy from the medicine Hojo prescribed to her. As her blurry view slowly adjusted and focused to the man above her she realized it was the Emperor. _Why is he here? Did he choose me for tonight? Was my lie found out?_ Eiko gasped and unintentionally hit Touga's hand away from her face with the back of her hand. She stared at him with nervous eyes and in a second realized what she has done.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty!" Touga's heart ached when he saw how nervous Eiko looked. She thought she was going to be forced to bed with him. Was that how low she sees herself to him? Was that how low she sees him? Forcing her to be lay with him even though he knows she was sick?

Touga's voice was low. "Guiren Eiko, calm down." Eiko's notice didn't escape the formal tone of Touga's voice as he addressed her.

Eiko was about to stand and kneel to greet the Emperor when Touga pulled her down. "There's no need for you to greet me formally. I came here to find out how you're doing. I heard you were not feeling well."

Eiko avoided his eyes. That guilty feeling washing over her bones once again. She nodded, "I'm sorry I'm not able to serve His Majesty for tonight."

"You don't need to worry about that. That's not the reason why I came here." Touga smiled reassuring her. He grabbed her cold hand. "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. I'll go now." Touga avoided her eyes when he quickly stood to go out. The heat he was emitting disappearing immediately which made her feel empty. His weight on her bed gone made the vacant space next to her bigger. Eiko wanted to say something, to make him stay. She realised the moment he reassured her and told her to calm down, her heart unknowingly started beating slower, her mind and head became clear. She realised he made her feel safe and secure being here.

"Please.." Touga stopped in his tracks as he heard Eiko whisper. Her weak voice pulling at his heart. This woman is going to be the death of him. He turned around willingly, because as always, ever since he saw her, he had been whipped. Surrendering and giving her his leash, he walked back to her bed. _Ahh, this woman will ruin me._

Touga looked seriously at her when he sat again at her bed. "Stay." It was that one word that made Touga weak in the knees and had him bowing to her every whim. He doesn't know why and he will never know why. Was it because of the way she looks at her, sure when she first looked at him she was nervous, but never scared. She sees him, the real him.

She moved against the wall so Touga can sit properly on her bed. She sat up as well. She craved to touch him, to be enveloped in his heat once again. The weather these days are getting cold.

"Are you going to sleep here?" Eiko asked, looking at him with gentle eyes.

"If you want me to."

"I did beg you to stay."

Touga chuckled. "You did. Are you feeling cold?" He seemed to read her. Touga spread his arms in front of him. Eiko didn't think twice. Crawling to him, he hugged her against his chest. She was finally letting him touch her. She rested her head on his neck, and sniffed his smell. Touga chuckled at what she did. It was cute and she wasn't particularly subtle about it either. He thought. Touga wrapped his arms around her waist and let her straddle him, her legs wrapped around his waist. It felt nice just having her like this. Simple, yet it means a lot for the both of them. Eiko thought about his presence, he is hers tonight and hers only. Another Concubine can be warming his bed tomorrow, but for tonight she is his, and he is hers. What they did and didn't do will stay with them.

Touga planted a kiss on the side of Eiko's head. Eiko raised his head to look at his eyes. She decided that for tonight, she will forget she is his concubine, but regard herself as his wife. The most powerful being's wife. She looked at his beautiful golden eyes, his pointed nose, his high cheekbones, the blue marks that looked absolutely sexy, and his lips. Oh right, she didn't find out whether he had fangs under there.

Eiko brushed her nose to his, Touga's eyes softened as her gesture. Snaking his right hand to rest at the back of her neck, he angled her face to him, and bought their lips together. This was it, after months of waiting for her to return. Touga knew he shouldn't be too hard but it was too damn hard. Eiko moaned. Touga moved his lips fervently with hers. The feel of his lips were intoxicating, the way its movements dominated her. His kiss was her cure and her ruin. With this kiss, they were able to say to each other their desires and feelings without words spoken. Touga grabbed her waist as he held her down, while her hands clenched the front of his clothes. She tasted of peppermint tea, Touga noted. After a few kisses, they slowed down and released each other's lips to breathe for air. Eiko was pink all over. Her cheeks, ears and swollen lips. Touga grinned and licked his lower lip. _Oh..fangs._

Heat once again flooded inside Eiko. She was breathing hard and was a trembling mess. "Touga.." Once Touga's ears heard the sensual way Eiko uttered his name. He came diving to her in a split second. She whispered his name with so much desperation. He caught her soft swollen lips again. His weight causing her to fall back on the bed. He dodn't letting their lips separate. Cradling her face, he entered his tongue into her mouth, flicking its roof. Eiko shuddered. Touga swore, breathing hard. He let go of her lips to place hard kisses on her neck. He was positioned in between Eiko's legs. This was dangerous. He knew Eiko was still hesitating and nervous, it really is not the right time. He raised himself to look at her. She was trying to calm her ragged breathing, her irises looked darker, her eyes hooded, looking straight at him. Touga gave her a smile and kissed her nose. Eiko giggled. He moved to her forehead and planted a kiss there as well, and lastly he once again joined their lips together for a chaste goodnight kiss. Letting her know, he wanted her, but they can't do it tonight.

Touga moved to her left side and pulled her back to him, cocooning her with his heat. He tangled his legs with her, their bodies a perfect fit for each other. "Thank you for tonight Eiko. Good night." Eiko thought there was no way she could sleep.

"Sleep." He said again. _He might as well commanded me to breathe underwater._ She thought.

Touga began stroking gently and luxuriously the sides of her body, her arms, legs, waist and lastly her flat stomach, not to arouse but to soothe. And Eiko found sleep and rest faster than she thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Half-sure

Author's note: Hello Everyone! I've been writing using a third person but from now on I'll make a few changes here and there and sneak in some excerpts from the characters about their own point of view so please tune in for that! ;)

All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. OCs are mine.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

 **EIKO**

The whole night, I was on edge. I kept sleeping and waking up, because of my cowardice acting up. I would sleep for an hour then suddenly jolt awake, just to check if he was still there, and then I would feel his arms tightening around me and remind me that he was still there commanding my body to relax. And after a few seconds my body goes into slumber once again.

Warm and rested, that was what I felt waking up, and an unnatural craving feeling of getting work done. I wanted to move, jump, run, anything just to keep myself still. I don't know what's gotten in me. I don't know if it's energy or adrenaline. I itched to move. But the Emperor's arms wrapped around me like vines, tight and secure. I've never even heard a single bird chirped for this morning. The sun is already high and up, just what time is it? Sunlight streamed through the windows, passing into the sheer golden curtains hanged onto my bed, illuminating the wall I'm facing with bright light. Oh, I remembered I was supposed to be sick, staying in bed is expected for me. Then maybe I should stay in here for a while and just enjoy this.

Last night..felt too surreal. It all happened so fast. But I don't regret a single second, kiss, or touch that I let him have from me. Still, I don't know to interact with him the moment he wakes up.

Feeling like the world had just read my thoughts, I felt a hot breath blowing onto the back of my neck giving me delicious shudders as he exhaled. He's awake. When I turned to face him he was already staring at me, honey gold eyes chaining me into my spot. I can feel a thousand emotions and see a thousand questions inside those orbs, but he remained silent. Instead, he opted for a kiss in my forehead and released a breath of relief. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let myself indulge in this lasting feeling of intimacy a little longer. My heart swelled as I felt him hug me tighter, as if he wasn't already holding me tight enough. He sniffed my hair, causing me to giggle. I can't see it, but I felt him don a small smile in his face. Just a little bit longer together because after he leaves this bed, he will no longer be just mine.

* * *

 **TOUGA INU NO TAISHO**

I don't care. I don't care if it's late already. I don't care if Jashu is probably hopping his little feet panicking that I haven't yet returned. I don't care if there's another stack of paper waiting for me in my desk. I don't care what the Harem might think, because right now, finding her, my own small piece of happiness and bliss in this world I'm holding right now is all that I need and all that matters. It amazes me, how intensely she makes me feel, after a long long time. Can I be selfish a little longer? My life had been devoid of love, true honest and unconditional love for so long, but right now, she is the closest thing in order for me to feel it again. But deep inside me, is a guilty feeling, sitting in the pits of my whole being. I can never give all of myself to her, not when I'm still Emperor Touga Inu no Taishō. And she doesn't deserve that. I can give her my whole heart and soul, but at the end of the day, I'm still the Emperor, and she's still my concubine.

This manner of thinking won't get us anywhere. "Are you feeling alright now?" I asked not looking at her. I don't wanna move from this very spot yet. Because of her unpredictability, who knows how long until I get to hold her like this again.

* * *

 **EIKO**

It's clear he had a good night's sleep, his voice was still husky and heavy.

"I did. I don't feel tired anymore..at least for this day."

"That's good. Are you in the mood for breakfast then? I heard you haven't been eating well." My only mood is you right now. His voice was firm. Ah, I can't refuse not eating now that he's here.

"I don't want to move just yet." He chuckled. I absolutely adore his deep silent chuckles and laugh. It looks and sounds strange if it is from him because of his overall strong and overwhelming aura, but hearing those always leaves a heat forming deep in my core.

"You bet I'll leave unless you put some food in your body right now." He playfully teased.

He slowly moved to get up. Sitting up, I wanted pull him back, to suggest having breakfast in bed, beg, anything, just to feel his delicious warmth again.

"Get dressed. I'll return and join you for breakfast." He informed, giving me a smirk and stood. He removed the tie on his hair, bit it, and began combing his hair with his fingers, while his other hand was firmly holding up his hair. After arranging his hair, he proceeded to untie his obi.

* * *

 **TOUGA INU NO TAISHO**

"Get dressed. I'll return and join you for breakfast." She didn't answer. I swore she was about to pull me back. Well that shut her pretty little mouth. At least I get to make her eat.

"Hmp! Don't bother, since you're in such a hurry to leave." She turned around, facing her back to me. How adorable. She's the only one who does these things to me. Sitting down on her bed again, I positioned my mouth into the crook of her neck, planting a kiss on it. Thank the Gods she's too frozen to react, I thought she would've elbowed me.

"I have to take a bath first darling..or do you want me to join you since you clearly don't want me to go." Let's see if this works. She flinched. Oh? Shit. Her hand came flying onto my face, pushing me back to the edge of her bed.

"Whatever! Go then!" Her eyes were wide and wild as she looked at me. I bit my lip, trying to hold myself from laughing when her eyes strayed down. Oh..

* * *

 **EIKO**

His obi was untied. His kimono was wide open for me and his chest free for viewing. The skin on his hard chest was a bit tan with taut clearly developed muscles. It was my first time seeing how this powerful being actually looked. The word powerful fitted him to a tee, seeing his hard abdominal muscles as a I moved my eyes lower. I knew he was tall, muscled, and well-built, but seeing a bit of his naked skin didn't prepare me. There were a few scars that were maybe from deep wounds that even his body can't properly heal, but they only made him look more beautiful. How can he be so handsome, amazing, strong, seducing and perfect at the same time. He seemed to notice how I was staring at me as he licked his lips and dove for me. Again, it is all happening so fast. I'm nervous, not afraid, maybe afraid of how deeper my feelings might develop for him, but not of him. He was now on top of me. His lips are on mine again, so much harder than last night, his skin feels hotter. He doesn't hold back as he moved his lips. I don't think I can keep up, but it feels so good. The delicious buzzing of my nerves, the pulsing heat in my core, and our lips moving is all that I can feel. His whole being, his dominating energy is overwhelming me again. Agh, my blanket is bunched up between us. He seemed to read my mind, keeping his lips adhered, he grabbed the blanket with his clawed hands and threw it away forcefully, hitting the shoji doors. My legs are now in full display below him, I wanted to hide. But he wasted no time as he ripped my night shorts. I moaned into his mouth, because of the lack of air, the cold breeze hitting my skin or his intoxicating touches, I don't know. He released me for approximately 3 second to let me breath and look into my eyes until he captured my lips again. He caressed my thighs and gave long strokes with his claws which made me tremble. It felt ticklish and oh so delightful. I moaned again, letting his tongue enter my mouth. For a second I didn't know what to do, but he guided me as he flicked his tongue with mine, slowly and surely tasting me. He groaned and swore again, as he let go of my lips and lowered his body. I have no idea what he was trying to do when my core was hit by something huge and hard. We were still clothed, but the sheer pleasurable feeling of him against me was so good that my walls are crumbling. I want to let him know that he can have me, right here, right now.

"Fuck." The way he swore under his breath was so seductive it's driving me to the brink of madness.

* * *

 **TOUGA INU NO TAISHO**

"Fuck!" I swore again. I can feel her wetness and her toxic virginal scent. I need to calm myself. I didn't notice that my kimono is already falling off my shoulders when I felt her soft hands tangle around my neck and shoulders. Skin to skin. If I removed my clothes any further, this will turn into a point of no return.

"T-Touga." My beast growled as I heard her whisper my name with desperation and want. I have nothing left to do but let my body do what it want and just surrender to her. I ground myself to her drenched sex once again. She smelled absolutely divine. Her cheeks were pink, her lips looked delicious because of its swollen state, her hair is a mess, but she's beautiful nonetheless. It's taking me everything to stop myself from ripping her underwear and plunging into her so that I can finally have her. This intensity is nothing I have ever felt before. What is this human doing to me. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she pulled me down, to feel our sexes together again.

"Ohhh!" She closed her eyes and arched her back deliciously. That moan..will utterly destroy me.

* * *

 **EIKO**

"You greedy woman." She looked up at him. He was smirking as he focused his now dark golden eyes at her face. He hovered his lips onto my neck. He groaned as he grinded again, and again, and again. My legs bucked and tremble against him. His length felt long, large and hard. More, more, more, I almost begged him as his right hand, traced the slope of my ass, and with another push of his clothed cock to my more, he grabbed a fistful of my ass, pushing me closer to him. I tried to breathe for air, but he now began stroking my inner thighs, his finger getting closer and closer to my heated sex.

"Please.." My mouth was now moving on it's own, my process of rational thinking thrown outside the window.

"Tougaaa-aaaghhh." He began scraping his teeth against my neck in a lazy caress.

"I'll give you what you need, but I won't give you what you want." He whispered hotly as he nipped at my earlobe. I cried out fully arching against him to grind against him once again. But his hands stopped me as he held me down by clenching my thighs.

"Now where are your manners Eiko?" His voice was velvety and husky and only added coal to the flames inside me. Without warning, his claws ripped my night blouse. What the? It was one thing ripping my shorts but this blouse, it took me a month to finish embroidering the patterns on it. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when the clawed hand from my neck wandered down. His eyes were unmoving as they gazed lovingly at my breasts.

* * *

 **TOUGA INU NO TAISHO**

How could she be so beautiful? I never noticed before, but her breasts were just lovely. It looks smooth and is just the perfect size, it was bigger than I expected. They looked absolutely mouth watering. Its nipples pert and pink as they beckoned me to suck on them. Well, I do love strawberries, and her nipples are the freshest-looking strawberries I have ever seen. She was staring at me with desperate waiting eyes. Her eyes were smoky but wary. Oh, Eiko, you don't know how much I love that look on you. My knuckles grazed against her peaked nipple, as I finally surrendered to her whim.

"Thank you for the food." I gave her a smile grazing a thumb on her right nipple, she shuddered. I covered her right nipple with my mouth, giving it a soft suck first, to let her know how it feels. She whimpered as her hands found my hair, pulling softly. This is all new to her. I can sense she's nervous, although I appreciate her tenacity. I gave a light lick on her nipple and she gasped. I see tiny thin hairs stand on her arm. I can feel sweat beginning to form on my forehead. Let's get this started shall we.

* * *

 **EIKO**

He runs his right clawed hand over my left breast, while his mouth was giving licks and sucks alternately. His knee was in between my core. I can feel my breath shallow. He's so experienced..what can I do to him that can make him feel like how he makes me feel? Touga raised his head to face me and planted a long deep kiss on my lips so suddenly.

"Focus on me. You're mine right now." He pulled my nipple, gaining a moan from me once again. I can hear my fast breathing now. After molding and spoiling might left breast with his expert hands, he began sucking vigorously at it. His tongue twisting and drawing circles on my nipple, after a few delicious sucks, he gave one last suck with a popping sound, it feels ticklish and so good. This new feelings only added to the delicious pulsing of my sex. My shields and walls that were crumbling before, were now completely destroyed and obliterated as he raised his head from by breast, a sliver of thin saliva following his mouth from my nipple. It looked so erotic. I was about to pull him down when his hand pushed down my underwear and palmed my naked sex.

"Tsk tsk. Patience human." He gently plunged his tongue inside my ear, and I shuddered at the intense ticklish but pleasurable feeling. It caused me goosebumps. This is my first time, seeing this side of the Emperor.

I know I was already drenched. He slowly inserted a long finger inside. My body froze at the intense pleasure and heat, after a second my legs trembled as they tightened their hold onto his waist. He removed the finger and began palming my sex again. I groaned at the sudden emptiness.

"There are those missing manners." He was a wolf playing with his prey.

"We need to finish this quick Eiko darling. We've been gone for quite some time already." That was all he said, no warning when he plunged two long fingers inside, as I was about to moan loudly from the unexpected stretch and pleasure when he covered my mouth with his own, as if he wants to drown the sound. My mind, soul, and every nerve in my body narrowed down to the feeling of his fingers as they moved deeply in me. I absentmindedly tightened and he swore. His lips again finding my neck and began kissing all the way to the back of my ear. He repeated his ministrations, this time sucking along the way, leaving his marks.

I panted as he looked at me with such adoration. "Mine." He commanded. I whispered his name.

"Touga!" His plunged his fingers deeper, harder and faster, the tightness in me ratcheting up with every stroke. He joined his lips with mine again, and I fully yielded to him as he sought domination over my mouth. I can hear the drenching sound of his fingers inside me as he increased his pace. I didn't notice I was beginning to follow his actions. His thumb joined his middle finger and ring finger, as it stroked my clit. I cried out his name once again. I arched my back from the overwhelming feeling. At that moment I forgot my own existence, only knowing him, his presence and the feeling of his fingers.

"Eiko." The sound of my name on his lips was my undoing. Release barreled down my spine as I cried out, only to have his lips cover mine once again. I shuddered around his fingers, clenching tight. He was breathing hard as well, fingers stroking the last throes of it until I was limp in his arms.

He withdrew his fingers from me. He looked back at me, making sure I was still awake. He brought his fingers to his mouth, gave me a smirk and suck on them.

"Hmmm." His golden eyes were glowing. After sucking on his two fingers, he licked his thumb a few times.

I finally managed to speak. "Your Majesty-"

He chuckled. "Your Majesty? You were screaming my name just a few seconds ago." Ah, the playful Emperor is back.

His smile disappeared and he looked seriously at me. "How did that feel?"

It felt nerve-wracking, frightening, new, raw, powerful, delicious, addicting, but the most important of all.."It felt right."

* * *

 **TOUGA INU NO TAISHO**

Thank God. Thank God. What did I do to deserve this woman. She's too pure. I can't formulate a reply at what she confessed. I can only stare adoringly at her, hoping my speechlessness can get her the message of the dozens of emotions I'm feeling for her right now. She gave me a shy smile, confirming she got the message and pulled me to her once again for a kiss.

If I don't leave now, maybe I never will. With one last kiss to her forehead I looked at her once again. "I really need to go now."

"I know. Will you still join me for breakfast?" She shyly asked. My eyes softening at her.

"I think it's late already. I'm supposed to hold court at the Chrysanthemum Hall." That reminds me..Chrysanthemums.

She pouted her swollen lips. Don't stare for too long Touga, or you'll be held again.

"Eat. Alright. I'll see you again soon." Standing, I adjusted my kimono and retied my obi. Walking to the shoji doors, I stooped to pick her blanket. The corners of my mouth went up as I saw her legs sprawled, her hair in cascading waves, one of her pillows on the floor, the other at the foot of the bed, the bed sheet wrinkled. She was using her arms to cover her breasts. How adorable. She was a mess, a gorgeous mess. I sauntered back to her, covering her with the blanket. She remained silent, sitting up. I removed the stray hairs that fell upon her face, and caressed her cheek, she gave me a smile, giving me a chance to see those deep appealing dimples of her. I can't stop myself as I gave her a last goodbye kiss for this morning.

* * *

 **Emperor's Hall**

Walking in a fast pace, Touga was about to enter his chambers when he heard pattering of feet on the marble floors. A few seconds later Jashu came running to him, his long beard swaying as he panted.

"Y-Your Maaa-jes-ty. It's already early noon." He was wheezing as he leaned on a pillar as he tried to suck in air greedily. He had been entertaining Court Officials Saya and Tsukuyomaru for the last one and a half hour, going back and forth the kitchen for pastries and tea, and running to the servants outside to ask if they've seen the Emperor then going back again inside to converse with the men.

"I got caught up." Touga entered his chambers followed by the little imp.

"You've returned so late Your Majesty! Although your servant is happy that you finally had a good sleep after a while. Saya-sama and Tsukuyomaru-sama have been waiting for you in your office for two hours, Sire." The little imp's voice was raspy as he was still trying to calm down.

"I know. Send my sincerest apologies to them. But first, a quick bath."

"What about breakfast Your Majesty? Your meal has already gotten cold."

Touga smirked at himself. "I already ate. Prepare an early lunch for Tsukuyomaru and Saya. Oh about last night.."

"Yes Your Majesty. I informed the Empress's attendant Jakotsu and the other servants in the Internal Affairs Authority to let the Empress know Precious Eiko didn't get to serve you. And after visiting her, you slept in your own chambers for the remainder of the night without flipping another name board." Gossip spreads fast in the Domain, it's only right to have necessary precautions.

"Good Jashu."

The Emperor walked to a door by the corner of his spacious bedchamber, where a marble tub on the floor was already filled with hot water. He quickly went in the water, his mind still occupied with thoughts of Eiko.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

"His Majesty absolutely reeked of our Young Mistress! She is no doubt his favorite!" Yuuto's thick tail was wagging even crazier than before, and had a big grin plastered on his face. If you look closely enough, maybe you'll see hearts inside his eyes.

"They didn't do it." Hayato stated blankly.

"Really? Well I'm not one to pry. But the Emperor looked very pleased nonetheless, didn't he? He was all smiles and grins coming out that it scared me for a bit." Yuuto asked seriously. Hayato's nose picked up the scent of his mistress's from His Majesty, but the scent of sex wasn't there. He can't explain it really. The scent is different for every couple. But what really baffles him is the Emperor didn't mind not doing it, well he's not that perverse but, isn't that the Young Mistress's job, to satisfy Emperor Tōga? Does he have other plans for our Young Mistress?

* * *

 **EIKO**

"Young Mistress? Are you awake?" Tsukishina's steady voice was heard outside the shoji doors. I feel my eyes widen as I remembered my appearance and the state of my bed and night wear that the Emperor shamelessly ripped. Than youkai..no, this is not the time to get mad.

"Um, I only need Fuyumi to help me." I hugged the blankets to my naked chest. I don't know what to say to her, or how to explain what happened.

"Yes, Young Mistress." I heard her walking away. After a few seconds there were more two pairs of footsteps that can be heard.

"I'm here now Miss, I'll go in now." Fuyumi opened the shoji doors wide enough for her to come in and closed it immediately, but I was able to see a few pair of eyes from both youkai and humans that was trying to peak behind Fuyumi. Seriously..people, can you be more subtle about it. I can only sigh at their antics. A robe was folded neatly that hanged on Fuyumi's arm. Thank the Gods. When she turned to me, her eyes was wide and she stopped in her tracks.

"W-what happened Young Mistress?!" She looked wide-eyed at the shredded clothes that I neatly and uselessly set aside on the foot on my bed, that still obviously looked like it was mauled, and then eyed my neck and chest. Specifically, the trail of marks he left there. Oh. I forgot those.

"We got carried away I guess." I looked down, surely my face is all red again.

Fuyumi pursed her lips, walked to my bed and sat at the edge of it. Her eyes looking concerned. "Did His Majesty hurt you?"

I was dumbfounded. If only she knew, I was the one who kept begging and pulling him back. "No! No. Of course not. I don't know how to explain this, but we didn't do it..I never got the chance to serve him..properly." Fuyumi blinked her eyes, realising what I meant.

"Oh! I understand." She roamed her eyes on my bed. Surely, there was no blood. I covered my face from the embarrassment and groaned causing my half sister to giggle.

"So, how was it? His Majesty looked absolutely energized and happy as he walked out the palace." She was smiling excitedly at me. Did she really meant that? It was hard to believe, but it made my heart swell to hear that from her, to hear I can make the Emperor happy as well.

"It's a secret!" I'm still too shy to share those. The things we did..his eyes, lips, fingers..ahh!

"Stingy!" I giggled.

"Are you feeling okay now? Should we stop this act?" Her eyebrows were knit together. I don't know if stopping the act of me sick is a good idea, but it didn't stop the Emperor. And lying to him..he doesn't deserve it. But I still have to worry about my friends' wellbeing. Can I stay away from the Emperor? Am I strong enough to do so?

"I'll still drink the medicine Hojo prescribed." Fuyumi frowned but nodded. I stood, followed by Fuyumi who spread the robe behind me.

"The bath is ready now. Oh, Young Mistress, Attendant Jashu passed here late last night. He cautioned us not to tell anyone of the Emperor's visit to you..that if anyone ever questioned us if His Majesty spent the night here, we would have to answer no, and that he only visited you for a short while regarding your condition." I slowly feel my eyes widen as I tied the front of my robe. Emperor, you're really looking out for me. I felt my face smile as I remembered his words. His promise of protection and safety. It seems I have nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

 **EIKO**

Ahh nothing beats a long soak in a hot bath. The sakura petals Fuyumi put on the water was a nice touch as well. My skin feels moisturized and it smells good. That light breakfast was very delicious too, feels like I haven't eaten in a week. It is small pleasures like this that makes life worthwhile. Speaking of pleasure..what happened earlier seemed like it never happened at all. When I already returned to my bed, it was fixed and folded neatly with new sheets. But the slight soreness in my core reminded me otherwise. Would the real thing hurt even more? Tsukishina was happily humming a song behind me as she brushes my hair. Seems like everyone is in such a blissful mood. I should relax myself for today as well.

"Just leave it hanging Tsukishina." She gave me a toothy smile and nodded.

"Young Mistress! Servants from the Emperor's hall are outside!" Atsuko panted, she was smiling from ear to ear.

I can't help but giggle. "Slow down Atsuko. What is it?"

"See for yourself! Come on!"

"Hey! The Young Mistress is still frail you know!" Tsukishina reprimanded, I just smiled helplessly at her as I let myself be pulled by Atsuko to the door. There were 4 servants kneeling, behind them were Chrysanthemum flowers of varying colors inside long and large rectangular hand carved white marble plant containers. I can't stop myself from gaping at the beautiful blooms.

"Please rise."

"Thank you Young Mistress! His Majesty sent us to give you these Chrysanthemums from the greenhouse. I hope they are to your liking."

"They are very beautiful. Of course I love them. Everyone of you did a good job taking care of the flowers." The servants smiled as they bowed.

"We're going to be putting them around your palace Young Mistress, so please don't mind us." I nodded as they began carrying each container using four people, those looked really heavy, I'll make sure they eat after their hard work.

Walking to one container of golden chrysanthemums, I studied the hand carving of the white marble stone rectangular spot. It was very detailed. It makes me want to paint. Atsuko joined me by my side and grinned.

"It's obvious His Majesty has Young Mistress in his mind always." She teased.

"What other flowers are there during the fall? You are thinking too much." I grinned back at her.

"It's nice to see the Young Mistress so energetic!"

I giggled. It's good to enjoy some fresh for a while.

"It is indeed nice." His voice bellowing around the palace gave me goosebumps as I saw him walk slowly inside the front yard. The servants kneeled, they were finished arranging the pots. I also gave a low curtsy. He waved a hand, motioning for us to rise. The palace looks livelier now. The servants stood to the side as he eyed me, a Great Dog Demon on the prowl. His eyes had a glint. He was feeling playful. He took his time ambling around, looking at the blooms, and every so often, at me. I was stuck in my spot.

"Atsuko usher the servants for some tea and pastries at the backyard."

Atsuko bowed. "Yes Young Mistress."

The servants followed Atsuko, leaving me and the Emperor alone. He finally walked to me, and I can now feel his heat once again. He inserted a lock of hair that had fallen to my face as he fixed his gaze on me. Stooping low, he joined our lips. It's unreal how you can miss someone just hours of being apart. He pulled me closer to him as he put his large hand at the small of my back, making the kiss deeper. This kiss is different again. It didn't arouse, it awakened. It made my skin tingle and my heart swell. It was very intimate and meaningful. He let go of me slowly. It was quicker than I thought, but it didn't leave us unsatisfied.

"How typically cliché of you. But I still love them." I playfully teased as I gestured my head to the Chrysanthemums.

He chuckled. "You ungrateful woman." He wrapped his right arm around my waist as we wandered around, enjoying the beauty of the flora.

I grazed the tips of my fingers on the petals of the Chrysanthemums. "The white ones are snow on a sunny spring day, the golden ones are called dragon above the clouds.."

"And that one, the two blossoms on the same stem is like you and me." He interrupted smiling as he grazed his fingers on a red chrysanthemum that indeed has two blossoms on one single stem.

I smiled back at him. "They would rather die on the stem with their scent still intact, than be blown into the sky cold winds, symbolising honor and integrity."

He didn't respond. I raised my eyes to him and see he was staring at me blankly, but his eyes softened. "I have always known you are well read."

"Aren't you supposed to hold court?" I turned back to him, fully facing him.

"It's suffocating there. I always excuse myself to get some fresh air." He sighed. "Speaking of which, I must be heading back."

"So soon?"

* * *

 **TŌGA INU NO TAISHO**

Sigh. That look again. Careful Touga..it won't do to drag her back to bed and risk missing most of the discussion on court. But Court seems so unnecessary at the moment, just for half an hour maybe we can..no. No.

She was beautiful with her hair down. Messy, sprawled, or up, she's always pretty. Caressing her face, I bask in her warmth as I felt her soft skin against my palm. She closed her eyes as she leaned.

"I'll go now." She hummed a yes as I kissed her forehead lightly. I was about to walk out when she pulled me back.

"I have something to confess. I'm..not sick at all."

I gave a low laugh. "I know." She looked surprised and mortified.

"It's a good excuse. You should keep at it, but I don't recommend drinking medicine just to make it seem believable." She didn't reply, she was still speechless.

I smiled at her, assuring she can trust me. "If anyone visits you, may it be a servant aside from mine but from the other palaces or another concubine, you must continue your acting. I'll help you hide your secret." She was still shocked and a bit wary but she nodded. This is for the both of us. I'll keep her safe, discreetly. The hurt of losing her, will shatter me. No, not again. Last time, I protected Izayoi all by myself, not literally, but I let myself carry all our burdens, I underestimated her, and that's what caused her to be so suffocated at this place, at me.. but now, Eiko is helping me, helping us both. I squeeze her hand a last time as I walk out.

* * *

 **Imperial Garden**

A slight breezed mixed with the fresh and light fragrance of different flowers surrounded the wide garden. The day was beautiful. The sun shone, but it was shaded by high white clouds which made the earth, due to the incoming cold season the atmosphere was cool. A perfect day to be out and about.

The swaying of leaves of the canopy of trees overhead, the happy chirping of the birds, and the slow soft ripples of the big koi pond spread calmness to any passerby's soul.

A party of servants and their Young Mistress took advantage of the currently empty garden to kill time. The happy giggling of girls only added to the garden's peaceful aura. They were walking idly along the stone tiled walkway of the garden, its sides decorated with short pillars with Chrysanthemums atop of each.

"Kagura-sama look, although the Imperial Garden has chrysanthemums all over the place, they're not as charming as those in our Palace of Wind." The white-haired servant pointed to the blooms as they passed by.

"Of course. Different places have different auras. Our young mistress in our palace is the most beautiful, of course flowers there is the most beautiful as well."

Kagura smirked felinely and teasingly knocked the back of Juromaru's head. "Have you eaten honey lately? Your mouth is spouting such sweet lies again."

Their small talk was cut short when six men huggling carefully ceramic pots of the finest chrysanthemums walked in a fast pace. Obviously they had just gone from the greenhouse and were on their way to exit the garden.

Kanna pointed at the man carrying green chrysanthemums. "In my lifetime, I have never ever seen green chrysanthemums."

"Yes, it is indeed quite a rarity."

"They seem to be in a hustle. Those flowers are definitely for our place." Kanna assured.

Kagura chuckled. "Since they are for me, I want to have a closer look."

Kanna nodded and waved her hand to one of the six men. "You there! Kagura-sama summons you."

They stopped looking at each other questioningly. They carefully set the chrysanthemums down and kneeled at Kagura, offering greetings. One man, hesitatingly walked to Kagura, his head lowered.

"Greetings, 1st class Consort Kagura-sama."

Kagura condescendingly turned her eyes on him. "Why were you slow with your greetings? Are those green chrysanthemums so precious that you can't even pay your respects? But still, I commend you all for your hard work in cultivating such a precious flower. Put it here."

The man's eyes stared wildly at his fellow servants. They're too scared to speak up. "Kagura-sama, the..chrysanthemums.."

"Speak if you have something to say."

"They are for the Palace of Moon Fragments." Kanna and Juromaru peered with terrified eyes at their young mistress. Kagura's mouth slightly opened but closed them again. She sucked in a breath as she raised her chin, still poised.

"Carry on then."

The servant bowed one more time and left with his group.

Kagura's lips were now set into a deep line as jealousy and anger start seeping through her.

Kanna immediately dropped to her knees. "Kagura-sama please forgive me! I didn't mean to assume! I'm so sorry!"

"Slap yourself!"

Kanna gaped, but Kagura just peered down at her with angry eyes. Clenching her teeth, she shut her eyes tightly and slapped half of her face hard, then the other side, and then the other, making it obvious that it hurt, because if not, Kagura will make sure it does.

Kagura instantly trudged ahead leaving the white-haired maiden kneeling, the servants were taken aback by their Mistress's sudden movement. They quickened their pace to accompany her. Kanna stood up immediately to catch up to her Young Mistress.

"I want every Chrysanthemum gone in my palace the moment I step the gates!" The servants around her looked with terrified eyes at each other and ran immediately leaving a very angry Kagura, marching with flames in each step, Juromaru who is deathly silent, and Kanna with swollen red cheeks.

When Kagura entered her large and spacious courtyard, numerous servants were running about in every direction. It was complete chaos. Each person was carrying with them a pot of chrysanthemums in a hurried flurry.

"Move quickly! Does it really take this long to dispose a couple pots of flowers? From now on there will be no more chrysanthemums in this palace!" Kagura bellowed throughout her palace, as she passed the long path to the massive doors of her residence.

* * *

 **EIKO**

Done. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I surveyed my work. I had just finished assembling the brushes I need and finished arranging my palette. This is one of my favorite parts before I paint. Before I get a clear image of what I want to paint I first invent a color scheme, since it would help me decide what to make. It also helps me be more motivated and excited and it helps combat art blocks which I always get the moment my hands itch to pain.

I gotta hand it to the Emperor, the paints he gave me were of the finest quality. The colors easily blend, and the color is rich and shiny. That's right, I haven't even thanked him yet.

Okay let's get started. I tied my long hair into a bun, eh it's messy but whatever. After that I folded my sleeves and pulled them up, and laid on the long chaise lounge, bringing my knees together, and laid my small canvass on top of my lap. Looking at the ceiling and the silk covered chandeliers I take a peak at my palette and began to concentrate. Mostly, I have mostly dark colors on my palette, a bunch of black, raven, smoky gray, indigo blue, dark green, white, and yellow. I'll just mix some colors along the way if I ever need more. Ugh, I can't think of anything. I'm not in the mood for sceneries. I wish he was here right now. I could let him help me decide what to paint. A giggle escaped past my lips, surely he would say something stupid and arrogant like, "Well, you already have a devastatingly handsome Inu Daiyōkai right here. What more could you need?" I smiled and looked back at my blank canvass. Hmm Inu..Daiyōkai..

Grabbing a big flat brush, I dipped it in dark blue and covered the upper part of the canvas with it, then I grabbed a smaller brush and dipped it in gray, white, and black consecutively, to put some shadows on the background to recreate a windy, snowy night. After the upper part is finished, a mixed dark blue and white and painted the half, and lower part, not including the bottom, with that it had a more realistic effect of a cold dark night. Then I inserted some thin clouds and some shadows to make it seem that they are illuminated by the moon, then I proceeded to painting the snow-covered ground. Then I proceeded to paint some small bald trees at the back part. I paused and closed my eyes, remembering the Emperor eyes. The molten gold, the thousand shades of bright golden flecks, the glow, the flame, its intensity. Then I grabbed a small brush, carefully and slowly created an eye of celestial ancient being. The most powerful being in this world. It's eyes glowing and feral as it creeps into the night, but oh so beautiful. After painting the eye, I started with the important and finer details, the flecks, eyelashes and the lids. I also added some highlights in its eyes. After being satisfied with how the eyes look I now started forming its face, giving careful attention to its thick fur, and the way it sticks out in different places, also making sure to include jagged markings on the Daiyōkai's face. I wanted its mouth to be only slightly open, its fangs barely peeking, so it doesn't seem to be growling or anything. I want him to look peaceful. People have this pre-conceived idea that they are monsters, they're not. And I wanted to tell them, by doing this. After the face I proceeded to the long ears. I also added some important details like a cold breath coming out from the Daiyōkai's mouth. After that I painted the rest of his huge body, and put some shadows. Then lastly, I painted an illuminating large full moon at the upper side of the canvass.

I held a breath as I studied my painting. The Daiyōkai seems to be staring at me with its glowing eyes. The darkness of the night contrasted the moon, its eyes and silver fur. I shivered, feeling the coldness of the snow-filled night inside the painting.

"Fuyumi!" I unfolded my sleeves and removed the tie on my hair, ready for another hot bath, I'm thinking of soaking for at least an hour. I placed the finish painting on one of the my chairs in a standing position to let it dry.

"Yes, Young Mistress?" Fuyumi peaked outside the shoji doors of my bedchamber and when she saw I was cleaning up she walked inside.

"Ready my bath please." Fuyumi looked at my paint-filled hands. It had so many different colors, some of them are already drying as well.

"I guess you do need it Young Mistress, even though it's still the middle of the afternoon." She proceeded to helping me arranging my brushes and paint, putting them in their respective boxes and returning them to the supply room. After that she helped me remove my outer kimono which was already splattered with ink, that I always wear when I paint.

I was ready to go out when Atsuko came running. "The Empress's handmaiden is coming!" She shouted. She was also panting.

I paused for a brief moment, wide-eyed, I looked down at my hands that were covered with various colors. I was supposed to be sick and bed-ridden!

Fuyumi studied the surroundings to check if the things I used were already stored. "My painting!" I quickly grabbed the painting, and hid it under my bed.

"Go receive her!" I instructed quickly as I immediately jumped on my bed, covered myself with the blanket, inlcuding my arms and pretended to be asleep.

I willed myself to breathe normally and wiped the thin sweat that formed above my brows.

A few moments later two pairs of feet were heard approaching.

Fuyumi tapped me carefully on the back, as if I was severely bed ridden, not wanting to wake me so suddenly.

"Young Mistress, I apologize for disturbing your sleep, but Hinata-san is here."

I struggled to sit up, making it seem like my body is heavy and frail. Hinata-san instantly run up to me and held me down gently.

"Please, Young Mistress, don't push yourself." It seems to be working, this game of pretend. I try to stop the tingling of my mouth. I almost wanted to smirk. His Majesty would be amused.

"Hinata-san..I apologize I can't receive you properly." I responded so weakly, making my voice a bit raspy.

"The Empress heard that the Young Mistress is still unwell. She is quite worried, so she sent me to see how you're faring."

I swallowed and gave her a small smile. "Many thanks for the Empress's concern. She is very kind."

Hinata-san's smiled turned into a pout, her eyebrows bought together. "What did the Imperial Physician say?"

To make this pretending act seem more real, Atsuko came in with a small white ceramic bowl filled with the bitter, nauseating smell of medicine. My insides churning. Oh no. "Young Mistress, it's time for your medicine." She said with a smile.

Atsuko forwarded and sat on my bed with a questioning look asking if I'm really certain I'll drink the disgusting thing. I gave her a determined look.

Atsuko looked back at Fuyumi. Fuyumi sat beside my head, holding me by my shoulders she slowly raised me into a semi-sitting position. I faked a grimace into my face.

Atsuko stirred the medicine, giving me more time. Hinata had her eyes on me, waiting. I paused as I looked at the contents of the bowl. Not even daring to breathe just so I can avoid the putrid smell. Fuyumi held me tight, silently comforting me. I swallowed as Atsuko's hand holding the spoon waited in front of my closed lips. Closing my eyes, I gulped a spoonful of the sickening substance. As I was about to swallow, my repulsed mouth betrayed me by attempting to spit the medicine, I closed my lips just in time and swallowed instantly.I coughed almost immediately a few times, my throat itched and burned.

"Young Mistress!" Fuyumi and Atsuko shouted at the same time. Fuyumi wiped my mouth with her handkerchief.

Fuyumi looked worriedly at Hinata-san. "Our Young Mistress is very frail, and she just experienced a frightening sight. She drinks the Imperial Physician's prescribed medicine three times a day, but her condition is not getting any better."

Hinata-san frowned, but she looked at me with disdain, as if she's blaming me for why my body is so weak, but she also seemed pleased to see me too weak to move. "The ailment of the body is easily cured, but the heart..it takes time. I don't know if you heard, but Sakasagami is now crippled. She will live but she can never walk again. Kagura-sama and the Empress deemed her presence as an inconvenience for her to stay at the same palace with Promise Kikyo and Changzai Kaguya, so she was to be moved to the Dark Palace, but the Emperor is merciful, he let her be returned to her village."

Was that a warning? Is that supposed to scare me? What is truly Hinata-san's purpose? Or should I say the Empress's? I've heard of the Dark Palace, before the reign of the Emperor's father, the previous Emperors had many concubines as well. Subjected to ill-fates, scheming, bullying from long ago made some women, youkai and human, but mostly human, to let go of their own sanity, mostly because of miscarriages. So they were sent to the Dark Palace, and to remain there until they die. Since Emperor Touga's father ascended the throne, no one lived there anymore. After Emperor Mattaki, the Dark Palace is now just an unused relic of the past. He let the women there, who were still alive, return home, and were given money. Emperor Touga is not cruel to subject a crippled woman inside an empty palace, that hasn't been opened for centuries. If I were to become useless, would he keep me in there? If not him, then maybe Kagura-sama, or the Empress, just one big heavy inescapable mistake.

"Of course it was not Changzai Yura's fault. But it is unfortunate for you to fall ill, Young Mistress." My eyes widened at the realisation. It wasn't at all Sakasagami Yura's fault that she became crippled, she was the one who was punished, she was the one judged with the Zhang of Redness. She didn't deserve that torture at all. It was too much. Kagura-sama's power is too much. If Kagura was able to do that Changzai Yura, she can probably do the same to me, or to anyone. I raised my gaze to Hinata, and held it. I want her to stop talking. She has said enough.

"I have no fortune at all. It's my fault I made the Empress worried."

Hinata-san nodded. "Please rest now. I will visit you sometime in the future." Please don't. Plastering one last feeble smile at her, I nodded.

I turned to Atsuko. "Walk Hinata-san out please."

Hinata-san curtsied and sauntered out.

* * *

 **Palace of the Virtuous**

 **INUKIMI**

"Precious Eiko, is very beautiful isn't she?" Kami, even here?

"But I didn't expect she's such a coward. She only has a pretty face." Mameha continued, sipping her tea with her eyes closed. I raised an eyebrow at her. Takes one to know one.

"She hasn't been in the harem for a long time. She saw a dead body and known her fellow concubine is crippled on the same day. How can she not be afraid?" According to Hinata, she looked very frail when she visited, to the point where she can't even sit up herself. Useless. But, the stench of sickness hasn't clinged on Hinata's kimono. Interesting..

Mameha nodded and raised her eyes to the ceiling as she concentrated. "But that Promise Kikyo seems weak, but even after experiencing Kagura's wrath at Sakasagami, she still seems fine." She's right. Promise Kikyo may prove to be quite useful along the side lines, more so than Mameha right here.

"You too have witnessed so many things Fei Kagura has done. The other day she came to say greetings. Although you are the biological mother of the 3rd Prince, and is of higher rank, you still greeted her first."

She lowered her head and shifted back a little, as if thinking I might pounce at her. Mameha is worse than Precious Eiko. While weakness is common because of Precious Eiko's human heritage, Mameha is a demoness. She has no excuse for her cowardice. "Empress, are you blaming me for being a coward? I can't help it. I only got this far because of you. The Emperor doesn't like me. I can't compare to Fei Kagura and Precious Eiko. They are young and beautiful. And Fei Kagura has her brother and the Kumo Clan supporting her." Inukimi laughed to herself. She remembered how Mameha came crying to her long long ago. She was already staying at the palace for months, but the Emperor never visited her chambers. It only took two vases of white wine mixed with aphrodisiac and a fragrant incense to appease her, and lure Touga into her bed. And after a few months, the third prince came about.

"You should consider the future. At least you have a prince. I have Sesshoumaru. Your standing is much more higher than Fei Kagura and Precious Eiko who hasn't given birth to any child. His Majesty may favor Precious Eiko right now, but she hasn't serve him yet, so any potential pups to be born from her is out of the question. You are such a cowardly mother. So different from your son."

Mameha exasperated helplessly and lowered her head further from Inukimi's scoldings. "His Majesty hasn't stepped into my palace for a very long time." This woman think I wanted to hear about that? Rolling my eyes I sipped on my tea.

* * *

 **Emperor's Hall**

Sigh. That's the third time His Majesty sighed tonight. "Ugh." Oh, that's new. What could be so bad about the paper work for the Emperor to groan.

Emperor Tōga stood quickly and began walking hurriedly. "I'm going for a run." The Emperor had been jittery and on edge the whole days. He really wasn't suited to stay indoors, especially with his large amount of youki. Being the most powerful being has it's disadvantages too. Due to large reserves of youki in his body, it it stays long without using it, it could be a nuisance. He would experience an unknown heaviness, exhaustion, it may feel like it will drag you. In the morning you would feel a headache, in the evening, you wouldn't be able to sleep. That is why Tōga absolutely savored being in the woods, the mountain, the forest, where he and his friends would spar and get down in the dirt.

He ran to his courtyard building speed. He enveloped his body with Youki, letting it run freely through his veins. Letting loose, he allowed his beast to spring out as he transformed into his true form, a humongous great dog demon, large, fierce and majestic. He growled his excitement and happiness. His roar bellowed at the large domain. The sentries standing in formation around his palace gaasped and took a step back at their emperor's sudden shift.

Tōga paid them no mind as he continued running. Just before reaching the gates he lifted himself up to roam the skies.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

 **EIKO**

I gripped tightly the book I was reading, this isn't working at all. Thoughts resulting from Hinata-san's words haunted me until now. Putting the book aside I looked at the coal burner on the floor. The cold season has now started. Everyone had been donning their winter clothes, thick silk with fur linings. Even with the thick blanket on me, I still feel a chill on my skin.

Gripping the fur with my hands, my thoughts drifted to the Emperor once again, and I'm mad, I'm mad at myself for being weak and for wanting to be with him.

Fuyumi peaked behind the open shoji doors of my bed chamber.

"It's late. Please go to bed." Her eyes settled on me. She looked very worried. I suddenly felt sorry for her.

"I'm not sleepy at all. You can go ahead and rest Fuyumi, just leave some more coal at the side, I'll refill the heater myself."

Fuyumi smiled and took a seat beside me. "No, it's fine. It's rare to see you so energetic." I covered her with my blanket as I gave her a smile.

"I've been cooped up in here the whole day. And I'm sick of staying in bed all the time. At this rate, I might really get sick."

Giggling, Fuyumi reached for the book I was reading when I heard I silent sob just outside my windows.

"Listen. Somebody is crying." Fuyumi remained silent to clearly listen to the crying sniffs and sounds of the unknown person.

"It's Shippo. It's his night shift." Fuyumi informed.

"Let's go see him." Quickly removing the blanket on me, I stood and quickly went out. The cold wind hitting me by surprise. It was freezing! Shippo should return to his quarters, even though he is yōkai, it's not good for him to be outside in this weather. Hugging and rubbing my arms to myself for a slight shelter and relief from the cold night, I stooped to Shippo who was sitting on the no doubt ice cold floor.

"Shi-shi-Shippo." Damn, I was affected by the weather more than I thought. There's even fog blowing from my mouth.

"Y-Young Mistress! You shouldn't be out here!" Shippo quickly wiped his tears and snot, but was quickly replaced by new ones. Oh no. My heart ached seeing Shippo like this. But he can be so darn cute as well.

"Y-You as well. Why were you c-crying so sadly." My lips just won't stop shivering.

"Sorry to bother you with my crying Young Mistress! Please go inside now."

"You didn't bother me at all Shippo-chan. Everyone has unhappy moments. It is not a bad thing to be sad. Do you want to talk about it?"

Shippo raised his sad tear-filled eyes to me. "My father..my father has been seriously injured a weeks ago, his injuries has healed but he caught a fever and is not getting better." Shippo closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as a cascade of tears and snot emerged from his eyes and nose.

Patting him on the shoulder I gave him a smile. "Everyone, human or yōkai can be sick from time to time..since I don't have much to do these days, you can go attend your father."

Shippo gaped at me, still crying, louder this time. "Waaahhhh! Thank you Young Mistress, thank you."

"It's not that big a deal, Shippo-chan." I giggled.

"Young Mistress, it's starting to get colder. Please go inside now." Shippo reminded worriedly, his voice sounding funny because of his heavily obstructed nose.

I nodded to him. "You as well. Inform anyone who has a night shift tonight, to rest. I excuse them of their duties."

Shippo nodded. I was about to walk inside when a dark shadow descended in the palace. My heart dropped to my stomach when a large, gorgeous and magnificent dog demon slowly landed on the courtyard. Shaking the snow of its fur, it eyed me seriously, its crimson eyes unreadable and bright. It began walking to me, its fur glistening from the luminescent light of the moon, Shippo immediately kneeled and lowered his head. I went numb, I can't even feel the cold anymore. My eyes, mind and soul focused on the ancient beautiful being nearing me. Then slowly, the dog was decreasing in size, and as if fading with the wind, the dog was replaced with His Majesty, smiling back at me.

I stood motionless, my lips parted. It was amazing. He was amazing. "I thought you would be asleep by now." His voice was deep and velvety. He immediately went to my side and wrapped me with his thick fur. Hmmm it smelled of the forest, rain and sea.

I was speechless when he chuckled. "What are you still doing outside in this weather?"

"I was advising Shippo to go rest." The amazement wasn't gone from my tone of voice. It was like I was in a trance.

He raised an eyebrow at me and looked at Shippo. He frowned when he noticed the kitsune's swollen eyes. "You can still visit your father tonight Shippo. The Royal Clinic is still accepting visitors."

Shippo bowed again at him. "Yes Your Majesty."

Touga nodded. Putting a clawed hand on the small of my back, he ushered me inside.

It was when I felt the heat again replacing the cold numbness on my body that I realised this may be a bad idea. The Emperor is here again. Then Hinata-san's words began ringing in my head again, my thoughts getting the better of me. I walked inside my chamber silently, Tōga tailing behind me, closing the shoji doors.

I sat at a chair waiting for him. He sat slowly and hesitantly, knowing something was wrong with me.

"Eiko?"

"Where is Sakasagami Yura?" I asked, cutting straight to the point.

He looked at me seriously. "She is to be return safely back to her village tomorrow."

I looked at the side, avoiding his eyes. "Were you not considering keeping her in the Dark palace?"

His eyes widened, his eyebrows knitted, but he was still calm. "No, never. I never considered taking her there. That place, hasn't been used since my father came to rule. And neither will I."

"If I would be useless for you, would you throw me there?"

"What are you saying Eiko? I would never do that to you." He tried reaching for my hands. But I pulled them, out of his reach.

"If something were to happen, and I would get blamed and implicated, and I would be punished to stay in the Dark Palace, what would you do then?"

He looked at me sternly. "I'm the Emperor, my judgment and decision is absolute, I can easily overrule any punishment bestowed to anyone."

I peaked at him from under my lashes, tears threatening to fall. I can't look at him. I just can't. Because then, I would just surrender to him. My feelings would always get in the way. It always does "But you weren't there when Sakasagami Yura was punished with the Zhang of Redness, you weren't there! You were with me! Maybe she could've avoided her grim faith if if weren't for me, it's my fault! If you-"

With lightning speed he crushed me against him. Holding me so close, I almost couldn't breathe. It was as if he was trying to mold me together with him, sheltering me from the cruelness of the world.

"It isn't and it never was your fault Eiko. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, for bringing you to this place. Please don't break because of me. Please..don't give up on me. Don't end it before even giving us a chance to begin." The utter hurt and misery in his voice reached Eiko's heart and soul, and broke her. He was utterly hurt. He sounded so broken.

"Touga.." She comforted him, the only way she knew how. With her touch, she isn't certain it's good enough for him but she wants to try. Raising her head to look into him, she meshed her lips with him, an explosion of emotions surging through her. Her tears falling and slipping into their joined lips. But she doesn't care, he doesn't seem to mind as well, as he kept his eyes closed to feel her.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I held his neck, pushing his tongue inside my mouth and mingling mine with him, making the kiss deeper. I almost gave up. I'm still thinking of giving up. But with his every kiss, I find myself thinking, maybe this can work, maybe we can find a way out of this and work it out.

He slowed down as I was beginning to pant for air. Finally letting go of my lips, I looked at him. His eyes were glazed. There was thin sheen of sweat on his face.

"Eiko.." He started.

"I need some time to think." His eyed widened for a second before turning back. He nodded blankly and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He let go of me as he began to stand up. I couldn't move, I am so weak in the knees from his still lingering touches. He offered me a hand, but I willed myself to stand without his help. I turned to my bed without looking back at him, wrapped myself with my blanket and turned by back on him. I didn't hear him walk out, he remained unmoving for a few moments until I heard the shoji doors close gently.

A soft cry escaped from my lips. I can't hold it anymore. I've been holding back the sobs that threaned to escape after I'd let go of his safe embrace. I want him here again, I want him close to me. I want to feel him. Touga..

* * *

 **Touga Inu Taisho**

I almost ran back to her when I heard her soft gentle cries. Even from here, I can sense her small body racking from the sobs she had been holding. I clenched my fist, not giving a damn if blood will be spilt. I clenched my chest as it continuously ached.

Ah, it's been a long time since I get to feel this again.

But now, it hurts more than ever.


	10. Chapter 10: Longing in this cold weather

**2 months later - Emperor's Hall (Early morning)**

 **Tōga Inu Taisho**

"Your Majesty seems tired because of state affairs." Inukimi poured tea on my still half-full teacup. My eyes stayed glued on the table. State affairs had winded down for a while by my mind is still occupied, my heart in a state on unrest. I haven't seen Eiko for 2 months. Whenever I come to visit her palace, her handmaidens says nothing but apologize, informing me she's sick and is too weak to accommodate me. I don't need her to accommodate me. I just want to see her with my own two eyes. Never mind touching her, I miss her so much that hearing her voice is enough for me.

My mother also visited me almost every night, worrying about me again, about my lack of visits to the harem, the lack of pups in the Domain and teased me about Daisuke and his mate already expecting their third pup even thought they've only been married for 4 years.

"Jakotsu already informed His Majesty about the investigation of Fucha's death. All fingers points to Consort Kagura. Ladies in the harem always get jealous over little things. I don't have a solution to it. Please tell me what to do." Sigh. This life of grandeur certainly has more disadvantages than it looks. There are no witnesses who may be a key to finding out the servant's murderer. Kagura will be incarcerated without substantial evidence. That won't look good to the people. And her brother will surely curse me. I have to deal with this in my own pace. I will not let that poor maid's death be in vain. I cannot trust anyone.

I drank my tea not looking at Inukimi. "I know who you are talking about. Ladies get jealous all the time. I don't want to blame Consort Fei Kagura yet. We should have more patience. What goes around, comes back around." Finishing the remaining contents of tea in my cup in one gulp, I was about to stand.

"Doctor Hojo is known for his brilliant medical skills. But Precious Eiko is not getting any better. But it takes time to recover from any illness." My feet froze when I heard her name. Inukimi..I know where she's getting at.

"Then tell her to take good care of herself, rest regularly and eat well."

"Yes." Her smile was wide.

"I'm off." I clenched my fist as I left. This place..doesn't deserve Eiko.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

 **Eiko**

His absence has given me both peace and emptiness. For the past few days my mind had been put to rest. I feel like I'm now out of the deep water. The servants had been gossiping about how I never anymore receive any favour from the Emperor. They were whispering about how he only liked me for a short while because I was new and pretty.

And I didn't mind. It was better this way. Gossiping servants are much preferable than jealous consorts scheming behind my back.

No matter how discreet me and the Emperor may be, the Domain and the inhabitants of this hell will know. They will always know. Our sweet moments, will be their morning news. Our private whisperings, their evening gossip.

But ever since the weather had grown colder, I've been missing him more and more. I craved to feel his heat, desired his arms around me, yearn for his lips on mine, and ached to hear his voice again.

I looked over to Fuyumi who had been across me. Her face was fuming, her lips pouting as she glared at the fabric she was embroidering on.

"What's the matter Fuyumi? Careful, you might pierce a hole on that silk." I giggled.

She stared at me with mad eyes. "Pei had been getting complacent for the past few days! She is always lazing around."

I gave her a small smile. "It's understandable. We cannot force her to do things she doesn't want to do." Pei must've been giving me the cold shoulder because of my behaviour this past few weeks. After all, the only ones who have an advantage in this Domain are the ones who receive favour from the Emperor, like Fei Kagura-sama. Pei must be thinking 'Who am I to push His Majesty away?'.

"The Internal Affairs Authority is also late in distributing the supplies for this month." Fuyumi added sadly.

"We'll send them a request note again then." I smiled, reassuring her.

Atsuko entered my bedchamber holding that all too familiar white ceramic bowl. Doctor Hojo tweaked the medicine a bit, making it less unpleasant for me to drink. She passed me the bowl, frowning worriedly.

"How long do you have to keep drinking that Young Mistress? Medicine is part poison after all. We're afraid it may do more harm than good to your body."

"This medicine disables my body to recover instantly. It's fine." I looked at the shoji doors of my bed chamber and whispered to her.

"No one's found out right?" I giggled at her. She waved her head no.

"Only me and Fuyumi knows. However Young Mistress, why do you keep it as a secret even from Young Mistresses Kagome and Kikyo?"

I sighed as I mixed the medicine uselessly, wishing the bitter taste would fade even a little. "Because we are like sisters. If someone were to find to find out, I don't want to drag them down with me."

Atsuko nodded sadly.

* * *

 **Early Evening**

Eiko caressed the new fabrics given to her by servants of the Emperor's Hall. They were light weighted and cool to the touch, definitely not for winter wear. She opened the rolls and studied them closer, it was clearly premium quality. Eiko opened another roll, when a small piece of paper fell to the floor.

Eiko haven't seen the Emperor's hand writing yet, but the neat and strong strokes clearly belonged to him.

"Your silk dresses are not suitable for practicing hand to hand combat, use this. Missing you." She clutched her chest as a new wave of ache racked through her. She sat as she hugged the fabric against her body. After days of refusing and avoiding him, how can he still hold on? The way he does these things discreetly to show how much he care for her. The weather may have grown colder, but Eiko's heart still burns for him. With a renewed state of mind, she realised she has to do her part to.

"Atsuko!"

Atsuko ran to her young mistress's bedroom.

"Yes Young Mistress?"

Eiko passed the rolls of fabric to Atsuko. "Please bring these to the tailors. Ask them to make me some clothing for training, some shirts will have to be long and short sleeved, then the pants must only reach my ankles. They already know my measurements." With renewed courage, Eiko decided she will have to start doing hand-to-hand combat training with Shippo and Hayato, and slowly progress, maybe even learning how to fight with a dagger. She can't allow herself to stay weak. She won't let Tōga carry all of their burden. What she is going to do is for him..for the both of them. She should learn how to fight, if it means getting a chance to have a future with Tōga.

Atsuko eyed the fabrics absentmindedly and nodded, wondering about Eiko's peculiar behaviour. She looked frail just hours ago..

* * *

 **The day before New Year**

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

The red and gold hue of the domain was replaced with white and silver. Roofs, streets, gardens, and palaces were all covered in snow. Even now, the downpour is still heavy.

Tsukishina was refilling the heater in the receiving area with new coals. Flecks of flames flitting out as she adjusted some coals to make space for some more.

Shippo ran to the heater shivering and rubbing his hands together.

"It's freezing out there!" Shippo breathed hot air to his hands as he continued rubbing them.

"Young Mistress told you to dismiss guarding duties. It's your fault, you never listen."

Shippo's eyes narrowed as he eyed the flames fiercely, the young cute kitsune disappearing. "Young Mistress is a favoured woman of the Emperor. No matter how much they keep their relationship a secret, and no matter how much she avoids him, as long as she is still in the Domain, other concubines _will_ try to torment her. You lived to see how the previous consorts and concubines of Emperor Mattaki schemed against each other. Poisoning, miscarriages, insanity, murder..I don't want that to happen to our Young Mistress."

Tsukishina nodded at him. Her face unreadable, her eyes wide. She firsthand witnessed the horrors resulted from the jealousy of women. Her first Young Mistress was the Empress Dowager's closest friend, Lady Midoriko-sama. She was a pure-hearted woman. She never tried engaging in conflicts with the other Imperial Wives. She believed no harm would befall her, or her unborn pup, as long as she tries to be a virtuous wife, stay close with the other concubines, and never to fight for favour. She was the perfect wife. Kind-hearted, polite, intelligent and humble. She was granted the title Noble Consort, the third highest rank after Empress, at that time it was the highest rank, even before giving birth to her pup, when she fell down the stairs of her own palace by accident..although it really wasn't an accident. It was too fast. The image of blood gushing from her head and between her legs, was imprinted inside Tsukishina's head. Three lives were lost that day. _Sometimes I think it was four._ Tsukishina thought. One for her Young Mistress, the second was her unborn pup, third was the concubine who pushed her and lastly Emperor Mattaki. Emperor Mattaki didn't even let the concubine speak before snapping her neck with his bare hands. Until now, Tsukishina can never forget the agonising cry of Emperor Mattaki bellowing throughout the Domain in waves as he cradled his dead wife in his arms. The emperor's eyes were devoid of any emotion, except anguish and misery for his lost beloved, as his twisted the neck of his once favored concubine in a gruesome manner as she kneeled and begged for mercy beneath the previous mighty emperor, not even sparing her a single look. After the concubine's lifeless body dropped, Emperor Mattaki slowly walked to his beloved. There was blood surrounding her body, even from her mouth. Her eyes closed, with fresh tear drops. Emperor Mattaki brushed a few stray hairs that covered her face. As he looked at her swollen belly, his lips quivered, never had he cried, but for the first and last time, Tsukishina saw tears streaming down the Powerful Inu Daiyōkai's violet eyes. As he groaned and wept, he looked to the skies, and cradled his dead wife's body, questioning why the Gods would befall such a fate to him. The previous Emperor blamed himself, for not being there when it happened. He had never been the same after that, like his life was brought along by her young mistress to the other side. He never brought another concubine again to the palace. He felt truly alone. The Emperor bestowed her with the title Imperial Noble Consort Midoriko, the second highest rank after Empress, and granted her a mausoleum. Imperial Noble Consort Midoriko was his to mate after giving birth and make her his Empress. If she would've, she'd be the first human to be.

Empress Dowager Sayuri was the woman who reminded him of his dead wife. He mated her after years of grieving, and never had another woman. But Sayuri knew, his heart still belonged to her friend. Their bond was not strong. She knew, until now, she was only second best. But he loved her nonetheless.

Taking a glimpse of Eiko's face when Tsukishina met her, reminded her of her Previous Young Mistress, and vowed to herself, she will offer, sacrifice and do anything in her power to protect her new Young Mistress. No harm will ever befall another person in her care again.

Tsukishina looked at Shippo. "Has the annual bonus come?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for Jashu-sama, maybe Palace of Moon Fragments never would've received anything for the Holidays. Well, if it wasn't for you Tsukishina-san who complained to Jashu-sama. I heard the Emperor reduced their salaries for five months."

Tsukishina smiled knowingly, remembering the early romance of the Previous Emperor Mattaki and her previous Young Mistress Midoriko.

Eiko was all covered in snow as she came running inside. Her nose and cheeks blushed red and was all smiles. She played all afternoon with Fuyumi and Atsuko. She spotted Shippo and Tsukishina kneeling by the coal burner, making themselves warm and neared to join them as well.

"Young Mistress is so energetic today, even after all that training this morning." Shippo commented.

"Well it is the 30th! Just now, a servant came over bringing a number of gifts from the Emperor. Now, we can have a good new years celebration. We should also hang lanterns on the courtyard! It would look very bright and pretty!" Eiko informed smiling at her two friends.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself Young Mistress, leave the preparations to us. Maybe you want to join the New Years' Feast?" Tsukishina gently pulled Eiko up and had her sit in one of the foamed chairs.

"I've grown tired of pretending to be sick. And regarding the New Years, Jashu-sama came with an edict that since I am sick, the Emperor is allowing me to stay here and rest." Eiko sadly eyed the rising flame and its flickering light with a solemn smile. It had been so long since she saw Tōga. Other than Kagome and Kikyo's recent visits to her, no one else bothered to visit her. Tōga tried, last month he visited her every other day, only to be apologized for again and reminded that Eiko is still bed ridden. He's so patient, knowing she was up and about, and was never sick. But still, he didn't disturb her peace, her lonely and empty peace. Shippo and Tsukishina looked at their Young Mistress with sad and worried faces, knowing she was missing the Inu Daiyōkai. Even more so now, since he is still in the Northwestern lands, where a rebellion from one of his brothers was rising. Eiko can't help but worry although she knows there is nothing to be worried about. But a little bird told her he will be returning today, and that made Eiko's heart feel much more lighter.

Eiko shaked her head as she plastered a fake smile with her eyes closed. "It's our first New Years together and we will make the best of it. We will all help each other with the preparations, it doesn't have to be grand, just a simple one will do."

Shippo and Tsukishina smiled, nodding. "That's right Young Mistress." Tsukishina returned the metal screen cover for the burner as she and Shippo bowed and went out.

* * *

 **New Years Feast**

 **Golden Fang Hall**

"The Emperor and Empress arrives!" Jashu strained to shout. A loud sound of a large cymbal echoed throughout the cream walls of the gigantic place. The Golden Fang Hall was one of the biggest palaces in the Taisho Domain, where private family gatherings are held. Anyone who is important and is family is present for tonight.

Everyone stood and settled their eyes on a platform up front where the Empress Dowager is the only sitting. Tōga entered first looking simple and regal, his plain choice of clothing doing nothing to conceal his aura of immense power and his face that is so heartachingly pleasing to any one who might lay their eyes on him. He wearing a red and white hakama with golden embroidered Inu Yōkai on his thick obi, the Inu Yōkais seem to be playing up in the sky. His fur tail around his neck for once. While Inukimi who looked small compared to Tōga as she tailed him, wore the same colors, her sleeves flawlessly hanging, and her lips, a red sheen. A second layer of thin slightly sheer red fabric hangs on her shoulders and arms with golden trimmings. Her hair arranged in an elaborate bun with a cornucopia of different hairpins and a head dress, all golden.

The Imperial Main family consisted of Tōga's three sons, sat closest to the platform below, at each sides of the hall. The eldest 2nd prince Sesshōmaru, wore cream, white and gold, as elegant, bright and handsome as ever. Inukimi looked at Sesshōmaru first, as she raised her chin in pride at seeing her son. The third prince, Manzo, inherited Mameha's pale purple skin, his silver hair was tied in a high ponytail, much like his father's. He wore a black vest, beneath a gray and white kimono. He is not much taller than Sesshōmaru but his body is well built and muscled, more so than Sesshōmaru who is lean. The youngest of them Inuyasha, a hanyō, was still just a pup. He didn't even reach Tōga's waist yet. Inuyasha looked adorable with his ceremonial kimono colored white and red, with embroidered golden leaves on the sleeves. He didn't even reach Tōga waist yet. Toga beamed at his three sons as he looked at each one.

Some of his brothers and sisters with their mates and intended sat next to his sons. Mostly were silver haired, or a different variation of silver. Gorgeous, incandescent, godly are words that would fit them perfectly. With their tall, well muscled and lean stature, silky shiny hair, and the ridiculously proper and sophisticated way they carry themselves. Their high cheekbones beneath thin faces made women jealous and their sharp eyes of colors ranging from red, gold and purple are glowing. Some are hanyōs and some and halves of two species of yōkai, gifted with various powers and strengths. But even with their powers combines, they couldn't hold a candle to Tōga. A few of his siblings was all that remained. Most tried to rebel against him and attempted to take the throne, he would've let them, he didn't want it in the first place, but he wouldn't disgrace his father that way. His father chose him to rule. He also couldn't stomach the fact that some even tried to assassinate him.

Tōga's consorts and concubines sat next to his families and relatives. Their group the most colorful bunch in the Hall. They wore excited big smiles as they welcomed him. They looked giddy and skittish.

"Greetings Emperor and Empress." Various deep, elegant, light and childish voices meshed together as they welcomed Tōga and Inukimi as they stood on the platform. The men bowing their heads, while the girls curtsied. Tōga nodded to them and smiled and also bowed to his mother.

"Today is a family feast. Don't be so formal. Sit." His hard and firm voice washed over the halls as he sat.

"Thank you Your Majesty." All replied.

Servants from every door surrounding the hall began coming in distributing food.

Tōga looked at his youngest son and spread his arms. He haven't seen Inuyasha for weeks, he had really missed the pup. Inuyasha's bored face disappeared almost instantly and was replaced with a very big smile as he ran to the steps up, and jumped to his father's arms, cuddling against him. Tōga brushed Inuyasha's hair and patted his head as he held the hanyō close.

"I missed you Oto-san!"

"I missed you too Inuyasha." Tōga said softly as he smiled. His son's face was buried against his torso.

"I'm learning martial arts now! Koga said if I keep practicing, he will teach me how to use a sword! If I'll be good enough Oto-san can I join you, Sesshōmaru nii-san and Manzo nii-san for training?" Tōga raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Of course you can. Father's sorry for being so busy."

"It's fine oto-san, I understand. But you can make it up to me by giving me treats." Inuyasha smiled a wide toothy grin at his father.

"Alright, tomorrow, you won't be getting any sleep if I give them to you now."

"Yeeeey!" Inuyasha hopped down as he returned to his seat.

A handsome Inu Daiyōkai with short cropped wavy hair and violet eyes stood. Tōga's closest brother, Touma. "A toast! For Emperor Tōga, who took down Prince Danjin's rebellion." Touma raised a small ceramic cup with intricate decoration.

Tōga smiled hesitantly at his brother. He appreciated the gesture, but he didn't take pride in incarcerating his brother, no matter how distant they've grown and regardless of how much Danjin had changed. Tōga sighed to himself and raised his own cup, everyone followed suit and downed their wine.

"Our victory can not only be credited to me. With the help of General Daisuke, Kumo Naraku and my other troops, villages, cities and towns in the Northwest are in peace one once again." Tōga announced as he smiled at Kagura. As expected, Kagura smiled in confidence and raised her chin as she was congratulated by the consorts and concubines.

Tōga was amused. You can learn many things once you entered the domain, hypocrisy and being pretentious are one of them. Once, his concubines were wide-eyed innocents, look at them now. He tried to help them, he spoke with them during his free time, showered them with gifts, with power, but their greed knows no bounds. They chose to side with the wrong people, the wrong women, only to gain his attention.

Tōga smiled down as he returned his cup to rest on the table. With one last look at the guests who began eating he silently stood up. Inukimi who was reaching for her chop sticks turned to look at her husband.

"Your Majesty, where are you going? You haven't eaten a single thing." Inukimi questioned as she motioned to stand to accompany Tōga to wherever he was going.

"Don't mind me, Inukimi. I'm going out for some fresh air. Don't leave our guests unattended." He replied firmly, walking fast to the side door near them. Tōga wanted to run, the air in that large hall was always stifling, he also wanted to run from Inukimi's presence. It's a bad habit of his. Minutes after being in a large place with dignitaries, courtiers, officers, or just people, he would immediately want to leave the place and just be done with it. Not Inukimi though, she absolutely loves being with beings of high ranks. She belongs with them. She also love to be the focus of attention since she will be sitting at the front atop the highest chair and sneer at his concubines wearing the rarest silks and her intricately made jewelries.

Inukimi stared at Tōga broad back worriedly, irritation slowly seeping into her, she gripped her kimono and motioned to stand when loud music flooded inside the halls. The slow strumming of the biwa commanded everyone in the large hall to face another platform, smaller in height compared to the Emperor and Empress's, where female human dancers began piling in, holding golden and red fans.

Inukimi knew this was her chance to tail after Tōga since the guests' attention are directed to the performers when Jashu ran to her with his head bowed.

"Empress, please, stay. His Majesty already flew. It seems he doesn't want anyone to disturb him." Inukimi glared at Jashu.

"How dare you tell me what to do." She hissed.

"No, I don't mean to Empress, please forgive this servant!" Jashu dropped to his knees and began doing bows, his forehead hitting the ground. Just before Tōga shifted, he spoke to Jashu, asking him to do whatever it takes to make sure Inukimi stays here.

"Inukimi, what is the matter?" Empress Dowager Sayuri inclined her head to look at the poor imp with his forehead still on the floor.

Inukimi released a calming breath as she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Nothing, Empress Dowager. It seems Tōga has once again escaped."

Sayuri exhaled. Inukimi sometimes terrifies her, but it's a secret her daughter in law will never know. As Empress Dowager, her rank is higher than Inukimi, but given Inukimi's power and family ties, Sayuri is a bit outmatched. Even as an immortal, she is not as powerful as before. "You know how he is, let him be. Let's stay here in place of him."

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments**

The males had just finished hanging new curtains and new silk covers for the lanterns. The women, who had just finished cooking earlier had just finished their bath and are now donning their New Year's attire.

A wide array of food ranging from soba, marinated meat, a hot pot, rice, vegetables, dumplings, sake, fish, crabs and other delicious delicacies were arranged in the middle of the receiving area on a long kotatsu table, fur surrounding the table where everyone will slid their legs and feet inside to heat them.

Yuuto wagged his tail as he stared at their feast. Since the food the Internal Affairs Authority provided them was barely enough, all the males except Shippo took it upon them to purchase food from the City Market from the money given by the Emperor. But Eiko kept the money given to her by Tōga and gave them her own savings from her monthly small stipend given by the House of Internal Affairs and what was left of her money from her maiden home. Since their feast was private and exclusive for the people in Palace of Moon Fragments, they will prepare and get by with their own means.

Yuuto eyed proudly the pheasant he hunted, made into a stew by his Young Mistress. Hayato and Sou also caught two mandarin ducks, and Bankotsu with the venison. Yuuto narrowed his eyes at the human who captured the rarest meat they have, bitter because of Bankotsu's skills.

The Palace of Moon Fragments is brighter than ever. Yesterday, Eiko, Atsuko and Tsukishina worked until late to finish numerous paper lanterns with different colors and designs on them. Some of the Lanterns were old and from the House of Internal Affairs that were used and left aside, but Eiko sent Tsukishina to ask if they can repair them. They did more than just repair them. The males gaped in awe at their front yard from the different colors of each lantern, a group tied to wires and hanged to cover the whole quadrangle. The girls really outdid themselves. But what really made the lanterns special were the different paintings in each that were obviously done with care and talent, paying close attention to each one, and how a painting fits best for the shape of a particular lantern. Hayato, Sou and Yuuto stared silently at a lantern with an Inu Daiyoukai sleeping,They replaced the paper covering of most of the lanterns with new ones since they were already a bit dirty. But what really made the lanterns special were the different paintings in each that were obviously done with care and talent, paying close attention to each one, and how a painting fits best for the shape of a particular lantern. Hayato, Sou and Yuuto stared silently at a lantern with an Inu Daiyoukai in its true form was sleeping, another had a painting of a crescent moon, one had chrysanthemums and some are also painted with various flowers such as orchids, lilies and sunflowers, there was also one lantern with a fox on it, one had a cherry blossoms, there was also a particular red lantern with a phoenix. But in the middle hanged one of the biggest lanterns they had. Hayato and Sou released a breath, a whiff of misty cold air arising from their lips as their mouths opened slightly. Amidst all the lanterns, in the middle was the most splendid one. The paper covering of the lantern was black, that heavily contrasted the face of a Great Dog Demon with its golden eyes glowing, looking straight. Its silver fur is whiter than ever and his snout closed. Its background was a blood moon that resonated and mingled with the glow of its eyes. It was captivating and hallucinating. Below, the dog was surrounded with irises and chrysanthemums. Irises symbolized the regality and honor of the Great Dog Demon Clan while the Chrysanthemums symbolized their loyalty and love. It was the Taisho Clan Crest. But what really made the lanterns special were the different paintings in each that were obviously done with care and talent, paying close attention to each one, and how a painting fits best for the shape of a particular lantern. Hayato, Sou and Yuuto stared silently at a lantern with an Inu Daiyoukai in its true form was sleeping, another had a painting of a crescent moon, one had chrysanthemums and some are also painted with various flowers such as orchids, lilies and sunflowers, there was also one lantern with a fox on it, one had a cherry blossoms, there was also a particular red lantern with a phoenix. But in the middle hanged one of the biggest lanterns they had. Hayato and Sou released a breath, a whiff of misty cold air arising from their lips as their mouths opened slightly. Amidst all the lanterns, in the middle was the most splendid one. The paper covering of the lantern was black, that heavily contrasted the face of a Great Dog Demon with its golden eyes glowing, looking straight. Its silver fur is whiter than ever and his snout closed. Its background was a blood moon that resonated and mingled with the glow of its eyes. It was captivating and hallucinating. Below, the dog was surrounded with irises and chrysanthemums. Irises symbolized the regality and honor of the Great Dog Demon Clan while the Chrysanthemums symbolized their loyalty and love. It was the Taisho Clan Crest, the very first version, and the most beautiful one. How their mistress knew the Taisho Clan ancient crest, Hayato had no idea whatsoever. This crest wasn't known in this era since it is rarely used, the new symbol of the Dog Demon Clan is a moon, half engulfed in shadows, and the other illuminated silver, it was a big downgrade from the very first version, but the Imperial Family didn't seem to mind, considering the new symbol had been in full display around the Taisho Domain for decades. Hayato felt his heart ache and swell at their Mistress's kind gesture. Hayato and Sou's parents are back in the Western Mountain steppes, foregoing the New Year's celebration to focus on the military training of Inu Daiyōkai, but seeing the ancient crest made Hayato and Sou reminisce about their parents, it had been 30 years since they last saw their parents, for an immortal, that can be compared to months, but for a son, 30 years is too long.

"Do you guys like it?" Eiko's small voice broke them out of their thoughts and they turned their heads to look at their mistress and her maids. For once, Eiko's hair was in a low bun, her side bangs curled. A small red magnolia resting at the side of her bun. Her pretty face was more noticeable and astounding than ever with the minimal make up she wore. All the girls also wore make up. The males sucked in a breath as they looked at the women, everyone was wearing their ceremonial kimono. Eiko was wearing a plain white kimono top, its sleeves more loose and longer than normal, her skirt, crimson red which was a bit fitting from her waist to her thighs but effortlessly cascaded down and has a small tail which moves in time with her step like waves of the ocean. There were mandarin ducks flying about and embroidered in white and brown on the lower portion of Eiko's skirt. The jade pendant the Emperor gave her when she first entered the Domain was tied onto her black and golden cotton thread belt. As she walked out to admire the lanterns, she hugged her small thin red sheer shawl. The males stepped backward to let her pass, averting their eyes as the females passed by. But their mistress looked radiant than ever in ceremonial clothes. Every inch of her is accentuated by her clothes and make up. Her hair skin, her hair, her face and her curves. Even her scent was sweeter than before as a small whiff of fragrant orchids made its way to the Daiyoukai's noses.

"The lanterns are very beautiful Young Mistress." Shippo commented smiling.

Eiko smiled as she looked upwards. "Thank you for that Shippo, me and the girls worked 'til late to finish them."

Eiko faced everyone as they focused on her with waiting eyes. "Happy New Year everyone! I want to bestow my sincerest gratitude to each and everyone of you, not just for today, but to each day that we've been together since I first entered this Domain. I'm uncertain..if I would survive this long without you.." Eiko took a deep steadying breath, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She knows everyone thinks she is weak, as a human it is expected of her. Maybe they're even fed up with a worthless Young Mistress such as her. She tried, she tried to be strong. All the basic combat fighting skills she had been honing with all her guards, the lie of being sick, steering clear from trouble by being out of the other concubines' eyes, and even avoiding Tōga, whom her heart very much yearn for. Everything she had done, was all for her new found family within the domain's walls. She'd sooner drown herself in a well before she let Atsuko, Shippo, Fuyumi, Tsukishina, and everyone get hurt.

"It is a great honor, to serve you, Young Mistress." Hayato, the one who she hadn't ever thought, not even once to say what he had just said, spoke up. Hayato's strong eyes were fixed as he stared at her with loyalty and admiration. The others nodded and faced Eiko as well. As if they had practiced this a thousand times, everyone fell into a kneel and gave Eiko a deep bow as they let their foreheads drop and touch the cold snow-covered concrete of the courtyard. Without raising their heads yet they greeted their Young Mistress.

"Blessings and Long Life to our Young Mistress. We greet Young Mistress Precious Eiko a Blessed New Year. May this year be fruitful and filled with happiness."

Eiko wiped a stray tear that fell before they can get their heads up.

"Please do rise." She smiled at each one of them as they focused once again on her.

"I am young and undeserving of your loyalty, but I will do everything so that everyone of you remains safe and unhurt within this walls. But for tonight, we will celebrate as a family. Happy New Year everyone."

On cue, Fuyumi and Atsuko distributed gifts to everyone.

This special night was brimming with smiles and laughs as everyone gathered around the table to warm themselves and stuff their stomachs with food, and their heart with love.

* * *

 **Gates of the Palace of Moon Fragments**

The Emperor braced himself Eiko's Palace. His palm firmly planted onto the stone cold surface of the gates as a soft sad smile appeared on his face. He can hear the laughs of his guards inside, as well as the soft giggles of the women. When he heard Eiko's gentle laugh and voice, he restrained himself to go in and join them. It would be rude since this is their private party.

Since when had he last heard genuine laughs and jokes in this domain? Even Shippo and his Inu guards currently inside. He never heard the stoic Kibamaru brothers ever laugh even though the two trained with him for some time. He can't even imagine the older brother grinning, let alone laugh. But Eiko..Eiko does that to people, like what she had done to him in a short span of time she had lived here. In a place where greed and power festers, Eiko's kindness is a fleeting candle light in a room of endless darkness. And Tōga won't ever let anyone blow out that light.

He could smell her fragrant scent, this time with different smell of flowers and blooms, but mostly sakura, plum and roses, a common scent but with her, it is intoxicating, especially with the Sakura, it made him think of spring during this snowy evening. What he would not give to have Eiko right beside him and share this night with her.

* * *

 **Hayato Kibamaru**

I realized that when Yuuto started hugging me and at the same time crying as he held a bottle of sake, tears spilling and complaining about how he misses his mother, that the 14th shot of sake I drank was a mistake. Even though my body is feeling hot and I can't move so much anymore in fear of passing out. I'm not really a hard drinker, sure, I can hold my liquor, but it has been so long. But being here..isn't a mistake. I realized that as I laid my eyes on my Young Mistress's laughing pretty face, sharing stories with my new found family, getting dangerously tipsy, and enjoying the warm glow of the lanterns outside. It all felt surreal. In this war-thorn world, there are still times like this, that makes life worthwhile and beautiful.

"Okaa-saaaaan!" Yuuto's arms are ridiculously heavy for fuck's sake, this is making my headache worse.

"Yuuto, snap out of it." Yuuto just moaned as he tightened his grip on my upper body. The females were giggling as they watched me struggle. Sou and Bankotsu were looking friendly as Bankotsu refilled Sou's sakazuki. Huh. What a strange sight. Sou and Bankotsu are drunker that I thought. Those two don't get along.

"Are you alright there Hayato-kun?" I faced my Young Mistress again, her eyes playful, it seems she's holding her laugh. Her cheeks redder than before. She looks inebriated, but I know she's not. Or maybe it just doesn't show. There was fog coming out from her red lips. I looked at the brazier and saw that the charcoal was dying out.

"Yes, Young Mistress." I gestured to the brazier. "I'm going to fetch more charcoal."

Ripping Yuuto's strong grip around me, I stood up, the dizziness setting in. I wrapped my cloak closer to me as I braced myself for the cold.

Tonight's breeze was cold yet peaceful, but there was a distinct familiar scent that filled my nostrils..the Emperor. I rushed to the gates to see if he is still there.

Opening the gates, a rush of freezing wind was the one that greeted me, not the Emperor. Left at the side of the gates were branches of red plum winter blossoms. Gathering the branches, knowing they were left by the Emperor for our Young Mistress, I went inside again.

* * *

 **Palace of Moon Fragments - Eiko's bedchamber**

Eiko cradled the plum winter blossoms with her small hands as she smelled them. Her heart once again twisting in sadness and longing to see Tōga.

Atsuko eyed her young mistress sadly. Even with this happy gathering, they can't distract her.

"Young Mistress, should I put that in a vase?" Atsuko gave her a big smile.

"Please." Eiko replied, granting her a melancholic smile.

The males were already gone, Yuuto and Bankotsu was already staggering, so they were carried off by Hayato and Shippo, always the responsible ones.

Fuyumi entered with fresh clothes. "You should get ready for bed Young Mistress."

"Maybe later." Eiko went to a vacant room which she made her own personal painting corner and fetched a scroll.

"Please hand me my cloak Fuyumi."

"Eh?! Young Mistress, it's already midnight, and the snow is still pouring!"

Eiko smirked and walk past Fuyumi to her wardrobe and found a silk white cloak, with red fur lining.

"Don't let anyone follow me."

Eiko briskly walked to the doors, and out the courtyard. She knew this was the perfect time to go out. Everyone would be resting, and there are only a few guards patrolling. She carefully gripped the scroll. The night was beautiful, even though it was snowing, the freezing temperature had settled down, and the snow descended gently on her, the cold weather hugging her comfortably.


	11. Chapter 11: plum beginnings

**Southern Garden**

"Since you missed half of the party, you must accompany us brother." And that's how Tōga was dragged by the collar by his brothers to the Western Garden. Near the garden was Tower of Grace, where most of Tōga's siblings spent their childhood. Many memories were made in this garden, when they were given a break during their lessons, Tōga would bring snacks to share with his younger brothers and they would eat and play here.

There was a saying, when a woman gives birth, she makes a journey to the underworld's gates, it depends on her strength and luck to make it back. Women in the harem who gives birth to a pup are granted a higher ranking and are given rewards for this very reason. But even being a royal consort, with numerous imperial physicians at their beck and call, can't prevent death from latching his claws onto them. Many women has fallen after or during giving birth, mostly human females. Human females are more prone to birth complications than youkai. Conceiving a normal inuyoukai's pup would be same as conceiving a human child, except, a human child is birthed after nine months, an inuyoukai develops much more faster. In just 6 months, the pup would be fully grown inside the womb. The rapid development and changes for a human body would be exhausting, but with proper care, she will pull through. It is a different story if a woman would be carrying the emperor's pup, his youki will be embedded into a human female's body and circulate, the immense power of the emperor will overwhelm the body. Another saying goes, when a woman gives birth to a royal heir, she journeys to the underworld's gates, knocks, takes three steps inside and greets death in the face, strength or fortune has no meaning there, it is all up to fate for you to make it back.

The unfortunate pups, with their mother taken, are raised in Tower of Grace, where they are cared for by nurses and nannies. High ranking consorts are entitled to adopt a pup of her own if she pleases, usually those who haven't bore yet. First, they're required to ask permission from the emperor and the empress dowager to bestow them an heir. With the many schemes inside the palace, it is not unusual for a consort to adopt a son. In hopes that in the future, he will be crowned as the new emperor, that is why the emperor and empress dowager screen the consorts willing to be a mother.

Tōga furrowed his brows in worry, at this moment, Inuyasha is all alone in Tower of Grace. Not one concubine tried to seek him for his youngest son. Everyone shunned him because he is a hanyou. It was a tragedy that his mother had gone, Tōga wanted to make up for the loss of Inuyasha's mother, he wanted to be there for Inuyasha, and reminded himself to have Inuyasha sleep with him tomorrow. Since he was a newborn pup, he sometimes had Inuyasha sleep in his hall, now Inuyasha was permanently relocated to Tower of Grace to start his schooling. He has been so busy he rarely tucks him to sleep nowadays.

Tōga, having his own mother, never had to be raised in Tower of Grace, not that it is a bad thing. He spent his childhood trained by his own father in martial arts and politics, and schooled in poetry and literature by his mother, while his half brothers without their mothers are tutored by ministers and soldiers. At a young age, Tōga was groomed to be the next ruler. No wonder his brothers were jealous and livid. When all he wanted was to sleep, share stories, spar, enjoy food, go on a journey, and laugh with them. But even when he tried, they were the one who turned their back on him. Only when he got older did he had the resolve to befriend his brothers that were close to his age. And in turn, his brothers relied in him. He can only wish the same to Sesshōmaru. He had seen Inuyasha try to cozy up to his older brother, but Sesshōmaru thwarted all Inuyasha's advances. The poor thing. There's nothing he can say that will make Sesshōmaru adjust, he is much like her mother. A woman of few words and a woman of little patience. The supreme ruler sighed smilingly as he looked at his younger brothers, laughing and refilling each others cups, yearning that he will witness this very scene with his own sons in the future.

 _My sons will know the importance of kinship in their own time._

Red paper lanterns swung gently with the soft cool breeze of the evening, the golden orange light inside flicking. What a peaceful night. Earlier, he saw the same lights illuminating inside Eiko's palace. Tōga sighed as he thought about Eiko again.

"That's the second time I heard you sigh tonight Tōga." Tōga faced his brother Tenji. Tenji was close to his age, so Tenji didn't use any honorific in calling him, he didn't mind, they were very close and trusted each other. Tenji looked much like their father, but with rougher features. He had strong narrow eyes, dark golden irises and a strong jaw. Like Tōga, he kept his silver hair in a ponytail, but kept it short. His body was slightly bigger than Tōga, but Tōga was taller. Tenji hadn't forgone his armor. He wore arm guards, boots, and a two katanas were resting on his side. It was disrespectful to wear armor and keep a sword in the presence of the Emperor, but Tenji was just being himself. With Tenji being stationed in the North-western boarder, you have to cut him some slack. The emperor studied his brother, hardened by the harsh climate in the North-western boarder. It was freezing there, and it snowed all year long. The massive stone wall fortress and invisible barrier embedded with his own youki could easily keep any enemies at bay. Tenji was the one who volunteered to be stationed there after he lost his mate.

Touma was the complete opposite of Tenji. He was very handsome with his almond-sharp eyes, many women are fond of him, as is him of them. He had relinquished his celebratory clothes and donned an inner clothing and pants with the sleeves and hem of the pants tied. His outer midnight blue kimono was loose. His thin clothing doesn't seem to mind him. Lean, handsome, and a smooth talker, he is an envoy in place of Tōga. He mainly stays in his manor in the capital. Touma was a wild one and never cared much for rules, but he ensures he doesn't cross the line and cause shame to the imperial family.

"He does that frequently nowadays." Touma replied, drinking his sake.

Tenji didn't remove his eyes on Tōga. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I bet it's a female." Touma joked.

Tōga remained silent, but Touma didn't miss how Tōga's jaw stiffened.

"I can't believe it. It is a woman! Huh?" Tenji raised his eyebrow.

"Any problems in the harem?" Tenji asked

"Is there a time where there aren't any problems in the harem?" Touma rebutted.

"Is it..Izayoi? You miss her?"

"No. I miss her, but it's not her."

"Heh..our brother troubled by a woman, this doesn't happen often." Touma refilled Tōga's cup.

"And what about you? Just when do you plan on mating? You bring different women in your manor, is there not one that's suitable to become your mate?" Tōga turned the conversation to focus on Touma. He didn't want to tell them about Eiko yet.

"Having a mate is tiring and boring. Why settle with one when there's so many to taste." Touma smirked.

Tenji sighed and downed another cup. "Mating might be outdated now and is rarely done, but I can assure you it's the most beautiful thing that will happen to you. It is overwhelming, the surge of emotions and love. It can only happen once. And you'll be regretting why you haven't mated early, and reminisce how you could've spent all those years enjoying your time with your mate. If you know you've found the one, take the chance."

"Same goes to you Tōga." Tenji added.

"Ahhh hai hai." Tōga and Touma answered.

"Seriously, you two are the one who have the most women here, I can't believe you're having these problems." Tenji drinked again.

"I've had enough of this female talk. Less talk, more drinking!" Touma refilled their cups. The three brothers raised their cups.

"Cheers!"

The three's laughs resonated throughout the garden, content and happy with each other's company.

* * *

Eiko hugged her coat tighter onto her body as she ran, shielding the scroll with her painting inside. Fog of cold wind blowing consistently from her lips. In her pouch tied tightly to her obi was a particular omamori and a small red envelope.

Running she studied her surroundings. She had already made her way past the palaces and into clear ground south of the domain. Many trees had their leaves fallen out. She haven't been to this side of the domain before the winter season, but she can possibly imagine how beautiful it would be come spring. At this place there were many large and tall trees with high and long branches. When summer comes, she reminded herself to come out here often to enjoy the breeze.

As she ran further, there were red petals of the winter plums scattered onto the snow covered ground. She was getting close.

She had so much idle time that she wandered around the domain during the time she was faking being sick. Eiko wanted to know how far the Taisho Domain's ground extended. The inner walls were hard to locate on lower ground. The Taisho Territory was bigger than the capital itself, it was like a small nation, ruled by Tōga, and not just the Taisho Territory, but towns, villages, and cities, they all kneel to him.

Eiko looked ahead as a mass of red plum trees gave light, warmth and life to the barren and cold environment. She took a few small steps into the trees, and released a breath of relief as she spotted a tall shrine gate. Its paint had fainted long ago. But it gave a small air of prestige with the two komainu standing guard beside the tall gate. Patting the head of a komainu she proceeded. She had arrived to a small worn-down shrine, some of its woodwork splinting. She removed the hood of her cloak as she studied the small building. She loved the aesthetic and calming feel of it. It looked to be a few decades old, having a rustic air to it. It looked abandoned more than ever because of its roof heavily covered with snow. The shimenawa fastened onto the beams of the shrine had unraveled, with just a few light tugs it would surely fall, the suzu was rusted, and its rope was a color of ghastly gray with a few spatters of its original color of white and red, but she liked it somehow. Beneath the suzu was a saisen-bako.

Stepping inside the shrine, she removed the hood of her cloak and checked the scroll she was holding.

She fished 3 coins in her embroidered pouch and dropped them in the saisen-bako, rang the bell and clapped her hand two times, finally she closed her eyes and whispered a prayer.

"I pray for my family, friends and the Emperor to stay healthy and safe. I don't need a higher rank or favor, but only peace of mind."

As Eiko was about to open her eyes, she heard a soft scrunch behind her. Someone was walking to where she was. She pulled her cloak and dashed to a plum tree to hide. The scrunching of steps began louder and after a few moments, a big figure emerged, wearing a black fur hooded cloak. The man whipped his head to look around, searching for looking out for something. The man removed his hood and silver hair cascaded down.

Eiko gasped looking at the man she had been hiding from all this time. She quickly covered her mouth and willed herself not to breathe.

Tōga looked at the direction Eiko was hiding. He didn't miss the white color of Eiko's cloak against the striking red of the plums. He chuckled to himself at her attempt to hide and decided to not make it obvious that he had seen her. Her scent was all over the place as well.

"Hmmm, the plums are much more beautiful this year." Tōga began walking to Eiko's direction.

"And this one particular blossom is the most beautiful of them all." Tōga pushed the branches away to see Eiko's face. Eiko removed her hands from her mouth as she released a cold breath. Tōga offered a hand to Eiko, which Eiko hesitantly accepted and stood.

"I thought I was the only one who knew of this place." Tōga commented.

"I found it a few weeks ago. Why have you come here your majesty?" Tōga nodded at Eiko's answer.

"Me and my brothers had just finished drinking. I wanted to sober up. While I was walking, I caught wind of your scent and followed you here. I was quite surprised."

Eiko nodded. "Your Majesty, thank you for the plum blossoms, they are beautiful."

"Think nothing of it. It's just a mere branch. I will deliver my gift to you tomorrow."

Eiko stayed silent.

"Of course, Jashu will be the one coming to your palace."

"Every year, blossoms return anew, but virtue is gone.." Eiko started.

"with eyes as innocent as a fawn, one stayed as lovely as a plum, it caught the gods' attention, with its prepossessing hue" the emperor replied, finishing the small poem. Tōga faced Eiko, her eyes contained hurt and longing as it focused on his own. He reached out to cradle Eiko's face and brushed his thumb to her lips. She was cold and still has her make up on. Her lips were adorned with a rich red tint, her cheeks flushed.

"Is the plum our flower now?" Eiko asked smiling.

Tōga brought his other hand to cup her face.

"If that's what you want."

Eiko nodded and brought her hands to rest on Tōga's. The inu-daiyōkai leaned closer, Eiko closed her eyes, as she freed herself for this one night. Her knees threatened to buckle as she felt Tōga's hot lips on hers. Tōga didn't restrain himself as he kissed her harshly, releasing all of his longing in their kiss. Tōga wrapped his arms onto Eiko's waist, and pushed her against him. Eiko caressed Tōga's face as they delved further, opening her mouth, and letting Tōga's tongue graze with hers. She never felt this hot since winter started. Their deep kisses went slower and slower until they stopped, but Tōga caught her lips again in one last kiss, and gave her butterfly kisses from her cheek to her forehead, rewarding himself with Eiko's giggles.

"Your majesty, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"I haven't been doing my duty, and I've been taking you for granted." Tōga held her hand.

"Shhh. Eiko, take all the time you need. Let's not rush things." Eiko nodded as Tōga leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

 **Emperor's Hall**

Jashu woke with a fright when the imperial guards loudly stroke the stone ground with their lances, followed by the sound of armor dropping. The imp found the guards kneeling, welcoming Tōga back.

Jashu's back cracked as he stood straight, pondering about how to stop his bad habit of sleeping while standing.

The emperor had just returned and clearly haven't slept. Jashu didn't expect his majesty to return so soon. Normally when he is drinking with his brothers, it would continue on until early morning. Compared to when they were still young, their drinking would last 3 days until they're dragged by their mothers by the ear. As princes before, they had much more free time.

"Jashu, get me some ink and some scrolls, big ones." Tōga removed his cloak and dropped it on the hands of a waiting Jaken.

"Right away your majesty."

Jaken began grinding ink for Tōga as they waited for the older imp to fetch the scrolls.

"You should rest your majesty."

"I can't sleep."

"It's not good for your health to be exhausted."

"I'll rest once I finish this. Jaken, bring me water. I want it cold."

"Of course your majesty." Jaken had gone the same time Jashu came back with a bundle of large scrolls on a tray.

"Place them all on the table."

Jashu nodded as he placed the bundle on Tōga's left side. Jashu then walked to the emperor's right side and began finishing Jaken's chore of grinding the ink.

Tōga unscrolled a piece, put weights to pry open the scroll and fetched a brush and began writing characters on the upper part of the paper.

"Plum..Pa-vi-lion.." Jashu read.

"Eh?! Your Majesty, you can't be thinking of drafting a brand new building? You should rest, you have tons of reports to read tomorrow!"

Tōga sighed. "My mind won't put to rest until I finish this." Tōga's hands made short work of drawing lines on the four corners of the scroll. His hands then stopped as he contemplated for a while.

"Ah yes, I don't want anyone to know of this. And I mean it Jashu, not one." Tōga bore his eyes and looked straight at the little imp. His eyes were casted over by the shadows of his bangs, the color of his eyes morphing into dark gold with a glint. He had taken care and served the emperor since he was just a pup. Tōga was a kind and just ruler. He is much more merciful than the past emperors, and had the trust and love of millions. Any wrongdoing in his domain, he tries to overlook and deal with as mercifully as ever, but this time, Tōga wanted this to go according to his plans. No slip ups, no mistakes. The little imp just nodded, fully understanding the importance of keeping this in complete secrecy.

Tōga looked at him longer and then turned back to the scroll. Tōga then put down his brush on a ceramic brush rash, picked up a wooden ruler and pencil, and began scribbling. Without removing his eyes from the scroll he began talking.

"Our top priority in building this is confidentiality. Only you, me, jaken has knowledge of this yet. I will speak about this with my mother later."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And get me Totosai in the afternoon."

"Yes your majesty."

Jashu returned with a cup of ice cold water which Tōga downed in one gulp and began working. The emperor and the two imps remained silent throughout the whole ordeal except the scape of brush and pen against paper.


End file.
